


The Three Hermiones

by Always_Pottermore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Pottermore/pseuds/Always_Pottermore
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation? What about when it’s the only logical answer and time travel, well that’s something she is used to. Now that she’s been given the chance to change everything can she get it right and save them all from the man she used to love. And maybe even be a normal teenager while she’s got the chance.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found a Beta on Tumbler, so will be replacing these error filled chapters with her amazing edited ones as she send them to me. This one was corrected on the 25/05/2020 - Beta'd By WanderingDragon15.

1935

A boy stood staring out the window, hidden from view of the outside world. He watched as the other children from the orphanage frolicked and played, laughing together without him. No one laughed when Tom was around. No one ever wanted to play with Tom. It became even worse after incident with Alex and John a few weeks ago. He watched as two of the older boys approached a girl who was sitting alone. The girl, Hermione, didn’t play or laugh with the other children either Tom had realised. She was often alone and always reading. The other kids picked on her too, she was a tiny little thing with pale skin, freckles on her face, brown eyes, teeth that were too big for her. Her hair was also too big for her, though you would not be able to guess at its true size and wildness with how it was braided back by the nuns at the orphanage.

The older boys were taunting the girl now, holding her book high above her while she jumped to reach it, cheeks flushed with anger. Tom frowned as he watched the exchange. Normally he enjoyed watching other people’s pain, but right now he wasn’t enjoying it. It tugged at something in his chest, something unfamiliar.

Then all of a sudden, she stopped jumping for the book and narrowed her eyes in a way that would be called intimidating on anyone who was over four feet tall. As he watched, the roots around the boys feet began to move and slither like snakes before wrapping around her tormentor’s ankles. The boys both shrieked and the book flew gracefully through the air into the girl’s outstretched hands. As her bullies turned to run the girl gave a slight smirk and with a quick nod of her head returned to her previous spot, opening the book once more.

Tom starred out the window, eyes wide. This girl could do the same things he could.

**********

1937

Tom and Hermione had eventually become... not friends but allies at least. Both outcasts, and while neither were bullied any longer, they were given a room to share as none of the other children would sleep in the same room as them. This suited the pair fine as neither particularly liked and of the other children their age.

Apart from a few similarities however the two where as different as night and day. Where Hermione was warm, kind, and forgiving, Tom was cold, cruel, and merciless. Hermione would help with the younger ones by reading to them, she would forgive those that were cruel to her, and her aura was comforting. Tom however would do no such thing, Tom would read his books alone, and if anyone wronged him he made sure that they paid for it ten times over.

“Tom, we are being taken to the library today remember?” Hermione said as she finished dressing for the day.

Tom was already dressed, his hair combed neatly as he tied the laces on his shoes. “Of course, I do, it’s the only outing I actually enjoy.” He bit back, but Hermione wasn’t concerned, this was just how Tom was, even at ten years old his attitude was that of an spoiled adult.

“Good and you know which books to look for?” She said softly, ignoring the way he spoke to her.

“Yes, I am getting the science and history books, while you get English and geography.” He nodded, standing and waiting for her to finish with her shoes. They had long ago read through the supply of books on hand at the orphanage and were now working together to learn about as many things as possible. While Hermione sought knowledge purely for the joy of learning new things, Tom sought it out for the power it would help him wield over others. “Are you ready yet?” He clicked impatiently.

“Almost I just need my bag with the books.” She said looking around, she saw it leaning against the wardrobe. Concentrating, Hermione held out her hand and the bag came flying through the air into her hands

That was another benefit of sharing a private space. Tom and Hermione were given the freedom to practice their magic. Because what else could it be, if not magic. While Hermione was able to do things like summon objects and manipulate nature, Tom was much more powerful. He could make things disappear, create fire, control animals and even other people. Hermione thought he may be able to do even more, given time and practice, and that thought was terrifying even to her.

**********

1938

Albus Dumbledore was the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as such one of his duties was to introduce those of muggle upbringing to the wizarding world. He performed this duty on the last Sunday of June every year. This gave students and their families time to properly adjust and prepare for the future that was waiting for them. This year there were nine pupils which Albus was required to visit, a few more than last year, but the magical community was ever growing.

As he stood at the entrance of Wool’s orphanage, he could not help the shiver that ran through him as he raised his hand to the knocker. He was dressed in a smart three-piece suit and carried a briefcase, in order to help him come off as a person the muggles could trust. It was always a bit harder dealing with places like this, but a few forged documents and some subtle charms usually did the trick. The hardest part was when they needed the children to return for summer. Albus thought it would be easier to have any children such as the two he was going to visit today adopted by a magical family... perhaps one day.

“Hello, may I help you sir.” Answered a gruff female voice, pulling the heavy door open to reveal a middle-aged woman.

“Yes, I believe so, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I’m here about two of the children in your care.” Albus smiles politely, offering his hand out to the lady.

“I’m Mrs Cole, please come in.” She stepped back and led Albus in the old boarding house turned children’s home. “Who are you here to see about?” She asked over her shoulder as she led him into a small office that was almost bursting with paperwork.

“Hermione Simmons and Tom Riddle.” Mrs Cole stiffened slightly.

“Really, why them?” She asked, trying not to let her voice shake, while Hermione was an odd child she was very kind, Tom however was not. In fact, she was sure he was evil, but there was never any evidence and therefore he was never punished.

“I’ve come to offer them a place at a private boarding school. Both have had a place since birth and are now of age to attend,” He answered taking a seat in a worn chair on the other side of the desk as she sat facing him.

“How come we have never had word of this before now?” She asked, eying the man with suspicion. “Tom was born here, and Hermione came into our care when she was not yet two. Surely, we should have heard something about this before now.”

The wizards jaw tightened; this is why orphanages were harder to deal with. “Well no, we do not usually contact the children until the summer before their first year. Tom was enrolled through his mother’s family. She informed us of her pregnancy as soon as she was aware, though finding the boy did take some effort.” He nodded solemnly. “Hermione is a newer addition through her father’s side, but when I realised they had passed it was simple enough to track her whereabouts.” Mrs Cole continued to scrutinise the man before eventually nodding, accepting his sketchy explanation.

“Be that as it may we don’t have the means to fund this sort of education.”

“Their tuitions will be fully paid for by the schools orphan fund, all their supplies and uniforms as well.” He assured her. “The only thing we ask is that a place remain open for the children to return in the summer months when the school is closed.”

“I see, do you have paperwork to prove what you say is true and you’re not some sort of child snatcher.” She asked sternly.

Placing his briefcase on the desk Albus clicked it open before pulling out some papers, each charmed to show what the viewer needed to see. “Of course, I would not expect you to just thrust two children in your charge into the arms of a stranger.” He answered with a kind smile, handing over the documents.

There was silence for a few minutes as Mrs Cole looked through everything Dumbledore provided her with, which included curriculum, menu, and extracurricular activities that would be available for the children. She frowned as she read through everything but eventually sighed.

“Well everything seems to be in order here, however odd this may seem. Both children are exceptionally advanced, so I suppose this comes as a blessing.”

“Are they?” Albus enquires, brains were not a prerequisite for Hogwarts, just magic.

“Oh yes quite so, they have read through our library and borrow books even I don’t understand on our fortnightly library visit. I will take you to meet them if you like?” Albus nodded his consent and stood to follow her. “Of course, there have been a few unusual occurrences with the two of them and the other children their age tend to avoid them. The younger one’s love Hermione. As for Tom, Hermione and he get along well enough, they actually share one of the smaller rooms.” She explained as she led him through the children’s home. “They should be in lessons right now; we can collect them and you can speak with them in private.”

“Thank you.” He nodded while lost in thought. What kind of children was he about to meet?

They stopped in front of an open door where about a dozen children of various ages, all sat behind wooden desks, their pencils scratching as they did the work on the board in front of them.

She knocked on the door before stepping slightly into the room. “Sorry to interrupt sister Agnus, but I need a moment with Tom and Hermione.”

The tall women in a nun’s habit nodded and gestured for the two children to leave. Albus scanned the room as the two smallest stood while the other children snickered behind their books. The boy was pale, with jet black hair with features that made it obvious that he was going to grow into an exceptionally handsome young man. The girl was a good foot shorter than the boy, not as pale, with hair that seemed to have a mind of its own.

“Please follow us,” Mrs Cole addresses the pair once they were in front of her. Once they were a bit further down the hall she continued, “This man has come to talk to you both about a special school.”

“What kind of school? Are we in trouble? We didn’t do anything we swear.” Hermione asked, Albus noted that her voice was soft and fitting for her small size.

“No Miss Simmons, you are not in any trouble. I promise once we reach private quarters all will be explained.” Albus said giving the girl a smile. She bit her lip nervously but nodded. Tom said nothing, but his brow was furrowed as if he was concentrating deeply.

Mrs Cole took them up three flights of stairs and eventually stopped in front of a plain wooden door. “Children I will be just down the hall if you need me.”

The two children entered the room and sat together on one neatly made bed while Albus sat on the other. Now that he could see their faces clearly he scanned their minds gently.

“Who are you and what can we do for you sir?” Tom asked, his voice smooth, much smoother than any child’s had the right to be.

“My name is Albus Dumbledore, but you can address me as Professor Dumbledore and I’m here to invite you to attend a very private boarding school, for people with special gifts.” Albus said.

“What kind of special gifts?” Tom questioned, remaining serious. Hermione remained quiet by his side but her eyes were filled with excitement. Albus was shocked to find both children were also natural occlumens, they were a curious pair indeed. He was however able to glimpse a few passing thoughts; however, their minds were guarded and with practice would one day become impenetrable.

“The kind that make the other children wary, that cause unexplainable things to happen. The kind like this.” He explained pulling out his wand and conjuring a simple table in the space between them before transfiguring it into a chair, then a vase, then a bird, before turning it into a bright belle orchid and finally changing the flower into glass capturing the beauty even in its frozen state. Snatching the solid flower out of the air he held it out to Hermione, who took it gingerly into her hands. “For you my dear.”

“Tha-thank you sir,” she stuttered.

“So, it is magic then, what we can do.” Tom enquires slowly.

“What can you do?” Albus asked, muggle raised children weren’t usually aware of their abilities, just that they were different.

“All different things.” He said, evading any sort of detail.

“Could you possible show me?” The children looked at each other for a moment, seeming to communicate silently before nodding. Without words Hermione stared intently at Albus’s briefcase and then lifted her hand to catch it as it flew towards her. Album’s eyes widened in surprise, that kind of control was extremely rare. “I see.” He nodded, holding his hand out for his case. “Well Hogwarts will teach you all kinds of magic, what I’ve shown you and so much more. It will teach you to grow and develop and evolve your magic. If you wish.”

“And if we refuse?” Tom questioned eyebrow quirking, while Hermione stared at him wide eyed.

“Then I will remove any memory of this conversation from your mind and leave this place never to return.” Albus answered honestly.

“Tom.” Hermione said softly, he turned to look at her. “Please.”

“We will learn more?” He queried, not looking away from the girl.

“You can learn everything.” He promised them, there was a few more moments silence.

“Then we accept.” He nodded and Hermione beamed at him.

Albus pulled two letters out of his pocket handing them to the children. “These are your acceptance letters, along with the supply list. There is a special place in London I will take you to purchase them next Saturday. That way you can read through your books before term begins if you so desire.” Both of them took the letters, Hermione nodding eagerly.

“Now if you don’t mind steeping out for a moment Hermione, I wish to speak to Tom privately. Do not worry about others reading your letter, they are charmed to make muggles forget what they are reading.” Hermione and Tom had another brief moment of silent conversation before she stood and left the room.

“I will wait in the hall for you to return to writing lessons.” She said before turning to Albus. “It was very nice to meet you Professor Dumbledore and I look forward to seeing you on Saturday.” She then left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

“What is it I can do for you Professor?”

“I just wanted to tell you that bullying will not be tolerated at Hogwarts, neither will stealing.” Albus said carefully eyeing the boy.

“I have no idea what you mean sir.” The boy did not even flinch. Then the floor beneath the bed began to rattle and a cardboard shoe box shot out from beneath it to rest on the floor between them still trembling.

“As I said, it will not be tolerated.”

“They hurt her sir; they made her cry. So, I hurt them, made them cry. I can make people hurt; I can control animals. Is that normal sir?”

“No Tom, it most certainly is not.” Albus stood to leave.

“I won’t hurt them if they don’t hurt her. No one touches what’s mine.” The boy said, making Albus pause with his hand on the door handle.

“Of course.” He said as no other words came to mind. He left the room nodding to Hermione, who was speaking softly but excitedly to Mrs Cole.

“I shall return on Saturday to take the children for their school supplies and then make arrangements for them to travel to school on September 1st.”

“Yes Mr Dumbledore, we will see you then. Children you may return to your lessons.” Both nodded and moved quietly back downstairs. “I shall escort you outside.”

“Thank you, ma’am. May I ask you, does Tom seem possessive of Hermione?” Albus asked once they were alone in the hall.

“Well yes, I suppose so, he hovers a fair bit when she is not with him, always around but seemingly occupied. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.” They walked in silence and parted at the front door. Albus waiting for the door to click shut and footsteps to recede before glancing around and apparated away with a near silent pop.

**********

Hermione and Tom looked at each other once more in disbelief before turning back to the amazing sight before them. A magnificent castle loomed over them, which by itself was magical. Along with the way the lake reflected the moon light, the whole place seemed to hum with energy. It was like nothing they had ever seen before or would ever see again.

“I can’t believe we’re here Tom,” Hermione whispered, squeezing her companions’ arm as the magical boats stopped at the shoreline.

The group of first years made their way nervously to the castle, whispering to their newly acquired or already known friends. They were led through a set of large wooden doors before stopping in front of another set of doors where Professor Dumbledore stood waiting for the group.

“Thank you, Gerald, I will take them from here, you may join the feast now.” Professor Dumbledore addressed the groundskeeper who nodded his thanks and slipped through a small side passage to access the teachers table.

“Welcome first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When you step through these doors you will begin the next seven years of your lives. You will be sorted into houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, your house mates will become your family, you will live and study with them. You will succeed and fail with them. Your triumphs will earn you points, while any transgression will cause you to lose them. Now please follow me.” Professor Dumbledore addressed the 11-year old’s before turning towards the wooden doors. The doors opened before he reached them and he led the group through the middle of four long tables, all packed with students. Each table sporting a different colour to seemingly represent their house.

Tom and Hermione had spent the weeks leading up to today reading through the books they had gotten for school. Professor Dumbledore had allowed the children to choose two extra books and they had each chosen different ones so they could learn even more about the world they were about to enter.

The children were to be sorted alphabetically and it seemed like an age before Tom’s name was finally called. Hermione gave his arm a squeeze and he lent down to whisper.

“Remember even if we are separated by house I will look after you.” Before moving to the front to be sorted. The hat barely touched the boys head before calling Slytherin. Tom has already decided that would be the house for him and it seemed that magic agreed with him. Hermione was another matter as she felt she shared the traits of each house and neither her nor Tom were sure where she would be sent. Hermione’s name was next, and she quickly made her way to sit on the stools.

The hat was placed into her head, falling over her eyes.

‘Hmmm, interesting.’ The hat mused. ‘You are certainly intelligent, but also cunning... you are brave... but also loyal. You would do well almost anywhere.’

‘I want to be with Tom.’ Hermione said quietly.

‘Definitely loyal.’ He hummed. ‘And while I admire your cunning nature, I don’t believe it is strong enough for you to survive in a house of snakes... no, better be.’

“Hufflepuff!” The hat announced to the hall and the badgers erupted into another round of cheers as the hat was removed from Hermione’s head and she stood on shaker feet, searching for Toms face. A small frown marred his features and she made brief eye contact before she turned to join her house. Smiling widely at her new family...

**********

Despite being in separate house and sharing no classes, Tom and Hermione were still able to see each other at least a few times a week. As Tom settled into life in the dungeons, he quickly became the obvious leader of the first and some second years. While his name was not one of those of an ancient and noble house, the power he held was already obvious. His charisma and charm made sure that he was adored by all.

Hermione on the other hand was no leader; she was quiet and barely made a sound. The only things that brought any notice to her were the fact that she was fighting with Tom for the top spot in their year and that Tom himself had set some kind of claim on her. While she made tentative friends with the girls in her dorm, she became more ingrained with Tom and the boys in his house from early on. However, she was immediately adored by all that she did meet with her kind and caring nature.

Their first year passed quickly with Hermione and Tom competing for top spot, while he scored ahead of her in Potions and Defence, she outranked him in both Charms and Transfiguration. Tom had approached the headmaster about the possibility of them staying in the castle over the summer but was told firmly that it would not be allowed. So, on June 29th they boarded the express with the other students in order to return to Wool’s orphanage for the summer holidays.

********** 

1941 - a week before Christmas holidays 4th year.

“So, we will do it together?” Tom questioned as they sat in the back corner of the Hogwarts library, Tom holding an old tomb in front of her.

“Yes Tom, of course,” She said looking up at him from under her lashes. At fifteen Hermione was still small, sitting at just 5ft, but she had begun to change from awkward pre-teen to a beautiful young woman. Tom, of course, was just as handsome as predicted, it was to the chagrin of the female population at Hogwarts that he only ever seemed to notice Hermione Simmons. To everyone else he was disgustingly polite and charming, but apart from his friends and Hermione no one was worthy of a passing glance... unless Tom needed something from them.

“Great, Slughorn will let me use the room after hours to brew the potion, meet me there at 2pm on Saturday so we can complete the potion and spell.”

“Then I guess we will find out where we come from.” Hermione finished.

“Yes, we shall.” Tom nodded in agreement before leaving her to her studies while he met with his friends. Soon he would introduce them to the Knights of Walpurgis idea, but first he had to prove he was who he thought he was.

They met as planned on Saturday, Hermione entering the potions classroom to find Tom already bent over a bubbling cauldron counting as he stirred.

“Did you bring the parchment?” Tom asked her without looking up.

“Yes, already charmed.” She pulled two scrolls out of her bag and placed them on the desk in front of where Tom was working.

“Great this is just about ready then we just have to add a drop of our blood to the vials and tip them onto the parchment.” He said, smiling softly at her.

“You got this from Abraxas?” She quirked.

“Hmmm, they used to use it to test the purity of brides before marrying into the family. It will tell us who we are related to as far back as the founders.” Tom’s smile was one that she was used too, one that he had when he was about to gain something that gave him power.

Hermione however was nervous, what if the parchment showed her to be muggleborn? Would Tom stop being friends with her, would the Slytherin boys hate her? She knew how they talked, they thought muggleborns were no better than the dirt beneath their feet.

“What are you frightened of?” He questioned her curiously.

“What if I’m a muggleborn?” She said softly.

“You are too powerful to be a muggleborn, to smart.” He said with confidence.

“But what if I am?”

“Well then it will be our secret.” He said sternly and she muttered her agreement. “Hermione, look at me please.” She did as he asked. “They must not know.”

“Yes Tom, they will not know.”

With the potion completed, Tom measured out two vials worth. Hermione’s held his while he pricked his finger and added a drop of blood, then he did the same for her. “Look, no matter what we bleed the same.” He said quietly.

“Have you finished the charms essay?” She asked as they wait for the vials to be ready, the process required one to wait nine minutes after adding the blood.

“The one for next Wednesday?” She nodded the affirmative. “Well then yes, it is in my bag. How is house-keeping going?” He teased and she glared at him. All female students were required to take a course in household charms. While it could be seen as handy, Hermione rather thought it was a waste of time and would be glad when it was no longer required after fifth year. It was no longer required because only about a third of the female students remained after fifth year due to them being betrothed and married.

“It’s fine, would you like me to show you how to ensure your shirt never wrinkles?” She sneered and then rolled her eyes.

Tom chuckled, “What do you think you shall take once you have that free time?”

“Enchanting or Spell Creation, I may drop Astronomy and do both, I do find stargazing such a bore.” Hermione sighed, playing with her hair. The two continued to be top of their year and were obviously far more advanced than their peers, much to the chagrin of Ravenclaw. The course work to them was now more of a refresh as they had worked well into the sixth-year curriculum for all their core subjects and branches out to explore as many other avenues as possible.

“I had similar thoughts, although I do like the idea of knowing what is coming in the future.” Tom nodded. “What about the girls in your dorm, are they still giving you trouble?”

Her cheeks became pink at this, “They just, they think we are courting and want details. They don’t understand why someone like you would want to be with someone like me. Even though I have told them we aren’t together, they just don’t understand. Then they think I’m being rude or uptight and well.... girls are stupid.” She finished with a huff.

Tom chewed on her words. “Well what if we were courting?” He asked causing her to stare at him wide eyed. “Would it make it easier for you? It would probably help me not have to be so fake and polite to the female population.”

“Honestly, I don’t know, it would probably just end up with me being hexed in the halls or with mountains of hate mail. Beside if we were to start courting, I don’t want it to be because of our peers. I want to be courted by someone who wants me, just for who I am.” She said staring away, her eyes slightly unfocused.

“Potions ready.” Tom said as his wand buzzed. Breaking the silence that had fallen after Hermione’s statement.

“Okay, well then, here it goes.” Hermione said. They each uncooked the phials and tipped the contents into the middle of their own piece of charmed parchment. The parchment seemed to absorb the potion before ink began to spread over the page creating a family tree.

At the top of Tom’s page, it read; TOM RIDDLE: HALF BLOOD. Below the title it spread showing his mother and father listing their blood status and continuing from there. After the ink stop spreading, Tom stood there with a rare genuine smile gracing his face, because at the end of his line one name stood out. The only one that mattered. Salazar Slytherin. He was the heir of Slytherin.

Hermione watched with blank eyes as her parchment relieved the truth of her family tree. Hers read HERMIONE SIMMONS: SQUIB BLOOD. It could be seen that through her mother’s line she was distantly related to a magical family in France but had been born after several generations of squibs. Most of her relative however were muggles.

“Close enough to muggle-born.” She sighed; it didn’t really change anything. At least she hoped it didn’t. She looked at Toms results and frowned, she knew what he had suspected due to his parseltongue abilities, but it was different having it confirmed. “Congratulations.”

He shrugged as if it was nothing, but Hermione knew this was important. “I have to go, I promised Allyssa I would go for a walk in the snow with her before she left for home tomorrow. I will see you after the holidays. Enjoy your time with Abraxas.” She rolled up her results and shoved them in her bag, turning to leave without waiting for an answer. Tom however blocked her way.

“Hermione, I’m sorry about your results, but remember tell no one. I didn’t tell Abraxas that you were preforming the spell with me so it’s our little secret.”

“Of course, Tom,” she nodded and then he stepped aside to let her leave.

“Enjoy your Christmas I will see you once I return.” He said. Slowly beginning to pack away the potion’s supplies. He waited until she had just begun to step through the door when he spoke again. “By the way, I would court you, just for who you are.” He said so quietly she couldn’t even be sure he had said it. He smirked silently as she froze in the doorway before shaking herself off and continuing into the empty hallway.

They continued on as if nothing had changed, while both knew that in fact everything had changed.

**********

March 1943 - 5th year

“Tom what is going on?” Hermione whispered furiously as they stood huddled together in a private alcove.

Tom’s face appeared blank, but she knew him better. “What are you talking about?” He asked slowly.

“You know exactly what I mean. This monster, these attacks, they have all been on muggle-borns. Why are you doing this?” She looked up at him pleadingly.

“I have to do this, you don’t understand.” He said softly.

“Why though? Because you’re the heir of Slytherin? That doesn’t mean you have to be a monster.” He flinched just slightly.

“It’s bigger than that Hermione, look just be careful. Don’t go anywhere alone or go out after dark. I can’t... nothing can happen to you.” He said softly, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek, but she pulled away, fire in her eyes.

“You can’t keep hurting people Tom! I can’t let you!” She whisper shouted stepping back from him, he followed her until she was trapped between the wall and his body.

“It will all be over soon. I just need you to trust me. I’ve always kept you safe, haven’t I?” He questioned leaning over her in a way that made her heart race.

“Y-Ye-yes,” she stuttered, her knees shaking.

“Good, I’m sorry about your friend, but please do as I say. This will all be over soon.” He told her, the ‘please’ masking the obvious order. He lowered his head until his face was not even an inch from hers. “Trust me.” He whispered, his breath washing over her face.

“Okay, I will be careful, try not to become someone I don’t recognise.” She whispered, wiping a lone tear from her cheek as she slipped out from beneath his arms and out into the passing students.

Tom stood there for a moment longer, letting himself gain composure. His Knights who he had formed earlier this year were looking for proof of his power. Looking for a reason that they should align their families and ~~their~~ fortunes with him, reasons other than his smooth words and obvious magical abilities. They wanted more, so he was going to give it to them.

He took a deep breath before straightening his prefect badge and slipping into the hall. His thoughts however remained on Hermione. He was already beginning to enact his plans to conquer the world and he knew he wanted her by his side. However, he wasn’t sure that she would agree to his plans and worried what this might mean. Tom would not let go of what was his and Hermione was definitely as his. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, this was going to be a problem for the future, he just hoped it wouldn’t be too big of a problem.

********** 

“Tom a girl is dead, you said to trust you, that this would all be over soon. They are going to shut down the school Tom, then where will we go?” She sobbed.

“It’s okay. I have a plan, that was the last attack and I know how to fix it. I didn’t mean for anyone to die, but it was... it just happened.” He said softly, holding her too him even as she flinched at the contact.

“She was a nice girl, a bit annoying but still lovely.” She cried.

“You think everyone is lovely.” He said with a small smile.

“Hush Tom, a girl is dead this isn’t the time to be making jokes.” She said hitting him softly. Anyone else would have been in a world of pain, but Hermione was different.

“I’m sorry that you’re upset.” He said sincerely.

“But not that she’s dead.” She asked, pulling away from him.

He took a moment to contemplate his next words. “It is unfortunate, but it was necessary, it required a sacrifice.”

“What did?” She knew Tom was experimenting with dark magic, but she didn’t know what exactly.

“The ritual, something to keep me, to keep us safe... a back-up plan.” He said smiling at her with all the charm he possessed. Enough to make anyone’s knees weak, male or female.

“Promise me this was the only time that someone needs to die at school.” She said, knowing some of his plans for the future and not wanting to push it.

“I promise, now I must go and see the headmaster. I have the evidence needed to catch the person responsible after all.” He says placing a sombre expression on his face, he leaned down to kiss her forehead softly before leaving her alone in the abandoned classroom.

Something fundamental had changed with Tom after Myrtle Warrens death and Hermione wasn’t sure she could stand it. But then her heart told her she could stand anything for Tom. Love was silly like that.

********** 

June 1943

“I’m sorry, we just don’t have the beds for you.” Sister Catherine said to Tom and Hermione. They had just returned to Wool’s orphanage after their fifth year to find that Mrs. Cole had passed away while they were gone and therefore their previous arrangement had been abandoned. “With you only being here 8-10 weeks during the year and the children from the war needing a home. We just, we don’t have the space. Perhaps you can contact one of your friends from school?” She said before turning and shutting the door in their face.

“What do we do now Tom?” Hermione fretted chewing on her bottom lip.

“Exactly as she said, we go and stay with a friend. Follow me.” He says turning around pulling his trunk behind him. She did the same, thankful that they had both been charmed feather light before the pair left school. Together the pair made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where they asked the owner if they could burrow his floo.

A quick conversation between Tom and the two Malfoy men had them stepping through the fireplace and into the most luxurious foyer Hermione had ever seen. Of course, Tom had spent every Christmas there since second year, so he was already familiar with the manor.

“Tom, welcome, we are so pleased you could spend your summer with us. How fortunate for us your change of plans.” Mr Malfoy said, tipping his head politely.

“You are most welcoming Mr Malfoy.” Tom replied. “May I introduce you to my companion, Hermione Simmons.” Tom said gesturing for Hermione to step forward.

“Thank you for welcoming me into your home sir.” She greeted curtsying as low as she safely could. Malfoy Senior stepped forward to take her hand, which he then brought up to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles. 

“The pleasure is ours Miss Simmons, we are so fortunate to have you both. Now my wife is currently visiting with her sister, but will be home for supper, which is at 7 in the dining room. The house elves will show you to your rooms, you will be staying in Abraxas’s wing. Please be careful not to wander and get lost. Mupsy and Charot will be able to assist you with all of your needs during your stay.” He smiles broadly at the two teens and gestured to the house elves. “Mupsy, please escort Mr Riddle and Miss Simmons to their rooms and Charot please take their belongings.” He then turned back to the pair. “I will see you both at dinner. Abraxas, ensure our guests feel welcome.” He said, acknowledging his son for the first time before turning and striding out of the room.

“Mister and Missus please follow Mupsy.” The elf bowed and began to lead the teens deep into the large manor. Abraxas fell into step beside Tom.

“Well this is unexpected; can I ask what changed?” He asked carefully, not wanting to earn Tom’s ire this early into the holidays.

“Our previous lodgings were no longer available to us. No matter, I imagine our time can be spent much more productively with the use of your library.”

“Of course,” the boy nodded.

“Library?” Hermione asked. “Will I be allowed to see it?”

“Of course, Hermione, we shall retire there after dinner if my parents do not require our presence.” Abraxas smiled warmly at her. The boys of Slytherin were turning into Tom’s minions, or knights, as he liked to call them. As such, they treated Hermione as their lady, to be cared for, and they were always kind and willing to assist her.

Tom chuckled. “We may lose her for the entire summer.” He joked and she stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner. Abraxas laughed and Hermione smiled, this summer would certainly be better than previous ones.

**********

August 1943

Hermione could not sleep. It was past midnight and she had tossed and turned for hours before giving up and climbing out of the large soft bed that had been provided to her for the summer. Pulling on her dressing gown she padded barefoot to the library. Taking a deep breath as she entered, she smiled, if she couldn’t sleep, she would just have to find a book to read instead. Finding the next volume on enchantments that she had finished earlier that day she settled down into one of the overly stuffed chairs opening her book and becoming lost in its pages.

“Hermione,” a voice called softly, and she jumped slightly as she was disturbed from her slumber. She blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes and looked up into the face of a clearly amused Tom. “I came to wake you for breakfast and found your bed empty, so I took an educated guess.”

“Yes, I couldn’t sleep last night so I came in here... I must have fallen asleep while I was reading.” She said, marking her page as she stood and stretched. She opened her eyes to see Tom staring at her in a way that made her mouth go dry.

“Hmmm,” he said, eyes wandering. She looked down and a blush quickly covering her cheeks. Her dressing gown had come undone in her sleep and the silk night gown underneath it that she had worn to bed was thin and clung to her body. She was naked underneath and Tom could tell. “Tell me Hermione, it is widely assumed that we are courting. The Hogwarts population believe you to be mine. You know me better than any of the fools at school. So tell me why aren’t we courting?” He asked stepping towards her.

“I guess it is because you’ve never asked me.” She said softly, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Miss Simmons, would you permit me the honor of courting you?” He asked just as softly. His hand moving to rest on her hips.

“Yes, Mr Riddle, it would be my honor.” She said smiling at him brightly despite the fact that deep down she knew this wouldn’t end well for her.

“Brilliant.” He said before leaning in and softly pressing his lips to hers, before pulling back to meet her eyes. She stretched up onto her toes and met him halfway for the next kiss. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closely as his lips worked against hers. When they pulled apart both were breathless, with pink tinged cheeks and swollen lips.

**********

January 1945

“I have something to show you.” Said Tom as they walked around the partially frozen lake.

“Is this the something that had you disappearing last month and returning... off?” She questions. Tom has taken an excursion last month and when he returned there was a darkness around him. She ikened it to the same darkness that had surrounded him when Myrtle Warren had been killed, but had not yet broached the subject with him. While he had never hurt her physically like he did with his knights, he was spiteful, and she knew to tread lightly.

Tom’s excursion had taken him to Little Hangelton, where he had first met with his last surviving magical relative. The man had been pitiful, the very definition of inbreeding gone wrong. It had taken very little effort for Tom to end his life and take the only thing of value in the decrepit home, the Gaunt ring. Tom had then gone to visit his muggle relatives. The resemblance had made Tom furious and he struck the ~~two~~ elder Riddles’ down where they stood at the door. He had made sure to take his time in killing his father though and used that death to create his second horcrux with his recently acquired heirloom. Then he cleaned it up to make it look like a gas leak had killed them all in their sleep, altering their wills to put everything in his name. The trip had left Tom tired and he knew the others were able to tell that there was something different on his return.

“Well, yes, in a way. I have found us a home. I was hoping you would like to come and see it.” He told her.

“A home for the both of us?” She asked nervously.

“Well yes, we are courting with the intent to marry are we not?” He questioned.

“Yes, I suppose we are,” she nodded slowly, watching her footing on the wet ground.

“Well we can’t stay at the Malfoys’ forever. So, I have found us a home, procured a number of house elves and it shall be ready and waiting for us ~~t~~ his summer.” He said, smiling brightly at her.

“That sounds wonderful Tom.” She smiled back at him. The couple stopped walking long enough for him to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“So, would you like to see it?” He asked.

“Now?” She asked looking around.

“Yes, now. We are both of age and it is Christmas break, we don’t have to be here.” He said as he began to lead her towards the gates of Hogwarts.

“Where is this house?”

“Little Hangelton.”

“Why there?”

“It was available.” He said dismissively and she knew the conversation was over. They walked in silence, and once they had passed through the gates, he pulled her close and they vanished with a near silent ‘pop’.

**********

The couple graduated Hogwarts with the highest scores on record, scores higher than even Dumbledore. Then for all intents and purposes they disappeared. Tom acquired work at a shop on Knockturn Alley called Borgin and Burke’s, while outside of work he continued to study the dark arts in secret. He still had his knights, each with their own task in gaining political and, or financial power in the world. The wizarding world was just recovering from one dictator, it was not yet ready for another. Not that Tom claimed to be a dictator, he was simply playing the pure blood angle. It was easy, and it would continue to gain him loyalty from those he needed it from. Eventually the world would fear him so much that it wouldn’t matter what angle he was playing because it would be his.

Hermione turned a blind eye to Tom’s behaviour, though it was getting harder and harder to ignore. The darkness in him seemed to be growing and she could feel it like ants crawling along her skin. While Tom studied and worked with dark artefacts and stolen goods, Hermione followed a different route.

Despite her quiet nature and relationship with Tom she enamoured a majority of the people she met. So, it didn’t take long for her to complete the work and gain the financial backing for her to begin her own children’s home. So that no magical orphan of London ever needed to grow up as she and Tom had. In 1948 the home had been completed and opened. While Hermione planned to work closely with the day to day running, she had found a lovely couple in their mid-forties to be the caretakers. Their children had grown, and they were looking for something to dedicate their lives too.

‘A Home For All.’ received their first child just a few days after opening. Hermione had put all her knowledge to good use and designed an alert charm to inform them of cases of accidental magic in the proximity of muggles. The Ministry had paid a fortune for it. Now they would no longer have to wait for a child to appear on the Hogwarts registry at the age of 10. The first was a young boy, aged 6 named Jonathan who had lost his parents in one of the air raids in the muggle war. After Jonathan the children began to arrive in a steady flow. Soon ‘A Home For All’ was home to over 30 children with a staff of 12 house elves and the two caretakers, along with four tutors to teach the children to read and write, as well as history and other things before they were to begin at Hogwarts.

Tom and Hermione continued to court, but Hermione knew it would not go any further. Tom was concentrating on his plans for the wizarding world and those plans did not include a wife.

**********

July 1951

Tom and Hermione lay in bed in a tangle of limbs and sheets. “You are the only thing in this world that makes me feel human my love.” He said as she traced patterns on his chest lightly.

“Why do I get the feeling that you do not see this as a good thing.” She sighed, not looking at him. Tom chuckled, and it was not the warm sound from when they were children. It was cold and empty, of course he could still be charming, but only when required.

“No, I don’t suppose I do and for that I am sorry.” He said.

“No, you’re not Tom. I’ve always been able to trust you, please don’t start lying to me now.” She said, closing her eyes.

“It really has just become too much. You are ~~,~~ my only weakness. This is something I cannot afford. You understand that don’t you?” He asked her, stroking her back lightly.

“I have never pretended to understand you Tom, but I have known for a long time that this was a likely outcome. I choose to be happy with you while I could despite that. I could have run and hid from you, but my heart has always been yours Tom. There was no point in fighting it. I have also achieved something truly great in my life and I am okay with things ending this way.” Tom said nothing after her revelation but frowned slightly as he continued to stroke her back lightly. Once her breathing had evened our Tom took his wand and with one last look at her silently cast the killing curse. Ending her life and losing the last of his humanity in the process.


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta's by WanderingDragon15, edited and uploaded 05/06/2020.

TTH - Part Two

_***** Now I would like you all to assume that everything skipped over or not mentioned ran exactly the same the cannon, I have no desire to re-write her entire seven years at Hogwarts *****_

September 12th, 1979

“She’s beautiful,” said a tired but glowing Jean Granger , looking at her newborn daughter.

“She certainly is dear, well done.” Her husband Richard said smiling at the two people who held his heart.

“Have you decided on a name?” The midwife asked the couple.

“Yes, Hermione Jean Granger.” Jean said, stroking the infant’s cheek.

“A beautiful name.” Replied the midwife, leaving the new family alone for a moment.

**********

September 1st, 1991

A small family stood anxiously in front of the bright red train. “You will write to us or ~~get~~ have one of your teachers contact us if you need anything. If you want to come home, for any reason just tell us and we will make it happen.” The mother fretted, her hand hovering anxiously over her daughter’s body. Several weeks ago, the family’s life had been turned upside down when a strangely dressed woman with a Scottish accent had knocked on their door and introduced them to a world which had previously been hidden from them. This hidden world was a world of magic and their Hermione had a place in this world.

Hermione, of course, was ecstatic, she had always been different from those her own age. She was small for her age, but her front teeth and hair were too large for her. Add that to her bookish nature and the weird things that seemed to happen when she was particularly emotional... well it meant that Hermione was often lonely and without friends.

“Mum I will be fine. You saw my books, Hogwarts is going to be amazing. I’ll finally be around kids like me.” She said her eyes alight with excitement.

“Alright dear... just remember, we are here if you need us.” Her father said, hugging her tightly.

“And we want a letter ~~a~~ every week, even if you are busy.” Her mother added, joining in.

“I will, I promise, and I will miss you both, but I really have to go now.” She said, pulling away. Richard had helped her load her trunk onto the train when they first arrived, so that she would not have to try and manage herself.

Hermione gave her parents one last kiss on the cheek before boarding the train. Once it began to pull away, she waved to them until the platform was out of sight. Then she sat back in her seat, pulled out her new favourite book ‘Hogwarts a history’ and began to hum to herself as she read.

**********

After seeing hundreds of students over the years, there were often those who bore a resemblance to a student from a previous generation, especially since most were following in the footsteps of their family. However, this did not prepare Albus Dumbledore for the shock he felt upon seeing Hermione Granger step forward to be sorted. Albus had only ever taught one other student named Hermione and at the age of 11 these two girls were identical in every way. That was until the girl was sorted into Gryffindor and Albus frowned slightly, for surely a reincarnation would be placed in the same house. Albus made a note to himself to keep an eye on the girl. Hermione Simmons had certainly been a notable witch, the orphanage she founded was still open almost 30 years later. Her scores still highest on record along with Tom Riddle ~~.~~ It was not long after the opening of her orphanage that the girl had gone missing without a trace. Then a short time after that Tom vanished as well, only to re-emerge later as Lord Voldemort.

Albus was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of Harry Potter’s named being called for sorting. He smiled as Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, and all thoughts of the two Hermione’s were forgotten.

**********

June 1995

“You know what I find strange?” Hermione asked her two best friends Harry and Ron.

“You mean other than the fact that we finished our last exam less than 24 hours ago and you’re already studying?” Ron asked around a mouthful of chocolate frog.

Hermione pokes her tongue at him. “No, I was just looking up the highest O.W.L scores on record and found that the first and second spots across all subjects are all held by two students from 1943. Tom Riddle and Hermione Simmons, hold the record for the highest scores Hogwarts has ever seen. I checked and they also hold the record for the highest N.E.W.T scores across eight subjects. I mean we know what happened to Tom Riddle, but I wonder what happened to Hermione Simmons if she was so brilliant.” She pondered.

“Riddle probably killed her,” Said Harry off handily, he had barely spoken since the final task, and his friends were unsure about how to help him. “If she was as brilliant as you say, then he probably saw her as a threat and eliminated her.”

Hermione made a sound of acknowledgement, but didn’t comment, letting the trio fall into silence once more. She had... a feeling about this girl, she would see what else she could find on Hermione Simmons.

**********

May 1997

Over time Hermione had begun to notice that she knew things she didn’t remember learning in class or in her own research. She knew how to occlude. Hermione had never used Occlumency in her life but as soon as Harry had mentioned having lessons with Snape, she could recall the technique and apply it as if she had known here entire life. As if the knowledge had just been in her head, waiting to be unlocked. She knew spells, curses, and runes she didn’t remember reading about, things she had no way of knowing and yet she did. She didn’t know everything and her new found knowledge applied to subjects outside the curriculum as well, but since the end of her fourth year Hermione had noticed that her knowledge seemed to grow without any conscious action on her part. This wasn’t particularly a bad thing, but it did worry her. If not for her knowledge of Occlumency then she would fear someone was entering her mind without permission. Instead she just took note of things she seemed to know without knowing how she knew them. She would figure it out eventually, she always did.

———————-

March 1998

She felt like she was breaking, every cell in her body screamed with her. Her throat was hoarse but she continued to scream. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy manor. Once at the Manor they were separated and Hermione found herself being tortured for information by Bellatrix LeStrange.

Finally, the curse ended, and Hermione lay on the ground panting. The girl had lost control of her bladder and her stomach the contents of which covered the floor beside her. She wasn’t sure how long Bellatrix had been torturing her, but she didn’t think she would survive much longer, even with her shields her mind seemed dangerously fragile.

Bellatrix was furious and she was terrified, the sword of Gryffindor was supposed to be in her vault. But it wasn’t, it was right here in front of her. She needed to find out how they had gotten it and more importantly if the teens had gotten anything else from her vault.

“What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or I swear, I will run you through with this dagger!” Bellatrix screeched.

“It’s a fake.” Hermione cried as she gasped for breath.

“What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!” Hermione’s screamed once more, the sound echoing through the manor and into the dungeons below.

“HERMIONE, HERMIONE.” Ron’s voice reached hers ears and she sobbed harder.

“How did you get into my vault?” Bellatrix screamed. “Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?”

“We only met him tonight!” Hermione sobbed. “We’ve never been inside your vault... it isn’t the real sword! It’s just a copy.”

“A copy?” Screeched Bellatrix. “Likely story!” 

“But we can find out, Draco fetch the goblin.” Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy. 

“And in the meantime, why don’t we make sure you never forget your place.” The wild witch took the dagger from the waistline of her dress and immobilised Hermione with a spell. “Now everyone will always know what you are.” Bellatrix spat as she took the blade to Hermione’s arm and carved eight letters into her pale flesh. M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D.

Bellatrix took a step back to admire her work, Hermione was crying silently now, her voice lost to her ~~,~~ (. When) the immobilise spell released she curled onto her side cradling her bleeding arm to her chest.

The world continued to move around her and as she tried to think past the pain, it felt as if her mind had finally cracked, images and memories flooded her. Things that did not belong to her, but at the same time did. A whole other life washed over and invaded her. It was too much for her and Hermione let the blackness at the edge of her vision take her. The last thing Hermione consciously remember was being thrown as a large crash sounded throughout the room, then Harry’s voice as they began to move very fast.

*****

Hermione woke with a gasp and leaned over as she dry heaved, having nothing in her to vomit. Fleur stroked her back gently until the spasms ~~had~~ subsided and Hermione crashed fell back against her pillows. The trio had escaped the dark manor with the assistance of Dobby the house elf, but the escape had cost Dobby his life.

Patting Hermione’s face with a cool cloth Fleur’s brow furrowed, the girl shouldn’t be vomiting or even feeling pain with the potions she had been given.

“Water, please.” She croaked and Fleur held a straw to her lips to help her drink. “Thank you.” Hermione said once she had finished. “What happened? Are Harry and Ron okay?”

“Yes, the boys are both fine, just worried about you. Your house elf friend was killed by Bellatrix’s dagger however and Harry is upset by this. You were the only one hurt.” Fleur said softly and Hermione chuckled darkly. While she was unconscious her mind had done what it did best and organised all the information.

“That’s one way to put it,” she said. “Will my arm ever heal?”

“I do not know.” The French witch told the girl softly. “The blade was cursed. Bill has been working on what the curse was, but he isn’t hopeful. I am sorry. It is still bleeding at the moment, it seems that it will take a long time for it to close.”

“Thank you for telling me and for healing me.” Hermione said sincerely to Fleur.

“You will need to rest, the curse is still causing spasms, I made a light broth for when you feel ready to eat. You had a few broken bones, but they will be fine in a few hours. I’m sorry I could not do better.” She said trying not to cry for the beautiful young girl in front of her who had been hurt more than anyone should have to be.

“It’s okay really, thank you. I would like to try to eat something and I need to talk to Harry and Ron.” Hermione said, resting her hand on top of Fleur’s. “Please express my gratitude to Bill as well for working on the blade.”

“Wee, I will go get your boys and something small for you to eat. Not too much though or you will make yourself sick. You and Harry are skin and bones.” She said standing to take her leave.

Once alone Hermione closed her eyes and sifted through what she had learnt. She had all the memories of the life of Hermione Simmons. Born September 12th, 1927, orphaned at two and died July 28th, 1951 at the hands of Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle who she now knew an extraordinary number of things about. To many things, Hermione thought as she shuddered. The only explanation of this was that she was in fact this woman reborn. While documented cases of reincarnation were extremely rare, she didn’t have any other logical explanation.

The door opened and two exhausted looking young men entered.

“Hermione I’m so, so sorry. I was so stupid.” Harry sobbed as he fell to his knees on the floor beside the bed, hovering but not touching.

“Harry, I know, it wasn’t as if you meant for any of this to happen, but you need to be more careful.” She said softly. The girl knew they had bigger things to worry about. This was war and people were going to get hurt. “It doesn’t matter now, because Bellatrix gave us the answers, we’ve been looking for.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter? She almost killed you.” Growled Ron, the red-head’s face was pale and his eyes held heavy bags underneath.

She held out her hand and he gently took it in hers. “Ron, look at me. I’m okay. I’m here and I’m alive, right now that’s all that matters.” She said softly and the boy nodded reluctantly, obviously not willing to fight with her. “Thank you, now Bellatrix was almost insane with the thought that we had gotten into her vault and I think that’s because You-Know-Who has given her a horcrux. Just like he did with Mr. Malfoy and she put it in her vault.” Hermione explained.

“That makes sense. It would certainly explain her reaction.” Agreed Harry after a moment, “How do we get in there, you can’t break into Gringotts.”

“Well, normally no... but we do have access to a goblin and a strand of her hair...” said Hermione holding up a single strand of black curly hair.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?.” Ron asked, rubbing his hands together.

48 hours later the trio found themselves riding on the back of a dragon across northern England having just successfully broken in and out of Gringotts bank.

As Hermione clung to the enormous reptiles back it gave her time to go through the memories of her past life. She understood how she could have loved Tom Riddle once but was glad that none of the affection for him transferred to her current reincarnation. She found many similarities between herself and Miss Simmons personalities, but also a few key differences that she was grateful for. She didn’t like the thought of being someone else... even if that someone was another version of herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the dragon began to descend, continuing to drop until they were closer to the ground then they were the clouds. She could see a body of water coming up, they would have to jump for it.

She turned her head to shout over the wind, “We have to jump!” She called as loud as she could, “When we get over the water, we jump.”

“Are you crazy?!” Ron shouted back.

“No, just follow me!” She said, as they flew closer and closer to water’s surface. “JUMP NOW!” Hermione threw herself off of the beasts back and tried not to scream as she plummeted into the freezing cold water. Both Harry and Ron splashed down just moments later and the three of them made their way to the shore opposite where the dragon had landed at the far end of the lake.

“Here,” Hermione’s said, tossing Ron cloths from her bag to change into as the ones he wore now where suited to the transfigured form he had used at the bank. She cast several strong drying and warming charms on Harry before changing out of the Bellatrix copy clothes. Both muttered a ‘thanks’ and turned around in order to offer her some semblance of privacy. Once dressed in dry garments she cast a few more warming charms on herself.

“Arrrgh,” Harry yelled clutching his forehead and falling to his knees. The other two rushed to his side.

“What is it Harry?” Hermione asked, as she knelt beside him.

“He knows, he knows we are after them. He is going to check on them all. He is keeping the snake close. I saw Hogwarts, I think the last one is hidden there.” Harry gasped, still clutching his forehead. Hermione summoned a pain potion for him and a pepper-up for each of them. It had already been a long day and she got the feeling that it wasn’t going to be over anytime soon.

Hermione thought through what she knew. “I think, I think it will be Ravenclaw’s Diadem... and he most likely hid it in the Room of Requirement. He would be conceded enough to think he was the only one who could figure out how to use it.” She said looking at her hands.

“That’s brilliant Hermione!” Said Harry, looking much better after the potion consumption.

“What’s a diadem?” Ron asked, frowning.

“It’s like a sort of tiara, there’s a drawing of it in Hogwarts a history.” She quickly summoned the book from her beaded bag and flicked through the pages until she found the right one.

“I’ve seen that before,” Harry said, “Last year in the Room of Hidden Things when I was hiding Snape’s book.”

“Okay, so we need to get to Hogwarts.” Said Ron. “Let’s get to Hogsmeade and see if we can find a way in from there.” The other two agreed and it was mutual consensus that they should go under Harry invisibility cloak. Apparating as a group under a piece of fabric was not the easiest thing to do, but the group did their best. Harry took the lead as he was the most powerful magically and they all hung on tight.

As soon as their feet touched solid ground in Hogsmeade a caterwauling charm alerted those around of their presence.

“Shit.” Ron swore as the trio looked around. They could hear shouting around the village, but no one was near them.

“Oi, get in here.” A voice called from their left. “Potter, come on before the Death Eaters find you.” It said again and the three looked at each other before hurrying towards the open door. Not a moment too soon as two bodies in black hoods came crashing around the corner.

“Oi Abe. Where is Potter? We know he’s here, the Dark Lord said he would be coming.” One of the men said.

“No one is here you bloody idiots, you lot have made sure of that.”

“Then what triggered the alarm?” The man questioned.

“I was just putting my cat out and if I want to put my cat out no curfew from you lot is going to stop me!” The man identified now as Abe told the men before shutting the door in their faces. The trio remained silent and hidden from sight as Abe listened to the retreated footsteps as they continued to search the alleyway.

“Okay, they are gone now. Come through here, the back room has no windows” he said gesturing for the invisible group to follow him. They did just that and entered what seemed to be an overcrowded sitting room with a large portrait of a young woman taking up a good amount of space on one of the walls. Once the door was shut behind them, they threw off their cloak.

“Thank you, Mr Dumbledore.” Hermione said and the boys looked at her in confusion. “You are Aberforth aren’t you? And that’s your sister Ariana?” She said softly, nodding to the smiling portrait.

“Yes, that’s us, you go get him.” Abe said nodding to the portrait, and she began to move, not sideways like other magical paintings, but instead she turned and moved backwards as if going deeper into the frame until she became just a small dot. “What are you three doing here, half the bloody country is looking for you?”

“We’re on a mission, from your brother. We have to get into the castle.”

“A mission hey? Nice cosy one with lots of hot meals and warm beds?” He said eyeing the three.

“Look it’s important.” Harry said defensively.

“He made everyone feel important. Feel special, bet you didn’t even question it did you. Just followed his word. Like so many others. You should give up ~~kids~~ , go find somewhere far away to hide and just leave it.”

“Why should we? You’re still here, still fighting.”

“Yes, but I’m old, set in my ways. Those idiots don’t bother me much as long as I keep them in drink.”

“Sir, it really is important.” Said Hermione softly, Abe looked at her, his face softening as he really took the time to take in her appearance.

“I’m sure it feels that way love, he always made it feel important. If you really need to get to the castle, I won’t stop you. But just know the people who did things for my brother usually wound up dead.” He told them, then looked back at the portrait. Ariana was growing bigger once more but she wasn’t alone anymore. Soon the portrait swung open and out of a hidden tunnel came a dishevelled and bloodied Neville Longbottom.

“Neville.” Hermione cried moving forward to greet him.

“Hey guys long time no see.” He grinned at them even with his split lip and swollen eye. The dark-haired teen had matured since the previous summer and now stood just over six foot. His cheek held a long healing gash and he was favouring his right side.

“What happened to you?” Ron asked coming over to pat his dorm mate on the back.

“Ahh, the Carrows, didn’t take to kindly to us standing up to them. Listen Abe, we’ll be sending a few more through tonight.” Neville said to the man with familiarity.

“I’m not a ruddy train station.” He grumbled but nodded anyway.

“What do you need?” Neville asked the trio.

“We need to get into the castle and then we need to find something.” Harry told the boy.

“Well, come on then, this way,” he gestured leading them into the tunnel. The tunnel itself seemed to be carved straight from the earth, just large enough for Ron, who was the tallest of the four to walk through at full height without hitting his head.

During the journey underground to the castle, Neville caught the trio up on what had been happening at school while they had been on the run. The three weren’t sure who had been worse off.

“Of course, they started trying to use our families to get us to behave. I mean you can understand their thinking.” Said Neville. “Anyway, they went after Gran pretty early on. Little old lady living by herself, probably thought that she’d give them no trouble, only sent a pair of them. Course she took them out and has been on the run ever since. Sending me letters when she can. Says she’s proud of me and to keep up the good work.” Though they couldn’t see his face they could tell that he was smiling. “Alright just wait here for a second.” Neville told them after a short climb, he pushed open the portrait and stepped out of the tunnel. “Oi, listen up you lot, I’ve got something for you!” He shouted at the gathered teenagers.

“Not more of Aberforth’s cooking I hope!” A voice that the trio recognised as Seamus shouted and a few others laughed agreeing with him.

“Not quite.” Said Hardy stepping out of the tunnel followed by Ron and Hermione. The gathering immediately erupted into cheers and applause. A red headed girl separated herself from the front of the group and tackled the three in a hug. Another young man got on the wireless announcing, ‘lighting has struck, I repeat lightening has struck.’

As the group greeted their friends, they felt warmth fill them for the first time in months. This is what they were fighting for, their friends, their family, and their loved ones.

Once the group had settled down Harry addressed them all. “We’re here to find something, we know what it is and where it’s hidden, but it means we need everyone out of this room so we can access another version of it.” Harry stopped speaking as the door opened and ~~a~~ Cho Chang walked in. She paused momentarily at the scene before speaking, seemingly to Neville.

“They know Harry is here. Snape has called for a full school assembly.” She said.

“That could work well for us.” Hermione said to Harry and Ron, before turning to Neville. “Can the younger ones go through the tunnel?” He nodded and she continued. “Send the younger ones through to safety, anyone else who wants to stay should put on a school cloak and we will make our way to the great hall. Hide in plain sight. There is going to be a fight tonight. Once we have taken back the castle then the room and tunnel should be empty, and we can come back to retrieve the diadem.” She said.

“Hermione, I think you and I should go to the Chamber of Secrets.” Said Ron and his two friends turned to look at him. “Well we still have the cup and even if we find the diadem, we have no way of destroying it.”

“Of course, Ron, that’s brilliant” she beamed at him.

“Okay, you go confront Snape, and we will go get the fangs to destroy the last of them.” Hermione said.

“Alright but be careful.” Harry said.

“You too.” Hermione whispered, hugging him tightly.

“Here take the map so you can find me after.” Harry said handing them the folded piece of parchment.

The rest of the group organised quickly and a few minutes later the room had been cleared.

**********

Deep underground of the second-floor bathroom Hermione and Ron stood breathing heavily and sopping wet. The destroyed remains of the Hufflepuff Cup lay twisted on the ground before them.

“Well that was....” Hermione began, trailing off.

“Interesting.” Ron finished and she nodded, unsure of what else to say.

“We better get back to Harry,” She said after a moments silence, stashing two fangs in her pocket, Ron doing the same. “Now if we see a giant snake, we just have to kill it.” She chuckled nervously.

“Right.” He said nodding. “At least it’s not a spider.” The pair used one of the old brooms Hermione had in her magic bag to make their way back up to the bathroom.

They found Harry on the stairs outside the great hall having just left Professors McGonagall and Sinatra.

“How’d it go then?” Harry asked the two.

“Ron was brilliant.” Praised Hermione and the red headed teen ducked his head blushing. “Here take this, in case we get separated.” She thrust one of the fangs from her pocket into his hand.

“Alright, I don’t think we have long, so we better get moving.” Harry instructed and the three quickly made their way back up to the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirement.

They stood at the front of the room of hidden things with eyes wide. “Accio Ravenclaw’s Diadem.” Ron called wand outstretched but nothing happened. “Worth a shot.” He shrugged.

“It was this way.” Said Harry bringing them over to where he remembered hiding Snape’s book in sixth year.

As they searched through the Room of Requirement something caught Hermione’s eye and she stopped to hold it gingerly in her hands. It was a time turner, but the runes and markings were different. She stared at it for a moment before shaking her head softly and slipping the chain around her neck. She tucked the delicate mix of silver, gold and glass into the space between her breasts, covered by layer of material before getting back to the task at hand.

“I’ve got it.” Cried Harry, holding up the diadem. It was so delicate and beautifully made. If it wasn’t for the evil that could be felt rolling off the diadem, it would have been one of the most beautiful things Hermione had even seen.

“Great let’s get rid of it then.” Said Ron holding out a fang.

“Ha! Now we’ve got you.” The voice of Vincent Crabbe startled the trio as they turned to find three wands pointed at them.

“I’ll be taking my wand back now Potter.” Draco Malfoy sneered.

“Come on Draco, let’s take them to our lord.” Hissed Gregory.

“Expelliarmus!” Harry shouted, diving one way as Hermione and Ron dove the other. Stacks exploded behind them as they were chased deeper into the maze of lost things.

“Fierua fire!” They heard a voice yell and crackling could be heard as the temperature of the room began to rise.

“Harry!” Hermione screeched and the spectacled boy appeared out of a stack to their left.

“Crabbe’s set the bloody place on fire!” Ron growled. The three looked around for means to escape. On top of a junk pile to their left Harry spotted several brooms.

“Look, up there, we need to climb.” He said making his way towards the pile. The two friends followed and quickly mounted the brooms heading towards the exit.

“Crabbe!” They heard Goyle scream somewhere to the right of them, the yell that followed told the trio that the boy had become a victim to his own spell. The smoke had begun to build in the room.

“Come on, we have to save them,” yelled Harry over the growing inferno.

“If we die for them, I’ll kill you Harry,” shouted Ron as he turned his broom to follow. Rescuing the two remaining teens the odd group flew quickly towards the door. Hermione blasted it open and the five shot into the hall, crashing to the ground.

Harry turned to the raging inferno, taking the diadem in his hands and tossing into the flames. The magic hissed and screeched before sending out a blast that threw them back to the floor.

“Bloody hell.” Said Ron as he stood, offering his hand to Hermione.

“Thank you.” Hermione said and the trio turned with wands drawn to look at their rivals. “Are you going to kill us now?” She asked pointedly

“No, I just want to find my mother and get out of here.” Said Draco, the three nodded as the blond quickly turned to leave.

“And you?” Ron asked Goyle, who still sat in the hallway. Then there was a loud boom and the castle shook, causing them to look around wildly.

“I won’t hurt you. I just... I want this to be over.” He said, slumping against the wall.

Another bang and dust stirred in the air around them. The trio looked at each other. “We need to get out there and help. Try to stick together. If you see the snake, kill it.” Harry said and then started sprinting down the hall. Voldemort’s followers were in the castle now and the battle between light and dark had begun in earnest.

Hermione lost track of the spells she cast as she made her way through the halls with Harry and Ron. They rounded one corner to the heartbreaking sight of George and Percy crying as the held the body of Fred between them. Ron move quickly to join his brothers while the other two moved to shield them in their moment of grief. It didn’t last long though and soon they were pulled away. Hermione cursed Greyback sending him out a fourth story window when she found him feasting on the dead body of one of her dorm mates.

Hermione worked hard to shield her mind, to block out the pain and grief as she fought her way through her beloved school.

“Harry, you have to find him, use your link.” She said grabbing his arm as they took a moment in a calm corridor. Harry concentrated for a moment before he saw it.

“The shrieking shack, that’s where he is. He isn’t even fighting.” Hardy spat disgusted.

“Is the snake with him?” she asked, and the Harry nodded. “Okay, well let’s go then. We are in this together.” She said grabbing his hand. They managed to make it out into the grounds without too much trouble but the bodies they saw on the way would haunt her for years. Colin, Pavarotti, Professor Sprout, Cho, Seamus, Remus, Tonks and so many more.

“I think we should use the cloak.” Hermione said and Harry nodded pulling it out and throwing it over the both of them. Their feet were showing for most of the trip, but in the middle of a life-threatening battle no one paid much attention to a couple extra pairs of feet. They were able to make it into the tunnel without any problems. They silenced their shoes and themselves before creeping carefully into the shack.

“Master, please let me go and get the boy.” Severus was pleading with the Dark Lord. Hermione and Harry remained invisible, crouched down to peak through the broken wall into the room beside them.

“No, Severus, the boy will come to me. Until he does there is something we must discuss Severus. This wand, it does not obey me as it should. Do you know why that is Severus?” The Dark Lord’s voice was like a hiss, it crawled under skin and turned your blood cold. Nothing like the voice that Hermione remembered.

“You have done extraordinary magic with that wand my lord.” Severus said, eyes down.

“No, I have done my usual magic. But I think, you know the story of this wand yes?” The pale faced man questioned and the potion master nodded. “Then you know that to be the true master of the elder wand you must defeat its previous owner.” He said.

“Please my lord, I beg you.” Snape said.

“Now you have been most useful to me Severus, but now you must die.” Voldemort raises his wand.

“Wait. Before you kill me, my lord. There is something I must tell you.” He said hands raised.

“I suppose I could accommodate one final request from one of my most loyal.” He gestured for the man in front of him to continue.

“I was never loyal to you I swore my loyalty to Dumbledore the day you decided to hunt down Lily Potter. I killed Dumbledore on his orders, not yours. I passed along information to the Order to disrupt you plans. I gave Harry Potter the Sword of Gryffindor so that he could destroy your Horcruxes. I did all I could to help bring about you ruin.” The man stood strong and proud as he confessed his deception to the most evil wizard the world had known. Voldemort’s face became enraged as he raised his wand once more.

“For that I shall take great pleasure in your death! Nagini kill!” Voldemort ordered the snake and Severus allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. As the snake lunged for his throat, he buried a basilisk venom dipped bladed deep into its stomach dragging the blade upwards until it reached the snakes jaw. “No!” Voldemort screamed as Nagini dropped to the floor with a heavy thud (nd he immediately cast the Killing Curse in his rage. A green light filled the room as the curse hit the already bleeding man, ending his life.

Harry and Hermione were still crouched on the other side of the wall holding their breath and trying not to make a sound. They could not believe what they had seen or heard. They continued to watch as the Dark Lord stood with his hands on his knees, panting, red eyes glowing murderously. A muscle spasm took Hermione by surprise and she shifted suddenly falling loudly to the floor.

Harry stared at her horrified and she pressed her finger to her lips as Voldemort straightened raising his wand.

“Who is there?” He questioned and Hermione stood slowly, no longer able to see Harry she motioned for him to leave but could not see if he did so.

Hermione stepped into the room. “Hello Tom,” she said softly, allowing her voice to be familiar. The man’s eyes widened, and his face showed as much shock as it capable of. Hermione looked around with a sad expression. “Well, you really have made a mess of things, haven’t you?” She asked coming to stand in front of him, but as far away as the room would allow.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

“You already know who I am Tom. I’m the last of your humanity.” She said, repeating the words he had said to Ms. Simmons before killing her. “Now I knew back then that you had plans you wouldn’t share with me, but this Tom? Really? Is this what you aspired to be all those years ago?” She sighed, shaking her head.

“This is impossible. You’re dead.”

“You would know, after all you killed me. Then again, that’s not really the point here is it?”

“Then what is the point?” He questioned wand still pointed at her.

“The point is how did you make such a mess of things? You really should have kept me around Tom.” She grinned fingering her wand.

He scowled, not appreciating the insult. “Well if people weren’t so stubborn.” He bit out.

“Yes, people do tend to become stubborn when they are told that they don’t have a right to live.” She agreed. 

“Enough of this! You are dead!” He growled, “I’m done playing games with a ghost!” He said before if firing a blue jet at her. Hermione shielded it easily and the two began to duel, moving as if in a dance as spells flew around them, exploding walls and bouncing off furniture.

Harry stood frozen under the cloak; he didn’t understand what was happening. He watched as Hermione duelled in a way he had never seen before and was mesmerised by the show of skill. 

A jet of light caught Voldemort in the shoulder, and he howled in rage. “You think you can beat me little girl? You are nothing but a ghost!” He hissed.

“Maybe, but I’m a pissed off ghost with a wand.” She said throwing spell after spell at the monster. She had no doubt that she would lose this battle, but at least she could give Harry a better chance.

Finally, a jet of orange light made it past her defences, striking her in the chest. She felt metal heat against her skin and could hear the breaking of glass. Her mouth opened into an ‘o’ as the time turner she had found earlier was shattered against her body by the spell. Voldemort’s face showed triumph and Harry cried out silently as his best friend flew backwards through the air. And then she was falling, as the room around her blurred and she felt as if she was spinning out of control. After what felt like an eternity she hit the ground with a thump and the world around her went black.


	3. Part Three: Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins Hermione's Time in the Marauders era.  
> Beta version uploaded 17/06/202   
> Thanks to WanderingDragon15

TTH Part 3 - Chapter one 

August 28th, 1977.

Four young men sat around a rickety old table in an old boarded house that had been dubbed by the villagers as the ‘Shrieking Shack’. They had come to plan their start of school prank. While the young men used the house once a month for a very specific purpose, they also took advantage of the house’s privacy the rest of the month as well. It was at this house that they liked to scheme and plot for their pranks, they even occasionally used the space to do their homework. It was here that they could leave their unfinished plans without fear of getting caught. 

“So that’s the plan, right?” James asked. The boy was grinning a wide smile that showed off his perfect teeth. He had dark hair, almost black that stuck out in every direction, a feat aided by the way the boy continually ran his hands through it. He was confident and handsome, his robes expensive and he looked every inch the pure blood wizard that he was. 

“Yes James. That is the plan,” said Sirius. Sirius Black stood about two inches taller than his friend James and had shoulder length black hair with a slight curl. His face was the product of generations of pure blood breeding. The boy was beautiful, and he knew it. He wore ripped jeans and an untucked rock band t-shirt. His cloak laid across the chair behind him. 

“Just don’t forget to add the time delay to the charm James.” Remus said. He was the tallest of the group and had a collection of scars that made him look older than his friends. His eyes were kind and he had wiry muscles that hinted at a hidden strength. 

“One time, I forget one time.” James groaned, dropping his head onto the table in front of him.

“Why am I always the look out?” Peter whined to his friends.

“Not always mate.” Said Sirius clapping him on the back. 

“Almost always.” The boy mumbled. He was the shortest of the group and a bit rounder than the other boys. He had dirty blonde hair, and his face held a childlike innocence that the other three lacked. 

“Come on Pete, we need a look out and you aren’t the best with the spells. It’s just playing to our strengths.” Remus said diplomatically, “You are still an important part of everything.” 

“Yeah, I know, it’s just,” Peter cut-off as a strong wind started and sent the papers, books and a number of small objects flying around the room. The four boys shielded their heads from the debris and ducked under the table. As quickly as it had started the wind stopped and the room became still and quiet once more. The quartet looked at one another before climbing out from under the table, their wands drawn. 

“Umm, guys,” said Sirius. On the ground up against the wall was the body of a young woman. “Where did she come from?” He asked as the four stepped slowly towards her.

“Is she alive?” Peter asked nervously. 

“I can hear her heartbeat.” Said Remus. “James, Peter you two go get help, she is bleeding a lot.” He instructed and the pair apparated out of the shack to the gates of Hogwarts before they began running towards the castle. 

Sirius was kneeling before the girl. She still held her wand in her right hand, obviously having been fighting someone. Her clothes were ripped and her hair matted with dirt and blood. He noticed a bandage on her left arm with blood seeping through it. It looked as if the blood stains might spell out a word but the bandage was too dirty for him to make out what it said.

“What do you think happened to her?” He whispered and Remus sighed. 

“The war seems to be closer than we thought.” He knelt down on the ground next to his friend.

“But look at her, she is so tiny, nothing but skin and bones. She can’t be any older than us, can she?” Sirius felt something stir within him, a feeling of protectiveness. Like he needed to shield her from all the darkness of the world. “Remus... does she make you feel...” the boy trailed off unsure how to explain.

“Protective.” Remus nodded. “Moony feels it too, the need to protect her.” 

There was a pop as James reappeared with a flustered looking Witch. The witch, Madam Pomfrey was the medi-witch at Hogwarts and Remus knew she would be able to help the girl. The woman had patched him up enough times for him to be able to attest to her skill.

“Oh my, what happened?” She cried, moving towards the girl.

“We don’t know Ma’am, she just appeared out of thin air.” James said.

“Well, I don’t want to know what you four were doing out here but she is lucky you were here.” The witch cast several diagnostic spells, stopped any bleeding and stabilised the girl. Then the medi-witch immobilized the girl in order to levitate her for the trip to the hospital wing. “I need to get her back to the hospital wing. Thank you, boys, for calling me.”

“Wait, can we come with you?” Asked Sirius.

“We want to know what happened to her.” Said James.

“Also If she’s going to be okay.” Added Remus. 

“The three of you probably should come along. I’ve no doubt that Professor Dumbledore will wish to speak with you. While you are in the hospital wing you will stay out of the way. This girl is in need of quite a bit of help and I will not have you interrupt.” She said, and with that the three boys followed the Medi-witch and her charge to the Hogwarts infirmary. 

“Where’s Pete?” Remus asked James.

“I sent him to get Professor Dumbledore. Figured he should know about this.” James shrugged and Remus nodded.

When they arrived at the infirmary Madam Pomfrey levitated the girl onto a bed before summoning privacy screens to surround the space. The three boys sat on a bed outside the screens and listened to the matron work. 

The medi-witch could not believe what this girl had been put through. The diagnostic spells showed months of malnutrition and sleep deprivation. She also had signs of having been subjected to the Cruciatus curse. She had spell damage to her chest from where a spell seemed to have hit a necklace the girl was wearing. There were bits of metal still embedded in the wound. Her ribs and sternum had been shattered by the spell impact and punctured one of her lungs. Poppy quickly vanished the bits of metal and moved to close the wound. There were also several older scars that mad it apparent that this young woman was no stranger to being on the receiving end of a wand and Poppy did her best to ensure the girl wasn’t left with anymore. 

Summoning several potions, she quickly spelled them into her unconscious patient. Then once she had taken care of the wound on the girl’s chest she started on the rest of her body. She almost cried when she saw the slur that had been carved into the girls’ arm. There was nothing she could do for the cursed wound apart from cleaning and wrapping it. When she was finally done, she cleaned the girl up magically, spelled her into a hospital gown, and draped a blanket over her. She had given her a sedative and dreamless sleep; the girl would need to sleep for a day or two at least to give her a chance to heal properly. 

The boys on the other side of the screen listened to what the medi-witch was doing, none of them dared to breath as they caught the words muttered on the other side of the screen. Words that horrified them; such as ‘Cruiatus, tortured, dark curses, only 18, punctured lung, starved’. At some point the were joined by Peter and Dumbledore but they just held up their fingers up in a gesture to remain silent and nodded to the screens. Peter couldn’t stay as he had work at his summer job and the boys patted his back in farewell.

By the time Poppy emerged from behind the curtains she was as pale as the three young men who were waiting for her. 

“Poppy, what has happened?” Dumbledore asked, leading the witch to sit heavily in a chair. 

“The girl has been hurt by someone terribly. I can’t say who she is, but she cannot be a student as I do not recognise her.” She told him, her eyes sad.

“Is she one of them?” He asked.

Poppy blanched and then shook her head. “No, she has a slur carved into her arm that leads me to believe she is a muggle born or at least the child of one.”

“What else can you tell me?” He asked and she looked towards the teens unsure if she wanted to divulge so much private information about the girl in front of them. “Young Messrs Black, Potter and Lupin understand the importance of secrecy and they seem invested in the young woman’s health.” The three boys nodded vigorously. “You understand that nothing you hear is to leave this room.” He said, addressing the three seriously. 

“Yes headmaster,” they said together.

“Continue Poppy.” Albus said and she sighed.

“She is littered with scars, some of which are years old. Most recently she seems to be suffering the aftereffects of several strong crucio’s.” Sirius blanched; he knew exactly what one of those felt like. “She has also been hit with a piercing curse that should have killed her, however it appears that she had been wearing a large pendant that saved her life. Her sternum and ribs were shattered though and one of her lungs punctured. They will be back to normal by tomorrow. She is severely malnourished too, it will take a while for her to be completely healthy again, and I’m not sure how long it’s been since she has had a proper meal.” Remus frowned, this poor girl. “She also had a fractured wrist, sprained ankle and bruising over most of her body, but that wasn’t the worse.”

“You mean there is worse than being starved, tortured and almost killed.” James blanched looking positively green. 

The matron nodded sadly. “Yes, someone has carved into her arm with a cursed blade. You asked if she was one of them, a death eater. I can tell you she’s not as someone has carved the slur mudblood into her left forearm. I cannot get the wound to close. It will heal eventually and it will certainly scar.” 

“The poor thing.” Albus said, now even more curious over the girl’s identity. Sirius felt a white-hot rage fill him, he wanted to find whoever had done this to the girl and peel the flesh from their bones with some of the darkest curses hidden in the Black family library. “And you have no idea who she is?” 

“I know that she is 18, French or English descent, and that she is a witch,” Poppy answered. “She has a small beaded bag with her and a wand” she added as an afterthought. 

“Maybe I can identify her,” Albus said and Poppy nodded, waving her wand and muttering quietly to vanish the screens. 

“No need for those quite yet, since the term does not start for another four days.” She said. 

Albus frowned, he couldn’t tell much of the girls looks at the moment, only that she was small, underweight, and had dark curly hair. Bandages were wrapped around her head and also covered one cheek. 

“I’ve covered all of her wounds just to protect them while she heals. She was so malnourished that I couldn’t close them all, but the potions will help with that while she sleeps.” The medi-witch informed them. The three boys moved to stand next to her bed, examining her.

“What will happen to her headmaster?” James asked.

“That will depend entirely on her. Poppy you said she had a bag, maybe it has her identification in it.” Albus said and Poppy nodded, summoning the bag and sending it into the headmasters’ hands. As soon as he touched the bag it sent a shock that caused him to drop it quickly. The bag did not fall to the floor however instead it disappeared. The five looked around.

“Ahh, I think I found it.” Said Remus, looking at the sleeping girls form. “I think it’s in her bed.” Albus frowned but pulled the blanket down to find the bag was indeed resting atop the girls’ stomach. 

“How interesting, she must be extremely bright or have some very clever friends.” Said Albus as he waved his wand over the small beaded bag. “There are some powerful protective charms on this, even if I were to hold onto the bag it would take a lot for even me to be able to get into it.” He said.

“Bloody hell.” Said James rubbing his hands through his hair. 

“It seems her identity will remain a mystery until she wakes,” Albus said. “Poppy, please inform me of any changes. Boys you may come back to visit before the term starts, but do not be a bother to Poppy.” He said before turning to leave the infirmary in a swirl of robes.

“Gentlemen, you may take your leave now. She should be awake late tomorrow if you wish to return for a visit. However, any sign of her becoming overwhelmed or upset and you will be asked to leave, understood?” She said sternly.

“Yes, Ma’am. We will be here and on our best behaviour.” Remus promised. 

“And Mr Potter I was so sorry to hear of your parents passing, they would be proud of your appointment as head boy this year.”

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey, it has been a difficult time.” He said softly. James had lost his parents to a bad case of dragon pox early in the summer and was struggling to step up as the sole surviving member the Potter family. He was glad for the support of his best friends during these times. He had loved his parents dearly and the loss of them had forced both him and Sirius to mature quicker than anyone would have thought possible. 

The boys left the school returning to Potter Manor, spending the rest of the afternoon talking about the mysterious girl and their plans for the following year. 

**********

Hermione came into consciousness slowly, taking a moment to gather her senses. She was bandaged, her pain was considerably less then she thought it should be, but she wasn’t sure how she would do with moving. The bed underneath her was soft and supportive, she was sure that it was a hospital issue. 

She felt the weight of her beaded bag resting lightly on her stomach and her wand had been left resting against her right forearm. This led her to believe that wherever she was safe. Still she shifted until she was gripping her wand in her hand, as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in the Hogwarts Infirmary, alone. She cast a quiet tempus and swallowed heavily when it read, 04:35 a.m / p.m August 30th, 1977.

‘Well fuck,’ she thought, and her mind raced with the possibilities of what she could do now. She decided immediately that she could not let anyone know she was from the future and that she also didn’t want to be recognised from the past. She racked her brain for some of the beauty charms she had heard of in her dorm room and decided to change her hair and eye colour. She charmed her hair an auburn colour, hopping that anyone who had already seen her would think it had just been very dirty before. Her eyes she changed to a light blue that she knew was connected to a number of French wizarding families. She would have to reapply the charms every fortnight, but they would be much safer then using glamour’s. She decided to test her strength and see if she could sit up. Her muscles felt like lead as she worked to push herself into a sitting position. 

“Slow down there Miss,” said the familiar voice of Madam Pomfrey. The medi-witch was dressed in her night cloths, her dressing gown tied tightly around her waist. Hermione let out a small whimper and the nurse shifted the bed to support her sitting position. She relaxed back into the pillows with a sigh of relief. “Here you go dear.” She said holding up a glass of water and helping her drink. 

Once she had had enough, she pulled back. “Thank you.” She said and closed her eyes with a sigh. 

“How are you feeling dear? Can you remember what happened to you?” 

“I remember everything,” she said softly, “and considering that I feel great, you must be an amazing healer.” She told the witch.

“Can you tell me your name?” Madam Pomfrey inquired. 

“Mya.” She said, remembering her cousins calling her that when she was younger. “Mya Mallard. Thank you for helping me. I’m sure I must have given you quite the fright.”

“You did that Miss Mallard, as well as the boys who found you. They will be pleased you are awake, they have been getting quite anxious to see you conscious. They will no doubt be by later today to check on you, but for now are you tired? A few more hours sleep couldn’t hurt.”

“No, I’m not tired, just stiff and sore.” She said honestly. Hermione wasn’t tired, exhausted perhaps but not to sleep. She just felt drained. “I would honestly love a shower and maybe something to eat, if that would be okay.” She made sure to speak as softly and politely as she could. 

“Let me check your wounds first, if it’s safe to remove the bandages then I will show you to the shower. The headmaster has been waiting for you to wake as well and wished to be notified at once, but I won’t deny you basic human privileges. He can speak to you after you’re cleaned and fed.” The medi-witch said as she worked. Hermione was glad she hadn’t gone running to Dumbledore, it gave her more time to sort her mind and get her cover story set. “Okay, everything except your arm has closed over, but there is still a large amount of bruising. We can apply bruise paste after you shower, and they should be gone by tonight. Let me fix your arm and waterproof it, then I’ll help you to the bathroom.” 

“Thank you. My arm. Ummm is it any better?” She asked not looking at it. “I don’t expect it to be... but...” she trailed off. 

The matron paused for a moment. “No dear, it isn’t any better. I’m sorry there wasn’t anything I was able to do for it. Would you mind telling me how you came to be in such a state?” She prodded gently, but in no way demanding any answers.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to wait for the Headmaster, so I don’t have to go through it twice.” She said softly and Madam Pomfrey nodded sympathetically. 

“Of course, Miss Mallard.” 

“Please, call me Mya. Umm, do you mind helping me up please. I’m just a bit stiff and sore.” 

“Of course, you are due for another pain potion. Hopefully once the bruising heals most of the pain will go with it. Here you go.” The medi witch said handing her a vial with a pale blue liquid. Hermione held the vial up to inspect it, sniffing it before swallowing it whole. Poppy chuckled, “If I wanted to poison you, I would have done it while you were sleeping.” 

Hermione blushed, “I was actually just checking it wasn’t something to make me sleep.” She felt the potion work its magic and her tense muscles almost sighed in relief. “Thank you that’s much better,” she said as she pulled herself into a sitting position, letting her bare feet hang off the side of the bed. 

“Alright let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll get some broth and clothes from the house elves while you are in there.” Together the two got a slow-moving Hermione into the bathroom and Madam Pomfrey helped her undress. “Hmm I thought your hair was darker.” The matron notes.

“Must be all the dirt and blood.” Hermione shrugged. She was left alone with instructions to call out if she needed anything or began to feel unwell. 

*****

“Hello Miss Mallard, it’s nice to see you up and awake. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster here at Hogwarts.” He greeted her as she made her way out of the bathroom almost forty minutes later, now clean and with her mind organised and ready to present to the man in front of her. She wore a pair of flannel pyjamas and a cotton underwear set provided to her by Madam Pomfrey. 

“Everyone knows who you are sir.” She said shyly. “Thank you for allowing me sanctuary in your castle.” 

“Of course, Hogwarts is always here to help those in need. Now I know you must be exhausted, but I was hoping you might be able to tell us who you are and how you ended up needing such assistance.” 

“I will tell you what I can manage sir. I grew up in a small village outside of Amsterdam with my mama and papa. A few months ago, our community was attacked, by you-know-who and his men. They gave us the option to join them or die. A majority of us fought back, my two best friends and I managed to escape, but we couldn’t get to safety before they captured us. I don’t know where we were, but we were held captive... then before I came here, one of the men, he turned on his comrades. I don’t know who he was, but he gave us our wands back and fought with us to escape. My friends and the man,” She paused to take a shaky breath letting a few tears fall, the emotion was easy to summon when less than three days ago she had seen so many die inside these very walls. So many losses that she had been unable to grieve for. “They were killed. I managed to climb through a small hole in the wall and run. I kept trying to apparate, but there were wards. I must have just got past them when the piercing curse hit me. I just remember learning of Hogwarts and thought if I could get here, I would be safe.” She said letting the tears fall as she thought of the friends and family she would never see again. “They are all gone.” She whispered softly, covering her face with her hands. 

Poppy sniffled and Albus eyed the girl, she seemed to be telling the truth from what he could get from her mind, it was quiet though and she avoided eye contact. There had been attacks on several villages and communities across the water that the Ministry was trying to keep quiet. 

“I find that beaded bag of yours interesting Miss Mallard, could you tell me about it?” 

“It’s nothing special,” she said quietly, wiping her eyes and nose with the tissues handed to her. 

“I don’t think so. I think it is an extraordinary piece of magic.” Albus told her. 

“Our teachers were the village elders and they had us practice our magic practically. My two best friends were boys who kept stealing my stuff, so I warded the bag to open for my magic only, also for it to never be lost or stolen.” She shrugged slightly and Albus hummed, not completely convinced. 

“Mallard is a magical family. If you are who you say, then why did they carve that into your arm.” He asked, eyes cold and Madam Pomfrey gasped.

“My dad is a half-blood wizard and my mum a muggle... that was apparently close enough to muggle-born for them.” She said, playing with the edge of her blanket. 

“That’s enough questions now Albus the girl needs to eat and sleep, in that order.” Poppy ordered, shooing the man away.

“Of course, Poppy, just one more thing. Have you finished your schooling?” His eye twinkled.

“No sir, I was just about to begin my final year.”

“Well then, I invite you to join us for your seventh year, if you would like to.”

“I would love to sir.” She said with honest enthusiasm.

“Well then we shall have to have you sorted and get your school supplies, but that can be organised after you’ve eaten and slept. Good day Miss Mallard. Poppy, please summon me if needed.” Both bade him farewell and Hermione was finally able to eat. She stomached what she could manage before she admitted defeat and let sleep claim her once more.

**********

When Hermione woke next it was to hushed voices, talking to quietly and too fast for her to catch any of the conversation. 

“She’s awake.” Said a familiar voice and knowing that there was no use denying it, she kept her eyes closed as she stretched her entire body. Her bruises were gone judging by the slight ache in her muscle and the only thing that caused her any notable pain was her forearm.

She heard multiple footsteps move to the side of her bed and opened her eyes to three achingly familiar faces, even if they were all just a bit off. Sirius stood shocked for a moment, her eyes were a beautiful light blue and her hair which had been a dirty brown earlier was now clean and shown a lovely dark red in the afternoon sun. She still looked tired and was severely underweight, her cheekbones protruding sharply from her face. 

“Hello,” she said quietly. “I hear that I have you to thank for my life.” She moved to sit up and Remus stepped forward to assist, propping the pillows up behind her. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” the young man said stepping back with a slight blush. She thought too herself that her schoolgirl crush definitely had definitely been warranted as he was exceptionally handsome now. 

“I’m Mya, Mya Mallard, and you are?” She said gesturing to the three, she thought she had better get their names before she slipped up. Though she wasn’t sure how she was going to manage not calling James, Harry, she would have to concentrate on his eyes. They were the most notable difference between her best friend and his father. 

“Sorry Miss Mallard, how rude of us,” said Sirius, with a grin that almost made her heart stop. “I am Sirius Black, and these are my associates James Potter and Remus Lupin.” He said gesturing to the boys beside him. She held out her hand to shake his, but he took it and instead brought it up to kiss her knuckles softly. She tried to stifle the blush on her cheeks, evil dictators she could deal with. Handsome young men, apparently not. 

“Pleased to meet you all, thank you for saving me. I’m sure I must have given you quite a fright.” She said. 

“What happened to you?” James blurted out and she frowned as she thought of what exactly to tell the group.

“That is quite enough boys. Let me check on my patient before you start interrogating her,” said Poppy as she came in with a tray of food and some potions. The three teens moved back with a nod. “How are you feeling dear?” Said the medi-witch as she waved her wand casting diagnostics on the girl.

“Good, a bit weak, but I suppose that it will be a while until I get back my normal strength. The only thing that hurts is my arm, but it’s nothing unbearable.” She told her honestly.

“That good. Now I’ve got a nutrition and a sustenance potion here for you to help you gain weight and get your energy back. It will probably take a few weeks of these at least and I will get you to take them twice a day until I deem you to be in good health.” She said. “Also, a mild pain potion to help with your arm, but you won’t be able to take it for too long because it can be addictive.” 

“I know, I’ll only take it when I really need it.” She promised. Her stomach growled and she hugged herself embarrassed.

“I’ve got some more broth here and a little bread. I want you to work up to eating full meals over the next week or so. I’ll talk to the elves and make sure they are sending something light up for you when you start dining in the hall.” Madam Pomfrey said pushing the food to rest in front of her.

“Thank you.” She said eyeing the boys nervously, not wanting to be rude by eating in front of them. 

“Eat, kitten, you seriously need it.” Said Sirius. She nodded but didn’t speak instead picking up the two potions and downing them both before she began to eat. She managed half the bowl and the entire piece of bread before her stomach began to protest and she pushed it away. Once she had finished, she looked up to find all three boys watching her. 

“That’s really creepy you know. Watching someone eat,” she told them. Remus had the good sense to look sheepish, but neither James nor Sirius seemed to care. “Okay, go on, ask your questions.” She said with a sigh.

“Where are you from?” Shot James.

“Amsterdam.” She answered.

“How old are you?” - Sirius 

“18, and you?”

“We are all 18 as well.” Said James.

“So, you will be going to school here now?” Asked Remus.

“Yes, I have nowhere else to go.” She said, fiddling with her hands.

“I’m sorry.” He said, feeling bad. 

“It’s okay, my... my village was attacked by death eaters. I don’t think anyone else survived and if they did, I’m sure they, like me, will be far away from home.” She sighed, hugging herself. She was so far from home. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Said James moving to sit beside her and hugging her with arm. He felt familiar and safe and she relaxed into him burying her face in his shoulder. 

“We can be your family now. James and I are orphans too. Remus pretty much is to, merry band of misfits us lot.” Said Sirius and she looked at the boys with wide eyes. 

“Why would you do that? You don’t even know me...” she said.

“We have good instincts.” Sirius nodded, “We already know we like you. We decided we would be best friends the minute we met in first year and here we are seven year later.” He said coming to sit on her other side.

“Well if you’re sure... I could really use a family.” She smiled at him and Sirius felt his heart skip. 

“Of course,” said Remus. “You’re one of us now.”

“A Marauder.” Announced James. 

“What’s a Marauder?” She said pulling back from the hug to sit comfortably between the two boys. She really did feel safe with them surrounding her. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Ow you wound me.” Said Sirius placing his hand on his chest in mock hurt. “We my lady are the Marauders, well three of four. Our other best mate has a summer job and is working during the back to school rush. We are Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail, that’s Peter you’ll love him.” Sirius said pointing to each of them as he announced their nicknames. 

Hermione was unsure on how she was going to handle the Peter situation and decided she would wait to see if he was at all redeemable. “I can’t wait to meet him.” She smiled. “Until then, I’m a bit sick of being in bed, do you think it would be allowed for you to show me around a bit. If I’m to go to school here I would like to know my way around. I need to go see the headmaster as well.” She asked.

“I’ll go ask Madam Pomfrey.” Said Remus as James and Sirius grinned at her.

“We can show you everything, all the secret hideouts and best short cuts.” James said. 

“Yeah, but before that do you have any clothes?” Sirius asked eyeing her PJs and she blushed again having forgotten she was in them. 

“Ahhh no, that’s one of the things I wanted to talk to the headmaster about, I’m hoping to go and get some clothes and school supplies before school starts.” She said just as Remus returned with Madam Pomfrey. 

“You are certainly welcome to go for a walk, just don’t exhaust yourself. The rest of the students return in two days and if you want to join them you need to make sure you don’t overdo it.” She said and Hermione nodded. “I have some clothes you can borrow until you get your own.” She said holding out the pile of fabric she was holding. 

“You really are too generous Madam.” Hermione said taking the bundle. “Thank you.” She added as she moved to the bathroom to get changed.

“Alright you three, I’ll give her leave for three hours, then I want her back here for some dinner, potions and a full night’s sleep.” She ordered. “Earlier if she gets too tired. Is that understood boys?” She turned to eye the three. “I’m trusting you.”

“Yes Ma’am.” The three chimed together. 

Hermione came back wearing a plain blue long-sleeve dress that fell just past her knees and a pair of low black heels. She held the cloak over her arm, knowing she wouldn’t likely need it being summer. She had pulled some of her hair back and pinned it with a sticking charm. It had gotten long while she was camping with the boys, but the weight seemed to help with controlling it, pulling it into nice ringlets, rather than the frizzy curls she dealt with when it was just past her shoulders. She actually liked it and just hoped the maintenance wouldn’t be too difficult. 

“Ready.” She smiled at the boys. She needed to see Dumbledore and get organised. There were a few things she wanted to do before term started. It was going to be a busy year. For that she was sure, but maybe with the help of these young men she could reclaim just a little bit of the childhood she had missed. “Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I promise to return before dinner time.” She said.

“These gentlemen have their orders. Please do not leave the grounds and Mya, call me Poppy. At least until school returns.” Poppy said before she bid them farewell.

The four young adults left the infirmary together, each with their own thoughts filling their heads. 

Remus knew this girl was important, he felt the need to protect her, but nothing more. James felt the same as Remus and his fierce loyalty and stubbornness would make sure he wormed his way into her life. Sirius, well he wasn’t sure of anything except that he wanted to be around her and to keep her safe.

********

Hermione looked around Diagon Alley in awe as if she was experiencing it for the first time. The meeting with Dumbledore had gone well yesterday and she had chosen to be sorted in private. She had thought about asking the hat to put her in Slytherin to make her plans easier, but she didn’t think her mental or emotional health could cope and had decided on Gryffindor, too which her new friends were ecstatic. Remus claimed they still would have been her family if she wasn’t, but this was much better. 

“Where do you want to go first?” Sirius asked her. 

“Do either of you need anything?” She asked Remus and Sirius who stood either side of her. Peter was working again, and James had some business to finalise at home before he returned for his final year the following day. He was going to meet them for a late lunch before they went into the muggle world to get her some new clothes. Hermione didn’t imagine three 18-year-old boys would be very patient while she shopped for a whole new wardrobe, but she just needed the basics, so it shouldn’t take too long. 

“No, we got all our stuff when our letter came.” Said Remus. “We’re just here for you today.” 

“We are your slaves.” Sirius answered. “Command your will upon us.” He called dramatically causing a few people to look at them.

“Shhh Sirius, stop it.” She said, reaching up to cover his mouth. He responded by licking her hand and she squealed wiping it on his shirts “Gross, what are you like five?”

“We think more like Seven, seven and a half.” Chuckled Remus.

“Oi,” he said reach around her to shove his friend.

“I don’t even know where to start,” she said with a sigh. 

“How about we just walk up the left side and once we get to the bank we turn around and do the right. Everything we need falls between here and the bank.” Said Remus when Hermione agreed he started leading the one up one side of the Alley. 

Hermione had as much fun as she expected, her companions did a great job at distracting her from the horrors her mind held and the stress of what she was trying to pull off. 

“So, Mya, what courses have you got?” Asked James as they sat down for lunch. All her purchases had been placed in her trunk, shrunken down, and was in her little bag. 

“She’s worse than Remus.” Sirius sighed dramatically. “She’s taking ten N.E.W.T classes. Insane, both of them.” 

“What how? You only just started?” James look at her ludicrously. 

“Our elders taught us quiet advanced magic.” She shrugged. “I’m worried I’ll be a bit bored based on the reading material.” She went back to her food, a nice hot bowl of potato and leek soup with freshly baked bread roll. 

“You should see the extra books she got as, light reading. There was nothing light about them, you could kill a man with some of those books, just by dropping them on his head” Sirius scoffed after he finished his mouthful. 

“I like to read.” She said quietly. 

“So do I.” Said Remus, bumping his shoulder to hers lightly and she thought back to their literary discussions in the Black family library. 

“I bet you know some great spells for pranks.” James says with a positively devious grin. 

“Aren’t you head boy?” She asked and he shrugged.

“Yeah, but doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun. Just means I really have to make sure I don’t get caught.” 

“You boys are terrible.” She said but then grinned slyly. “But yes, I suppose I do know a few handy tricks that could help.” 

“Yes!” The two across the table from her cheered. 

“Incorrigible.” She said shaking her head.

“You’re in for it now.” Said Remus with a low chuckled.

“Great.” She sighed exaggeratedly before they all laughed. 

After lunch they ventured into the muggle world where she found that they boys were actually delightful clothes shopping companions and she would happily take them again. The only problem she had was when she needed to buy underwear. In the end Sirius had to be forcibly removed by Remus and James after he made Hermione glow so red, she was afraid she would melt into the floor. 

“Thank you for coming with me today. I had a really nice time.” She said tiredly as they sat around her bed sharing a dinner in the Hogwarts infirmary. “I’m sure this is not how you planned to spend your last few days of freedom.” 

“Non-sense kitten,” said Sirius.

“Yeah, nothing we would rather be doing.” Said James. 

She snorted at them and leaned back into the pillow’s eyes closed. “Sure, sure and I’m Janice Dickinson.” She said. 

“Who?” Asked Remus.

“Doesn’t matter.” She waved them off. She was struggling to keep her mind going. “Really thanks though.” 

“Anytime love.” Said James as she drifted off to sleep. 

“I can’t wait for her to meet Peter.” Said Remus quietly

“I can’t wait for her to meet Lily.” James said and the other two groaned. “What? She’s head girl you know, this yeah is definitely going to be the year.” He grinned at his friends. 

“I’m sure it will Prongs.” Reassured Sirius, patting his friend on the back, while rolling his eyes at Remus.

Hermione let out a soft snore and they all moved around her without talking, taking away the food and picking up the rubbish. Sirius moved to lift her gently and Remus pulled back the covers so they could tuck her in. Poppy watched from the door of her office with a smile. These boys would be good for her and her for them she thought to herself as she turned around and closed the door with a quiet click.


	4. Part three: Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a Beta, edited chapter will replace these ones soon.
> 
> Beta'd 14/07/2020

Part Two: Chapter Two 

September 1st, 1977

Sirius had gone to collect Hermione from Hogwarts so that she could ride the train with them, as it was a ‘rite of passage’ according to the three boys. She didn’t mind she had always enjoyed the train ride at the beginning of the year. It helped her in her task of avoiding Dumbledore, she may have preformed a little magic to ensure he didn’t think of her either. Aberforth’s words still haunting her as well as the large number of inconsistencies with Dumbledore’s information and plans that were now glaringly clear to her.

“Kitten,” said Sirius gesturing grandly, “this is our famous fourth, Peter.”.

“It’s lovely to finally meet you Miss Mallard, I’m glad Madam Pomfrey was able to fix you up.” He said gently. Hermione was shocked that this polite young man could have grown into the man who caused so much pain. She could clearly see his unbranded forearm and decided she would give him a chance.

“Thank you. I’ve heard so much about you it’s nice to finally put a face to it all. These three tell me you’re great at Herbology and a great strategist.” She smiles warmly at him causing Peter to duck his head and blush.

They found an empty cabin and made themselves comfortable, Remus and Hermione with a book while the other three played a game of exploding snap. James and Remus had to leave for the prefect meeting (art of the way into the train ride and Hermione felt a bit of longing, sad that she would never get her turn at head girl.

She yawned and Sirius smiled at her. “Why don’t you lay down Kitten? We still have a few hours left before we get there and you’re going to need your energy for later,” he said, patting his lap gently. She eyed him hesitantly, before looking at Peter who smiled at her.

“I don’t mind, I’ll probably fall asleep soon anyway. It was crazy at work this week and mums been sick at home, so I’m buggered.” He told her before returning to the chess match that was hovering between himself and Sirius.

“Well okay,” she said laying down with her head on Sirius’ thigh. She had thought it would feel strange, but she felt just as comfortable with Sirius as she had with Harry and Ron.

As she laid there, she let her mind run through her plan for the next nine months. She would start with cultivating a friendship with Severus Snape and Regulus Black, though wasn’t sure how she was actually going to manage doing that. She planned to retrieve the diadem from the Room of Requirement and possibly the ring if she could manage it over the holidays. Thanks to her life as Hermione Simmons she knew exactly where Voldemort kept the ring. After that she would just need to find the diary and the cup. Her research from when she had been on the run with Harry had confirmed that Voldemort hadn’t created the locket until just before he hid it. This gave her approximately until the August of 1979 as it wasn’t until sometime in October of 1979 that Regulus Black had gone missing. Just under two years to find and destroy four Horcruxes and the dark wizard himself, she thought with a shudder.

“Are you alright kitten?” Sirius asked from above her.

“Hmmm, just a bit cold, I’ll be fine.” She said shifting on the bench to get more comfortable. She felt him shift and a heavy cloak was laid on top of her. “Thanks,” she said and decided it was time to rest her body that was still healing from months of neglect and abuse, she could plan some more later. She felt Sirius begin to stroke her hair almost absentmindedly and let the feeling lull her to sleep.

Sirius and Peter had almost finished their third game when James and Remus came back in, James mooning over Lily once more.

“Shhhhh,” said Sirius. “Mya’s asleep.” He said, nodding to her head in his lap.

“Good, I wanted to talk to you guys and now I don’t have to wait until after the feast.” Said James.

“What’s up prongs?” Said Peter as he packed away the chest game.

“I think we need to be careful at school, I’m worried about what others are going to say or do.” James said taking his seat next to Peter. Remus sat down next to the window placing Hermione’s feet in his lap.

“It’s okay James we will look after her,” Remus said. “We feel protective of her too.”

“Okay well good, as long as we’re all on the same page. Now it’s time to talk about plan Lily.” He said rubbing his hand together.

“This is the part where I sleep,” said Peter using his cloak as a pillow.

“Don’t worry about him mate, so what the plan? Fill her room with roses, serenade her in front of the school?” Asked Sirius.

“Everything is going to do everything. Something has got to get her attention.” He said.

“Why don’t you just try being mature and polite,” said Remus dryly. The two boys just looked at him like he had grown another head and he sighed. “Never mind... why don’t you ask Mya? She’s a girl, she could likely point you in the right direction.”

“That’s brilliant Moony. I wish she was awake,” he said with a frown, “Then I could start planning.” He said with a frown.

It was almost two hour later that the door of their compartment slid open and in walked Marlene, Alice, Lily and Dorcas.

“Hi boys,” Said Alice with a small smile. “We just wanted to come and see how you were doing after the funeral.”

“Hello Alice, it’s good to see you. We are adjusting,” said James, clearing his throat.

“Ahh, Sirius... who is that asleep on your lap and why is she there?” Said Marlene, her voice dripping with distaste. She and Sirius had been casually dating last year but he had broken it off when Doreen and Charles had passed away, saying he couldn’t handle a relationship at the moment. Marlene had been hoping to reconnect with him once they returned to school.

“That is Mya,” said James looking at the girl fondly, something that caused Lily to frown unconsciously. “She ahh, she’s had a hard time and is attending school with us this year. She’s in Gryffindor too.”

“That’s strange we don’t get many transfers, drop-outs sure, but not transfers,” said Dorcas. “How did you meet her?”

“She just sort of fell into our lives,” said Sirius, looking down at the girl. Then he looked up with a grin on his face, “So, we decided to keep her.”

“You make me sound like a lost puppy,” grumbled Hermione, before she sat up and stretched.

“Well maybe a lost kitten,” he teased. She swatted his arm lightly, patting down her hair before standing to greet the newcomers.

“I’m Mya Mallard, I’ll be completing my seventh year at Hogwarts. You are?”

“Sorry to wake you,” said Alice, she was definitely the kindest of the group. “I’m Alice Brown and these three are Dorcas Meadows, Marlene McKinnon, and Lily Evans. Lily is the head girl this year.” Alice said this pointing to each of the young ladies in turn.

“Lovely to meet you all,” she said smiling awkwardly as the girls all seemed to analyse her. She held Sirius’ cloak tighter around herself.

“Nice to meet you too,” said Lily after just a moment too long. “Please if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” She held out her hand and Hermione shook it gently.

“Well, we just wanted to say hi, we were on our way to get changed,” said Dorcas. “Mya, if you get sick of the boys, we’re the first compartment one carriage down.” Hermione nodded her acknowledgment and watched the four girls leave before sitting back down.

“I don’t think they like me very much,” she grumbled.

“Don’t be like that kitten, they just need to get to know you. They are lovely ladies. Mostly. Lily is a bit mean to James, but he thinks it’s just part of some bizarre mating ritual.”

“It’s okay,” she shrugged, “I’ve never been a girl’s girl anyway. Both of my best friends were boys back home. There was one girl I kind of got along with but...,” she trailed off. The marauders looked at her, not sure what to say, she hadn’t spoken of her friends or family at all since she woke up and they didn’t want to spook her. “How long until we get there?” She asked changing the subject.

“Not long now maybe 20 minutes we were about to wake you and Peter before the visitors.” Said Remus, standing up to retrieve their uniforms to change in to.

“I’m awake. Have been since they came in, just wanted to pretend I was still asleep,” Peter groaned and stood.

“I’ll go so you boys can change. I need the bathroom anyway,” she said leaving them all to get ready.

Once dressed she looked herself over in the mirror thoroughly. She was still severely underweight, but she already looked better than she had four days ago thanks to the potions she had been given. She was still getting used to her new hair colour but had decided that she liked it. Her eyes were the strangest of the changes she had made and they seemed to almost glow. The bags under her eyes had started to fade and she was grateful for that. Her school robes hung from her frame loosely leaving her plenty of room to regain her weight.

“You can do this Hermione,” she said to herself before nodding her head leaving the bathroom.

**********

Hermione settles into the castle without much noise and the first week went by in the blink of an eye. She was so exhausted by the end of classes each day she usually took a short nap before dinner. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter had stayed true to their word and she fell into their group as if she had always been there

She took a note from her life as Hermione Simmons and stayed quiet during class, only showing her knowledge during practicals and written work.

It was in Defence during the third week that Hermione first stood out in the classroom.

The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins shared a double period in Defence and today they were focusing on the Patronus charm.

“Now the Patronus charm is an exceptionally difficult charm and I don’t expect anyone in this room to be able to cast it today. I myself can only cast this charm in it’s shield from, not in the full corporeal form.” Said the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, an unremarkable French man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties. “So, stand up and we shall clear the desks from the room, and you may spend the rest of the lesson attempting the charm.”

Students clambered about as the desks and chairs were moved to one side and they broke off into groups to practice. Hermione was off to the side with her boys watching as they practiced. A few students had already managed to produce some very gentle wisps.

“Class,” Professor Gregor called for their attention, “I understand this is a very difficult type of magic so I’ll issue a challenge to you. Anyone who can cast a full Corporeal Patronus by the end of the year will be awarded fifty house points and the first to do it will be given one hundred points.” He said and the students broke out into a murmur.

“Do you promise that sir?” Hermione said quietly raising her hand.

“Of course, Miss Mallard, you have my word.”

“Okay then.” She said hopping off the desk she was sitting on. She summoned the feeling of joy and happiness into her bones, not just a single memory as the professor has explained was required but everyone that made her heart and soul sing. “Expecto Patronum!” She shouts point her wand and a large silvery animal burst forward, much larger than her otter. She stared at it in awe along with the rest of the group as a silver Griffin soared around the room before coming to land in front of her. She held her hand out in shock and felt the magic gently caress her before it faded away.

The room remained silent for a few moments before Sirius stared cheering and he was soon joined by most of the Gryffindors.

Once recovered from the shock Mr Gregor announced. “Well then, one hundred point to Gryffindor.” Which caused the red and gold wearing members to whoop and cheer once more. The professor let this go on for another moment before he called them all back to order.

“How did you do that?” Remus asked in awe.

“I was taught the charm when I was fifteen, my best friend actually mastered it at thirteen. He was very powerful.” She said with a shrug.

“Can you teach us?” asked Sirius.

“I can try.” She smiled and her four friends huddled in closer while she explained her methods behind casting the charm. By the end Sirius and Remus had managed full shields with Peter and James close behind them.

**********

Hermione sat in the common room alone. The Marauders were recovering from the full moon the day before, not that they had told her that. They had just sent a message saying they had food poisoning and should be better later tonight. This was only the second full moon since they had met her, and she wondered how long it would be until she could tell them she knew without them becoming suspicious. She decided next month she would just join them in her form and see if they realised it was her. She stifled a yawn; she had recovered from her injuries and was getting back to a healthy weight, but she had started having nightmares and was luckily to get five hours of sleep at night.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the kitten without her pups.” Came a female voice shocking her out of her concentration.

“Hello Marlene, did you need something.” She said closing her book and placing it on the table in front of her. Marlene, Lily and Dorcas stood in front of her. The impression on the train had been spot on and none of the girls standing there liked her.

“We just wanted a chat while you were without an escort.” Marlene said moving to sit on the table in front of Hermione. “So, tell me are they sharing you or are you just stringing them all along.” The blonde said picking at her nails.

“I bet she has them line up so she can suck them off,” said Lily with a smirk.

“I do no such thing,” she defended quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of the entire room. “I am not romantically involved with any of them. They are my friends, my family.”

“Sure they are, I see the way they pant after you, carrying your bags, feeding you. You’re not even that pretty,” the red head sneered, a truly unattractive look on her normally lovely face.

“What is your problem? I haven’t done anything to any of you?” She asked.

“We know your secret.” Said Dorcas.

“What secret,” she whispered going pale.

“You popped up from nowhere, no one knows who you are or where you came from. You know everything before the professors introduce it. You never change in front of any of us, warding your curtains at night with silencing charms, and you always wear long sleeves,” said Marlene. Lily and Dorcas moved to stand behind Hermione)on either side. Her wand was in her bag by her feet and she cursed herself for feeling safe, for letting her guard down.

“You are a death eater,” Dorcas said, grabbing Hermione’s shoulder while Lily moved forward to remove the sleeve on her blouse. Hermione started to struggle in their hold.

“No, stop, stop please,” she cried out no longer caring about the attention she was attracting. Hermione felt like the world was going dark around the edges of her vision as her breathing turned into panting when she began to hyperventilate. “Don’t,” Hermione pleased, struggling to control her mind as the tip of Lily’s wand started to cut through the bandage that surrounded her forearm.

“Now everyone will know the truth,” hissed Marlene as Hermione started to sob, her panic coming in full waves now.

“What the hell is going on here,” Sirius Black yelled as he came thundering down from the boys dormitories, James, Peter and Remus right behind him. The sight that met them shocked them. Three of the Gryffindor females from their year where holding down a crying Hermione while Lily had her wand pointed at Hermione’s forearm.

“Just showing everyone the truth,” said Dorcas as the last of the bandage fell away.

“Get away from her,” James yelled as he shoved the girls away, grabbing Hermione in his arms and pulling her close to him. She screamed and sobbed, kicking out and scuttling back into the corner once she was free of his grip.

Lily just stood with a look of horror on her face as she watched the smaller girl. They had been so wrong, blinded by petty jealousy. Jealous of the boys paying her attention, jealous of her getting the top marks. Jealous of the professors loving her and singing her praises.

“We were wrong,” she whispered, watching as Sirius, Remus and James tried to calm the girl and bring her out of her state of panic.

“What?” Said Marlene, who stood next to her watching the same scene.

“Her arm, it’s not a dark Mark. It’s a scar, or it will be once it finishes healing.”

“A scar of what?” Whispered Dorcas.

“Someone carved the word MUDBLOOD, into her arm,” she said feeling physically ill, and sitting heavily on the floor, putting her head on her arms. “And we just held her down and attacked her at wand point.”

“What’s wrong with her?” James quietly asked his friends.

“She’s having a panic attack,” Remus said, “I don’t know how to help her.”

“Pressure, she needs someone to hold her,” said Peter and they looked at him shocked. “My mum gets them sometimes.”

“Kitten,” said Sirius softly, she was no longer breathing like she had run a marathon but was crying and shaking. He moved slowly to scoop her up into his arms and hold her tightly to his chest.

“Harry, I want Harry,” she cried, loud enough for those around her to hear and Lily felt the tears in her eyes. “Padfoot, I’m so sorry,” she sobbed clinging to him. Remus led the way back to the stairs with Sirius carrying Hermione behind him, Peter followed as well, and James was the last glaring at the three girls.

“Detention for two weeks for attacking another student. You can explain yourselves and the punishment to Professor McGonagall,” he said and Lily looked up to see a harsh look on James’ face that had never been directed at her. Not even when she had lit him on fire in fifth year.

“I’m sorry, please look after her.”

“We will,” he growled before nodding to a fourth year. “Go and get Madam Pomfrey, ask her to bring a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion to the boys seventh year dorm room in Gryffindor.” He paused looking around at the other students in the common room. “Don’t the rest of you have homework or something!” He shouted before running up the stairs.

“He hates me,” said Lily, quietly.

“What did we do?” Said Marlene.

“How do we fix it?” Whispered Dorcas.

“I am really disappointed in all of you. Mya is a lovely girl, which you would see if you just put aside your jealousy and took the time to get to know her. We’re not children anymore,” Alice scolded them before storming up the stairs.

**********

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Hermione cried over and over again as she clung to Sirius’ shirt. Sirius just held her tightly whispering that is was okay over and over again. Remus hovered to his left; eyes glowing golden as Moony was still close to the surface with it only being the day after the moon.

“What do we do?” He growled.

“We have to make her feel safe,” said Peter as he stood watching with sad eyes.

“I sent someone to get Madam Pomfrey,” said James as he entered the room. Hermione moved her head from where it is was buried.

“Harry!” She shouted trying to jump from Sirius to James. He paused for a moment before hurrying over and allowing her to cling to him. He sat on the bed holding her while Sirius stroked her hair.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m so sorry.” She sobbed. As she wrapped one arm around his neck and reach out to Sirius with the other. The three ended up laying awkwardly on the bed built for one while Remus paced the room.

“What happened to her?” Asked Madam Pompey as she came into the room followed by a distressed McGonagall.

“Please just help her. She won’t stop crying. I don’t even think she really knows where she is. She keeps calling me Harry,” said James from his spot on the bed.

“Okay, move please,” she said. James and Sirius tried to get off the bed, but Hermione clung to them both becoming even more hysterical. The boys moved to hold her again, whispering reassuringly in her ear. “Dreamless sleep it is then,” she said holding up a vial and spelling it directly into the girl’s system. It was a few moments later when her cries fell silent and her body stopped shaking. Her grip on James held strong though and the boy looked at them sheepishly.

“Please explain what happened here,” said the Professor, looking at the four boys.

“We’re not really sure. Marlene, Dorcas and Lily were surrounding her when we came down from the dorm, and she was already panicking when we got there. You will have to ask the girls,” said Peter.

“This is highly unusual, but I heard of your devotion to Miss Mallard from Madam Pomfrey and have seen it with my own eyes since the beginning of term six weeks ago. I am entrusting her to your care for the night. Please contact us if she has any lasting effect from the panic attack. Now I have some young ladies to speak too,” she said nodding to the young men before leaving the room.

“She will sleep for 8 hours without dreaming she may have a headache and be disoriented when she wakes. Bring her straight to me if she has any issues in the morning or through the night. I’m trusting you,” said Madam Pomfrey before she left the room.

The four boys looked at one another before they looked at the small girl’s tear stained faced.

“You guys go get ready for bed, it’s late and I’m tired anyway,” said James and the others nodded walking into the bathroom.

“I’m sorry Mya, I swore to protect you, I promise we will do better.” He whispered placing a soft kiss to her forehead. His face became a deep scowl as he thought about the three girl’s downstairs. He couldn’t believe they would do something like that. Sure, Marlene could be a bit of a bitch if you pissed her off and he knew Dorcas had spread a few nasty rumours in the past. Lily had a fine temper, one of the things he loved about her but attacking another student. He blanched.

A quiet knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and Remus answered the door as he had just come out of the bathroom.

“Hello?” He said not opening the door more than enough for him to see outside.

“Hi Remus,” said Alice. “I just wanted to check on Mya and bring her things up. Is she okay?” She asked softly.

“No, she is not okay. Madam Pomfrey had to sedate her,” he growled opening the door a little wider to let the dark-haired girl in.

“What the fuck were those girls doing?” Remus swore and Alice jumped. Remus was the quiet polite one of the group, she had never heard him swear before.

“I swear I had no idea they would do something like this,” said Alice placing the book bag down against the wall before walking forwards.

“But you thought they might do something?” Sirius enquires coming out, followed by Peter.

“I, ahh,” she stuttered under the gaze of four angry young men. “I know they didn’t like her and talked about putting her in her place, but I told them just to get to know her. They feel horribly now, they are so sorry.” She said and paused, but none of the teens spoke. “I’ll just be going now. I’m glad she has you to care for her.”

“Thank you, Alice, for being her friend as well. She had told us how kind you are and how much she likes you.” Sirius said softly. The girl nodded before stepping back out of the room. “You alright there James?” Sirius said to his friend.

“Want to come trade with me? I have a few head boy things I need to take care of.” Sirius nodded and moved over to the bed to lay down where he had been earlier. Hermione groaned as the boys shifted her but seems content to wrap her arms around Sirius and lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hoped she wouldn’t be to upset when she woke.

James pecked her on the forehead once more. “I’ll come back when I’m done and sleep on the floor.” He said and the three friends nodded to him.

Remus came over and kissed her on top of the head as they had all taken to the gesture in the last month, taking a deep breath through his nose as he did so.

“Moony was not happy about her being hurt,” he said quietly. “He views her as pack just as he does the three of you.”

Peter came over and just stroked her hair back a little. “I’m sorry anyone ever hurt you like that Mya. We won’t let it happen again,” he said softly.

Sirius quietly summoned his transfiguration text not quite ready to sleep yet.

Sometime later James came back in looking tired.

“You alright?” said Sirius quietly, the only one still awake.

James ran his hands through his hair. “Does it make me a bad person that I still love Lily after seeing that?” He asked quietly. “Like I’m pissed as all hell at her and handed them all two weeks’ detention, but my heart still wants hers,” he said shoving the pile of clothes off the empty bed that would have been his if he hadn’t been Head Boy and sitting on it heavily.

Sirius put down his book and thought for a moment on how to reassure his friend. “No, it doesn’t make you bad, it makes you a man in love. You can see that she’s not perfect and still want to be with her,” he said. “But that will not save her from the number of pranks coming their way. You punish them one way, I do it another.”

“I didn’t doubt it. They know it’s coming too. They were all really sorry,” he sighed and flopped down on the bed.

“Why did they do it?” Asked Sirius.

“They thought she was a Death Eater,” he scoffed. “But Lily admitted it was mainly fuelled by jealousy.”

“Jealousy?”

“Yeah, that she is beating Lily in class, that all the professors love her, that she stole your attention from Marlene. That Remus is close to her when he hasn’t shown that affection with any of them.”

“Girls are stupid.” Said Sirius and James let out a chuckle.

“Yes, they are. Goodnight Padfoot.”

“Night Prongs.” He said, the light in the room was put out with a simple Nox, with only the light from the moon remaining. Sirius snuggled down and got comfortable, not at all bothered by the small warm body pressed against him. Certainly, something he had dreamed about and hoped was something that happened many times in his future.

**********

When Hermione woke, she was warmer than usual and felt more rested then she had since her nightmares started. She stretched and then froze realising she was warm because of a body pressed along her back and an arm wrapped around her waist. The smell told her it was Sirius and looking around she could see Remus and Peter still asleep. The angle of the sun told her it was just before 7 in the morning.

Then she remembered the night before in the common room and her face flamed red. She had been so stupid to let them get the jump on her, but she never dreamed anyone would attack her in the common room.

“Are you okay Kitten?” The voice behind her whispered and though she jumped she did not pull away, enjoying the feeling of being safe in his arms. Instead she rolled to face him.

“I’m sorry,” she said immediately, eyes down.

“Why are you sorry?” He asked her, brows furrowed.

“For freaking out, becoming a mess.” She said moving forward to bury her face in his chest.

“You have nothing to apologise for. We don’t know everything that happened to you, but we know it was bad Mya. Of course, you’re going to freak out being surround and attacked. Especially in a place you should be safe,” he said holding her tightly. “If anything, we should be sorry we weren’t there to protect you.”

She rolled her eyes. “You can’t protect me all the time.” Especially since I plan to kill You-Know-Who, she added on her head.

“Yes, we can,” he said fiercely and she just rolled her eyes again, not wanting to argue with him.

“Did I say anything? While I was...,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Just that you were sorry, and you called James Harry a lot.” He said and she sighed in relief.

“He does look like him, I think it helped me to trust you all so quickly when we first met.”

“Were you and Harry...” he trailed off suggestively and she shuddered, pulling back to look at him.

“No, definitely not, he was like my brother.” The relief was clear on his face at this news.

“Was there anyone?”

“No, I never... there never seemed to be any time or interest. I did kiss a boy once at a Christmas dance when I was fifteen,” she shrugged.

“Wait so you’ve never done anything? With anyone?” He asked ludicrously and she blushed hiding her face.

“Well, no one was ever interested, I was always just one of the boys.” She said sullenly.

“Mya,” he said placing his hand under her chin. “I don’t think of you as one of the boys.”

“I don’t think of you as a brother,” she said looking up at him from under her lashes.

“Good,” he breathed, leaning in slowly, giving her time to stop him. But she didn’t want him to stop.

Their lips met softly at first, testing each other and then they crashed together, weeks of tension leading to an explosion of fireworks. Sirius, wary of her inexperience placed a hand on the back of her head and the other on her hip pulling her closer to him gently.

Hermione, having the memories of her past and present self, as well as some serious built up frustration, had no such reservations. She pushed her body hard against his causing him to moan softly and allowing her tongue to meet his in a furious battle. She felt tingles run up and down her body and she groaned into the kiss causing Sirius to grip her hip harder.

“Well we are glad to see you’re okay,” said a voice above them and they jumped apart. Sirius falling off the bed, causing Hermione to giggle even as her face reddened.

“Fuck Prongs, what did you do that for!?” Sirius growled as he stood.

“It’s time to get ready for the day and I thought I’d wake you nicely and check on Mya, but I see you are taking care of that already,” he said.

“I had better get ready for class,” said Hermione, untangling herself from the sheets.

“Thank you all for looking after me,” she said to the now awake boys in the beds around her.

“We will always take care of you. I’m sorry we weren’t there yesterday,” said Remus his voice laced with guilt.

“It’s okay, it couldn’t be helped, and I’ll never hold it against you,” she said frowning at him.

“What do you mean?” He said, face carefully blank.

“It’s okay Moony,” she said emphasising his nick name and James guffawed loudly.

“Told you she was too smart to believe our stupid excuses,” he said, coming over to stand next to her.

“You know?” Remus asked with a shaky voice and she ducked her head nodding.

“Well yes, you’re not the first werewolf I’ve met. The nicest, but not the first,” she said with a small smile and Sirius scoffed.

“And you’re not disgusted, terrified, horrified,” Remus said waving his hands.

“Ummm, no?”

“Why not?”

“Should I be? Are you going to hurt me?” She questioned stepping towards him.

“No, I would never,” he said.

“Exactly.” She closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m not afraid of you, I never will be, please don’t think you’re a monster for something that is out of your control,” she said and he relaxed hugging her back and looking at his three friends. Peter and James were looking at Hermione fondly while Sirius was looking at him with an ‘I told you so’ smirk on his face.

“Thank you.” He whispered, resting his chin on her head. “Sorry for not telling you sooner.”

She pulled away and smiled. “It’s okay, it’s your secret and I’m still new around here. But since I’ve ousted you myself, I should let you know that I’m also aware that you three are Animagus,” she said and could have laughed at their faces.

“Wha-what, how?” James asked, groaning.

“I could sort of smell it on you,” she mumbled, “I am one too.”

“What!?” Shouted Sirius. “This is awesome. What are you? Can we see?” He bounced around excitedly.

She grinned as his enthusiasm. “Not now, we need to get ready, but we can go somewhere private after class and I’ll show you then, but you have to show me yours as well.” She said.

“Okay deal.” Said Sirius.

“This is awesome, you will be a full Marauder nowWe can give you a proper nickname,” Peter said and she groaned.

She reached the door and froze with a sigh, not sure she was ready to face the three girls who attacked her, especially on her own.

“Come one Mya, I’ll take you up to the dorm, so you don’t have to go alone,” James said coming up behind her and lifting her bag from where it was leaning against the wall. “Here, Alice brought this up to check on you last night,” he said handing it to her.

“Oh great, how many people saw that?” She groaned.

“Umm pretty much everyone in Gryffindor,” he admitted and she groaned.

“And my scar?” She whispered.

“Only those three and us,” he reassured her and she nodded thankfully.

“They have two weeks detention and have already been yelled at by Alice, Professor McGonagall and me. Oh and before I forget Madame Pomfrey came and gave you a dreamless sleep to calm you down. Might be best to go see her today at some point so she doesn’t get all crazy protective on you,” he said with a grin and she smiled back nodding.

“Definitely.” She agreed then took a breath before opening the door and stepping out.

“See you guys downstairs,” said James, having a silent conversation with Sirius before following Hermione down the hall.

“Perks of being head boy.” She said nervously as they walked up the stairs to the girl’s dorm.

“Definitely, luckily mum raised such an upstanding young man,” he said puffing his chest.

Turns out her worry was for nothing and her dorm was empty. She thanked James and assured him she would be fine to meet him downstairs in 20 minutes.

Half of the Gryffindor’s at the table seemed to be staring and whispering as soon as she entered the hall with the four Marauders surrounding her like some stupid guard detail. Alice who had been sitting with her friends at the Hufflepuff table immediately ran up and hugged her causing her to stiffen.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” She said pulling back and inspecting her, as if for injury.

“I’m fine Alice, I swear, just a bit jumpy. Go back to your friends, I’ll see you in class later,” she smiled at Alice reassuringly.

“Okay, well they really do feel terrible,” Alice said before going back to her other friends.

The girls in question were sitting at the far end of the table closest to the professors and with a noticeable gap between them and the rest of the house.

They did not try to approach her, which she was thankful for as she sat down to eat.

Double Defence started their day and to the excitement of most of the class today they would be having duelling practice.

“Yes,” Sirius said excitedly. While Hermione took a deep breath and reminded herself that this was just a friendly class duel. She reinforced her shields which were shaky and cracked after her breakdown and lack of sleep.

“Should be fun to hex some Slytherin’s without fear of detention,” James grinned.

“Alright, pair up, not with your friends, this is too be a competition. So, find someone from the other house,” the professor announced and they all moved to pair off. “Alright if you lose the duel you’re out so move off to the side behind the line. We’ll keep pairing up until we have a champion. Points will be awarded for creativity. No dark curses or anything else that can fatally injure your peers.”

Hermione ended up partnering with a dark haired Slytherin girl that she didn’t know that name of but reminded her of Daphne Greengrass.

The professor then went around warding each pair into their own area so that no one would be hit by spells from others.

“Alright everyone bow, then begin.”

Hermione cast a shield charm first then shot three spells off in rapid fire, the third non-verbally. Her opponents paled as she tried to block the spells only to have the final spell, an Expelliarmus make contact. Hermione caught the girl’s wand and walked forward.

“You’re really good at that,” the girl said, shaking Hermione’s hand and taking her wand back.

“Thank you, I’ve had a bit of practise. I’m Mya by the way,” she introduced herself.

“I know, I’m Alaina,” the girl smiled, “Thanks for the duel, sorry I didn’t give you much of a challenge.”

“It’s okay, sorry I didn’t give you more chance to practice,” she said earnestly.

Alaina shrugged. “I don’t mind, I don’t like duelling anyway,” she said wrinkling her nose and moving off to sit on the side.

She looked around to find that Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily had been the victors of their duels as well. Alice looking put out as Severus had taken her out of the competition.

Next, she was up against the younger of the LeStrange brothers and she blanched but shook it off squaring her shoulders.

“Scared little girl?” He taunted.

“Of you, never,” she said dismissively, smirking at the boy. He was a better opponent, but she had been taught by two of the most powerful wizards of her time, as well as being light and quick on her feet. She took him out with a tripping Jinx before summoning his wand. She held it out and he snatched it out of her hand before storming off to join the others against the wall.

“You’re welcome,” she called after him.

Eventually there were only six students left so the professor stopped having them from pairing up on their own and started assigning the pairs himself. Remus vs Alecto, Severus vs Barty Crouch Jr, and Hermione vs Lily.

“Mya about yesterday, I really am sorry.” Lily said.

“It’s fine. Just concentrate.” Hermione told the girl. Standing ready. Lily was good Hermione had to admit, fairly sloppy but she was creative and moved fast enough. Hermione enjoying being able to fire spells at the girl let the duel stretch out after both the others have finished.

“Mya is just playing with her.” Sirius whispered to James as they lent against the wall.

“You think so?” James said.

“Definitely.” He nodded.

“Why would she do that?” James asked.

“Probably because of yesterday, she’s got a bit of a vindictive streak.” Sirius said and James just hummed, nodding his head as the room watched the girls duel.

Hermione seemed almost bored, while Lily grew more frustrated at her opponent’s lack of commitment to the duel.

Then Hermione smirked and narrowed her eyes while Lily froze slightly before throwing up the strongest shield charm she knew.

Hermione shot five spells seemingly in the same breath.

Locomotor Morris. Rictusempra. Tarantellegra. Flipendo. Expelliarmus.

The first spell was absorbed by the shield but the second one broke through hitting Lily square on, it was followed by the others. The end result was quite hilarious as the taller red head ended up be flipped backwards while her legs dance uncontrollably as she laughed hysterically. Hermione cast a cushioning charm to soften her opponents landing and cancelled the spells, catching the girls wand in her left hand.

She walked over the girl and offered Lily her hand helping her up before handing her back her wand. “Good duel.” She said holding out her hand to shake it.

“You were just playing with me, weren’t you?” Lily accesses and Hermione raised her eyebrow at her over her shoulder.

“Yes, I was.”

“I deserved that.” She sighed.

“Yes, you did.” Hermione said softly before leaving the girl to go stand with Severus and Remus.

“Well that was very well-done ladies, now we have run out of time and will finish this in our double next week. Five points for each duel you won and 20 points to our three finalists.” Announced the Professor just as the bell rang to signal the end of class. As she gathered her bag, she felt a gentle caress on her mind and looked around in shock to find Severus looking at her. She made eye contact with him and then shoved hard, causing him to stumble backwards in shock and pain. When he looks at her again, she sent him a message. _Library Saturday 7:30 am_. She knew this would be the best time to meet him as no one else would be there and the four boys slept a past ten on the weekends. He frowned at her before nodding and leaving the classroom with his friends. _Good_ she thought to herself, she would begin to make some progress with her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can guess Hermiones animal form, you can pick her name.


	5. Part Three: Chapter Three

**TTH Part three - Chapter Three**

“Hey, are you alright?” Asked Sirius, touching her shoulder gently. She shook her head slightly to clear it before turning to face him.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She smiled at him.

“That was some awesome wand work. Every time I think I know how brilliant you are, you surprise me.” He said grinning back at her. 

Looking around, they were the last ones in the room. “Do you think we can talk before lunch? About this morning.” He said softly and her heart dropped. He regretted it. She tried not to let it show her disappointment on her face as she nodded. 

“Yeah of course, we should tell the others.” She said as he escorted her out of the room. 

“I already told them we would meet them there.” 

“Oh.” Was all she said as he led her down the hall and around a corner, pulling her behind a tapestry into a hidden alcove and putting up some privacy wards. Once there the two young adults just stared at each other. Sirius was so nervous his hands were sweating, not something he had ever had a problem with when dealing with the fairer sex. While Hermione was just preparing for heart break and disappointment.

“Look-“

“Mya-“ they started at the same time and stopped laughing nervously at each other and Sirius gestured for her to go first. 

“Look, I know, it’s okay if you regret kissing me this morning. It was a strange situation and... I just... I get it, so no hard feelings.” She said, trying to keep the emotion from her voice and turning away from him. His face dropped. 

“You think I regret it?” he said softly coming to stand behind her. 

“Well yeah, I mean I know you used to go out with Marlene and I’ve heard some stories. I know I’m no beauty.” She said fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. 

He placed her hand on her shoulder and before she could ask what he was doing his lips where on hers. He kissed her hard enough to bruise and it lit her insides on fire. “Tell me to stop.” He whispered pulling back slowly. When she didn’t say anything he kissed her again he wrapped his arms around her body lifting her off the ground. He stepped forward pressing them into the wall and her legs came up around his waist. He eventually pulled away face flushed and eyes bright.

“The only thing I regret is that I waited so long to do it and that we haven’t made you see how absolutely breathtaking you are.” He said to her. “I’ve felt something for you since the moment I laid eyes on you and those feelings have only grown in the last seven weeks. Those other girls don’t hold a candle to you Mya. Please believe me.” He said their eyes never loosing contact. 

“I believe you.” She said breathlessly and he smiled a 100 watt smile made her heart sing.

“Good,” he said leaning forward to kiss her once more. 

“What does this mean?” She asked, wanting

a precise clarification. 

“It means, that I would like you to be my girlfriend and to be your boyfriend. Exclusively.” He said and she nodded.

“Okay.” 

“Okay?”

“Yes okay, I will be your girlfriend, but you have to realise that I’m not completely whole, completely sane and I haven’t been in a relationship.” That wasn’t with a madman she thought to herself. “And I will get things wrong.” He lent forward and kissed her in the nose.

“I’m not the sanest either, you’ve heard about my family. I’ve not been in many relationships and certainly no long term exclusive ones. We will work this out together.”

“Okay together.” She said smiling. “Now we really should go eat before lunch is over. I’m hungry.” She said, unhooking her legs that were stills wrapped around his waist. 

“If we must,” he pouted but let her down.

“Will the others be okay with this?” She said biting her lip. 

“The guys, yeah they probably have a bet down on when we would wise up. There will defiantly be an amount of teasing though.” He assured her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along to the great hall.

********

“Come on, come on I want to see what it is.” Said James urging his friends to move faster, they were currently walking around the edge of the lake to a patch of trees at the end of the forest where they could transform in private. 

“Prongs slow down, a few minutes longer isn’t going to kill you.” Said Remus from Hermione’s right. 

“It is, it really is, can’t you see I’m dying.” He cried dramatically. 

“Stop it you drama queen.” Hermione giggled. “Plus I want to see yours first.” 

“What, why there’s more of us so it will take longer. I want to know your form.” He whined.

“Hey Mya, why did you learn to transform?” Peter asked her.

Well she had originally done it as Hermione Simmons for the challenge. Then as Hermione Granger because she knew how, but she couldn’t exactly tell them that. “It was something that was taught to us if we chose to learn it and we’ll I choose to learn everything.” She said with a grin and James rolled his eyes.

“Our reason is cooler.” He grumbled. 

“You’re not wrong there.” She smiled at him. 

Once the group was far enough into the tree they spread out into a sort of circle. 

“Alright then boys, do the magic.” She waved her hands at them and as one the three boys transformed. Peter shrunk down into a rat that she knew all too well. She forcibly reminded herself that this boy was not that man. Sirius became a large black grim that made her heart skin a beat. She moved forward to pat him affectionately and he licked the side of her face.

“Eww.” She said wiping the slobber on her sleeve. James had turned into a large male deer, strong and proud the exact image of Harry’s Patronus. She held her hand out and stroked the hair on his neck. “Beautiful.” She said in a whisper. Then all three transformed back and the boys were standing before her once more. 

“Alright we showed you now you show us.” James grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet eagerly. 

“Okay,” she stepped back a foot and pulled her magic to the surface willing herself to become one with her animal. As she leant forward fur erupted all over her body and she landed heavily on her front paws.

“Wow,” said James. 

“Awesome.” Said Peter.

“Beautiful,” said Sirius while Remus just grinned at the sun bear the stood in front of them. She had a brown coat with a golden crest on her chest. She looked powerful. 

“This is awesome, Moony we can wrestle with a bear! That ought to tire you out!” James exclaimed excitedly and Remus frowned, wondering how his wolf would take the new animal. Moony had accepted Mya he hoped her form would be no different.

“It sure will be different,” he grinned and all four of them stepped forward to stroke her fur. Sirius coming up to her face to speak to her directly.

“You are amazing, I can’t believe you’re a bear.” He grinned and she snorted in his face. 

She willed her animal back and then stood there surrounded by the four grinning marauders.

“That’s wicked Mya, we definitely need a new nick name now.” Said Peter and the other agreed.

“Hmmm, but what.” Said Sirius. 

“Big foot.” Said James with a smirk.

“Ursa?” Suggested Remus.

“Midnight?” From Peter.

“Mya.” She said with a grin and they all ignored her. 

“Sunny.” Said Sirius with a nod of his head.

“Yes Sunny.” Said Remus with a grin.

“I like it.” Agreed James. 

“Sunny, definitely suit with the golden fur in her chest and her personality is usually pretty sunny too.” Finalised Peter.

“Alright there we have it-“

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Hermione questioned cutting Sirius off.

“No, you cannot pick your own name.” Said James.

“It’s how I became Wormtail.” Grumbled Peter.

“As I was saying.” Sirius said. “Mya Mallard, fifth member of the Marauders, you shall hereby and hence forth be known as Sunny.” He said raising one fist in the air as if to salute.

“SUNNY.” The others the called raising their fist to join his. The group then looked at her expectantly. 

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Sunny.” She said raising her fist to join their’s and they all cheered hugging her between them. 

*********

“Mya, can we speak to you please.” Came the voice of Lily as group entered the common room laughing. They stopped and looked at the three girls standing before them nervously. Sirius gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled at him. “In private.” She added looking around nervously. 

“She’s not going anywhere with you lot.” Said Peter harshly, surprising them all by stepping between her and the group. 

“It’s okay Peter.” She said softly placing her hand on his shoulder. “They just want to talk.” He scowled at the group but nodded stepping back. 

“Yeah, we really just want to talk.” Said Dorcas and Marlene nodded.

“Okay, but you can come and talk in our dorm and we,” He gestured to the four boys, “will be listening, you just shout Mya and we’ll be there.” James said after a moment of silence between the young adults. They all agreed and walked through the common room, James opened the door to the head dorm, accessible both through the common room and the outer hall for students not in Gryffindor house who needed to see them. 

“We will just be in there.” Said Sirius nodding to the door that led to James bedroom. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and she smile gratefully at him. 

Once the four girls were alone they all took seats around the table, Hermione on one side and Dorcas, Lily and Marlene on the other. They sat there in silence none of the three knowing exactly what to say now that they were there.

“Mya, we need to apologise for the events that took place last night.” Lily said eventually.

“Because you’re being made to so you can keep your head girl badge or because you’re actually sorry.” She bit back at them. She wanted to forgive them easily but she was still embarrassed and mad. 

“Now look here-“ Merlene began, but Lily cut her off. 

“Because we are actually sorry. We assumed the worst possibility based on the barest of information. We said and did cruel things because jealousy.” She said.

“We just, we’ve all grown up together and then in you come already so close to those boys, the ones who never let anyone near them. You know everything and everyone loves you. You also have some strange behaviours.” Said Dorcas and Lily glared at her. “I just mean we all know each other really well and we felt threatened when you came and disturbed the status quo, we jumped to conclusions and were sorry. We didn’t mean to hurt you, we really thought you could be a death eater.” She mumbled and Hermione frowned at her, but ultimately understood.

“I understand.” she said and the three looked at her in shock. “It doesn’t mean what you did was okay, but I really do understand. I would have been suspicious too.” She sighed. 

“So are we okay?” Asked Lily.

“No, not really, but we can be with time.” She said honestly. Lily and Dorcas nodded understandingly. 

“What more do you want?” Asked Marlene. “We’ve apologised, we’ve got detention. We’re being shunned by the entire house.” 

Hermione frowned at her. “I don’t want anything, I just need time. You three you pinned me down and attacked me at wand point in a place I am supposed to be safe. Two of you I share a living space with, I already have nightmares. How well do you think I’m going to sleep with two people who attacked me and brought so much of my trauma to the surface sleeping on the beds either side of me.” She said watching the girls faces. “I came here because it was supposed to be a safe place and you have taken that away from me. So when you go to bed tonight and sleep soundly, think about the fact that I will likely wake up screaming even earlier then normal thanks to your thoughtless actions.” 

Marlene finally dropped her head in shame and Hermione stood making her way to James’s door, walking in and closing it behind her with a bang. 

“We really screwed up you guys.” Said Lily, “I don’t think we can fix this.” She grimaced. 

“You heard her, before Marlene opened her big mouth.” The blonde scowled at her friend. “She said we would be okay with time, so we just be kind, show her we are sorry and try to make her feel safe.” Dorcas said. 

“I didn’t mean to make it worse.” Groaned Marlene, “you know my mouth runs without my brains permission and I’m still sore over Sirius. I mean you see the way he looks at her.”

“Yeah it is the way James looks at Lily.” Grinned Dorcas. “Or the way Frank looks at Alice.” 

“Yeah well it hurts, but I shouldn’t hold that against her.” She admitted.

“No you shouldn’t and I don’t think James looks at me like that so much anymore Dork.” Said Lily, the idea hurting her more then it should seeing as she had rejected his affections for six years. 

“He does, he’s just mad at you too. Wait for this to blow over.” She assured her friend. “Now we have to get to a well earned detention.” She said standing up and straightening her skirt. The three girls left the room together, with no qualms about facing their punishment. 

**********

“How much did you hear?” Hermione asked once she entered the room to them trying and failing to look occupied. 

“Werewolf hearing.” Said Remus.

“Canine hearing.” Said Sirius. 

“And well, they told us so we weren’t left out.” Said James and Hermione honestly didn’t mind that they had been listening. 

“Why didn’t you tell us about the nightmares.” Asked Peter. 

“We could have helped.” Said Sirius. She changed her mind about the eavesdropping, she minded. She flopped down on the bed with a sigh. 

“They are my problem to deal with, it’s not like you can do anything to protect me in my sleep.” She said. 

“Maybe, maybe not, that’s not the point. We are here to help you and we can’t do that if you don’t tell us about the things you need help with.” Said Sirius laying down next to her. James and Peter flopped down on the other side while Remus laid down on his stomach above their heads. Head boy perks, private bathroom and a giant bed Hermione noted.

There was so much she wasn’t telling them, couldn’t tell them, she thought biting her lip. “It’s just so much.” She said quietly, her voice barely a whisper. “There’s so much in my head it hurts sometimes. I just I don’t want it out there in the world, in your heads too. It hurts me, but it hurts me more to let it out, makes it seem more real.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell us things you’re not ready to. Just tell us things like, ‘I wake up screaming from nightmares and that’s why I’m still exhausted even though I shouldn’t be’.” James said and she let out a watery laugh.

“We just want to help.” Said Remus. “We care about you.”

“I care about you too.” She said honestly and she did, she was doing this to save them, hundreds of others too, but mainly them and Harry and Ron.

“So maybe, if you do have a nightmare and can’t sleep come and get one of us and we can sit with you until you can sleep again.” Said Peter. “That always helped me when I was little.” 

“I don’t want to keep you guys from sleeping just because I can’t keep my thoughts under control.” She protested. 

“Mya, us loosing a little sleep one or two nights a week is better then you not getting any at all.” Said Remus.

“Promise is that you will come to us.” Said James turning to look her in the eye. 

“Okay I promise I will try.” She said slowly. “I’m not very good at accepting help.” She admitted and Sirius scoffed.

“Can’t see that in you at all.” He teased. 

“Shut it, you.” She said shoving his arm. “Now I want to get to the library to finish that transfiguration essay for Tuesday.” She said sitting up. Three of the young men on the bed groaned. 

“The library again,” James said.

“Come on Mya, I wanted to go to, we can study together.” said Remus hopping up and offering her arm. “Let’s leave these three delinquents to occupy themselves.”

“Why Thank you kind sir,” she said with an over exaggerated curtsied before taking his arm. 

“Oi, wait a second.” Said Sirius jumping off the bed. “Aren’t you going to give me a kiss goodbye.” He asked her, coming to stand in front of them. 

“For that I shall let go of your arm.” Said Remus in mock disgust. 

Sirius pulled her out of the doorway then grabbed her face in his hands kissing her thoroughly. “Find me when you two are I’m finished with the Brainiac.” He said once they had pulled away.

“What will you be doing?” She asked.

“James has to do some house stuff so I said I would rearrange the patrol schedules to fit for Lily being in detention, then we have some planning to finish,” Sirius told her and her mind went into overdrive. They were so much more they anyone could see on the outside and it amazed her, she wish Harry could have known them like this.

“Alright then, I’ll come find you when I get back.” She promised. 

“And we meant what we said about the nightmares Mya, you come get us. We’re here to help you, so let us.” He added and then Remus stepped out and Sirius let her go after one more quick kiss. 

**********

“I wasn’t sure you would come.” Hermione said as Severus entered the library at 07:50 on Saturday morning.

“Neither was I.” He said. This was not the growling, sarcastic and cruel man she knew from her childhood. This was just a young man trying to find his place in the world and she hoped she could help him.

“Fair enough, come on.” She said leading him far away into one of the hidden corners in the back so as not to be seen or over heard by anyone that might wander in. 

She sat in one of the over stuffed chairs, nodding for him to do the same. 

“Why did you try to read my mind?” She asked.

He thought for a moment before speaking. “You are interesting. Obviously bright, in all areas, you also don’t seem to have that loud obnoxious trait most other Gryffindors poses. Yet you hang around with the likes of Potter and Black. Watching you duel was... intriguing and I wished to learn more of your person. How was it that you knew I was there?” He said and she was surprised. 

“I can occlude, I am a natural and have developed the skill as well as learnt legilimency.” He nodded at her response. “I have also noticed that you are very bright, you seem to have a natural talent for potions.” She praised.

“It comes to me easily.” He says as explanation. “Why did you want me to meet you? I understand the need for the secrecy, but not the why.” 

She sighed, she had decided half truths were going to be the best option for her. 

“I can see how smart you are and how brilliant you can become... I guess I had hoped to stop you from committing yourself to a life of hate and death.” He looked at her eyebrows raised.

“And how do you know what my life would be? What choices I am making? You don’t know me.” 

“Maybe not personally, but I have been watching you, watching everyone. You and the younger Black have caught my attention, I think you are in over your heads. You may enjoy the choices you are making now but you will regret them, soon I imagine.” She remains calm as she speaks, watching him carefully.

“Why, they are offering power, money, freedom. Can you offer me the same?” 

“They are offering a lifetime of fear and servitude that ends only when they grow bored of you and kill you.” 

“What do you know?” He spat at her. 

“I know that I saw them for months, the only ones that were happy were the ones that were insane.” 

“What are you talking about? You are just a girl no older then I.” He paced the floor space between them. 

“Where do you think I came from Severus? I did not just decide to come into a strange school with strange people for my final year of schooling for the fun of it. My family was killed, my friends tortured and killed, I escaped but only through luck and perseverance. Well I mostly escaped, I find my mind is still trapped sometimes.” She said softly. 

“How do I know you’re not a spy, they said a test would be coming. How do I know you’re not testing my loyalty?” 

“Because I would never bow down to him.” She growled. “Not while my heart was beating.”

“That’s no proof, you could say anything.”

“Fine then, how about this.” She pulled up the sleeve of her jumper and vanished the bandage. Severus blanched adult the almost healed scar on her arm. “Cursed blade, it will always hurt.”

“Okay, so maybe your not a test but why?” He asked.

“I told you, I see something in you and in the younger Black, you do not have the same joy on your faces when they mock and belittle the younger students. You don’t enjoy others pain.” She said softly righting her jumper. “You don’t have to say anything now, but go talk to Regulus, ask him about Horcruxes, then decide if you want to learn more.” She said biting her bottom lip. 

“Fine, how will I know when to meet you if we decide we want to?” 

“Same as today, you poke my mind, I’ll put a message in yours.” She smiled standing up. 

“How do you know I won’t just go running off to the dark lord and tell him there is a little girl who wishes to oppose him?” 

“Owe, you won’t be able to speak to anyone about this apart from Regulus or I.” She grinned wider. 

“What did you do to me?” He growled. 

“Just a little secrecy charm of mine. Don’t want anyone getting mouthy do I?” His eyes widened at her.

“But you didn’t even pull out your wand.” 

“Not all magic needs a wand, or to be said out loud.”

“Can you teach me?” He asked in awe.

“Talk to your friend, we will see what happens.”

“What about your body guards?” He growled and she sighed.

“I’ve heard that you don’t have the best history with my friends, but they have left you alone this year and I will continue to encourage them to do so. You stay away from them and there will be no problem.” She promised.

“They wouldn’t like us meeting like this would they?”

“No they certainly wouldn’t.” She said and he grinned as if the thought of something upsetting her friends brought him great deal of joy. “Which is why I must get to breakfast before they wake and send out a search party. Have a nice weekend Severus.” She smiled at him.

“I never told you to address me as such.” He called quietly after her and she laughed, winking over her shoulder at him before practically skipping out of the library. 

**********

October passed quickly into November and soon the castle was being decorated for Yule tide celebration. Hermione was living the life of a normal seventh year... for the most part. Her relationship with Sirius was progressing, if not slowly. 

She struggled with nightmares almost every night of the week. After which she would creep up to the boys dorm room and climb into the spare bed there, letting the sound of them and the feeling of safety lol her back to sleep. 

Her relationship with the females in her dorm was tender, but better. They would never be best friends but they were friendly and that was enough. Her arm had healed enough that it no longer began to bleed when the skin pulled and for that she was thankful. 

“Miss Mallard may I speak to you?” Said Professor Flitwick at the end of the lesson in the first week of December. 

“Of course, Professor,” she nodded to her friends that she would catch up to them and approached the podium where the half goblin was waiting. 

The professor had taken notice of the young womans’ quiet brilliance early in the year and had finally decided to approach her with an offer. 

“Is there something wrong with my essay?” The young woman asked, and he almost scoffed at her, her work had been nothing but perfect since her arrival. 

“Of course not, outstanding as usual and some interesting points. I would love to sit down and just talk shop with you if ever have the time.” He said and she smiled brightly at his praise. “No the reason for my approach is purely selfish. I know that it is normally your head of house that offers career counselling, but I was wondering if you had any plans for what you wished to do after school.” 

Hermione was shocked, it had been a while since she had thought about what she would do after school. She had thought a ministry job originally, but now wanted to stay far away from that sector. She hoped one day she could help magical creatures gain more rights, but that wouldn’t be something she could achieve until after she killed Tom. 

“I guess I haven’t really thought about it.” She said slowly. “I think I would like curse breaking, it’s interesting, requires multiple disciplines and would leave me open to pursue a number of other careers if I became bored at any stage.” 

“An interesting choice, but I understand, are you taking all the required course?” He questioned.

“And then some extra.” She grinned at him. To become a curse breaker, you required a N.E.W.T in Defence, Arithmancy, Potions, transfiguration and Charms. Then a mastery in at least two of those. 

“What Masteries were you hoping to pursue Miss Mallard?” 

“Arithmancy and either charms or transfiguration.” She did not have enough interest in potions to study it religiously and she did not want the struggle of finding a defence master to apprentice under would take her out of the country. Something that was not possible. 

“Well, I had hoped to offer you an apprenticeship under myself. To begin after Christmas. You could take your exams for my class over the break and then start right away.” He said becoming a little flustered and excited. It had been over a decade since he had had an apprentice.

“That’s a very gracious offer sir, but I am taking ten classes. I don’t think even I could cope with that workload and I had hoped to complete a duel mastery to save myself some time.” She told him and he frowned. 

“Let me speak to the other professors. What courses are you in?”

“Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient runes, Defence, Transfiguration, potions, ancient studies, earth magic, Herbology and History.” She listed off.

“You certainly are ambitious, aren’t you Miss Mallard.” He said and she shrugged. 

“Sir I really must be getting to potions sorry.” She said.

“Owe, yes, well just let me speak to your professor and think it over, we may be able to work something out. I’ll give you a slip for Slughorn.” He said, writing out the pass.

Hermione stepped out of the classroom and the second years filed in. For a moment she just stood there letting her head catch up. She really had just spoken from the heart about her desires for the future. She had spent so much time thinking about the war and the fight, planning and plotting she hadn’t thought much about what she would do after. But this, this seemed like a good option and she smiled to herself as she made her way slowly to the dungeon for her next lesson. If all went to plan she would live her life and be able to watch Harry grow up in the one her deserved.


	6. Part Three: Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Guys Im still waiting for my beta to catch up but got impatient so here is another chapter tell me what you think?

Part 3: Chapter 4

As promised the small professor approached each of his colleagues in turn and spoke to them about the capabilities of Miss Mallard. Each sung her praises and had agreed that the girl was not learning much from them. They agreed she would certainly be able to sit her exams tomorrow and pass, if she so wished. Professor Augustus Kiberd, the Arithmancy Professor who had taken the job after retiring from the ministry had said that she would be ecstatic to take the young girl on as an apprentice. While McGonagall was sour that she hadn’t come up with the idea herself. So, the following Monday when Charms fell before lunch the Professor once again asked Hermione to stay back to speak with him. 

“Yes Professor?” She smiled politely as she approached. She had thought about their conversation a lot the last few days. She knew that this is something the old her would of just died for and hoped he good news. 

“Why don’t we take a seat a Miss Mallard, we are just waiting for Professor Kiberd to join us.” He said, gesturing to his overflowing desk which day to the left. 

“Of course, sir.” The pair sat down, and she waited expectantly. 

“Now Miss Mallard I have taken the time to speak to each your Professors all who have had similar things to say about your work that I do.” He praises, she ducked her head hoping to hide the blush appearing on her cheeks. There was a knock at the door and the Professor called for them to enter. Hermione turned to see that her arithmancy Professor was here and she bit her lip to hide her grin. “Thank you for joining us Augustus.”

“Of course, Filius and good afternoon Miss Mallard.” She greeted as she took a seat with Filius. 

“Good afternoon Professor.”

“Okay Miss Mallard, Professor Kiberd and I would like to offer you the opportunity to begin a duel mastery in Charms and Arithmancy, beginning in January. The other professors have all agreed that they will sign off for you to take your exams over the break if you agree.” He smiled widely at her and she stared at them both for a moment. 

“If I do this, I’ll no longer be a student?” She asked slowly.

“No, you will be a member of the staff and given your own rooms, a sort of junior Professor as you complete your apprenticeship.” Augustus answered. She really didn’t know if she wanted to do that. 

“What about relationships with students?” She asked gently and they both smiled at her. 

“As long as the student is of age then there is no rule against it. They must not be in your room after curfew.” Said Filius. 

She sat there for a moment her brain moving 100 miles an hour. If she did this, she would become staff not student. It would certainly make getting out of the castle easier. She could move up her timeline, finish this even earlier. 

“Could I still graduate with everyone at the end of the year.” She had been heartbroken when she had first realised she would never graduate as Hermione Granger. She would like the opportunity to do so with real friends, something she lacked in her life as Mya Mallard. 

“That could certainly be arranged.” Agreed Filius. “We wouldn’t deny you that right of passage.” 

“I just, I worry about being prepared, if I am to take them during the break that gives me less than two weeks to study.” She told them honestly. 

“We understand that and while your professors all believe you to be capable it is a decision only you can make.” Said Professor Kiberd. “Why don’t you go, take some time, even sleep on it and come back to us tomorrow with your decision. If you decide to pursue this option, we can organise for you to be given independent study instead of attending classes with your peers.”

She bit her lip, while she wanted to jump at the chance, she was also supposed to spend this year having fun and being semi normal. 

“I think I would like the night to consider my options. If you don’t mind.” 

“This is a big decision; we don’t mind at all. We would love to give you longer but if we want to begin your training in January then we need to get the exams organised.” Filius informed her. He was almost sure she would except he could see the excitement in her eyes. The girl was a scholar. 

“When would the exams be and how would we manage the duel masteries?” She asked her brain going into organisation mode and Augustus grinned. 

“You would sit your NEWTS at the ministry from the 27th-31st, two subjects a day. Then you would begin your apprenticeship under the both of us in the third week of January, giving you a week while the students are in classes to settle in and have a break before you dive into working. We would each have you for two days a week more or less and on the fifth day you would be expected to complete readings and independent study we assign you.” Hermione nodded along with her professor’s explanation. 

“The headmaster has no issues with this?” She asked.

“We have run the plan through the deputy and had it approved. The headmaster has been rather absent of late and isn’t something that requires his direct input.” Augustus informed her; the women was not impressed with the headmaster current tendencies to disappear for days at a time. Even if she understood he was trying to help stop the war raging outside these walls. 

They spoke for a little longer about the finer details before she was satisfied that’s she had enough information.

“Okay, thank you both. I think I will go if you don’t mind.” She said.

“Of course, go have something to eat. Come and see us tomorrow after classes finish for the day.” Professor Flitwick added. She gathered her items and headed to lunch. 

“What did Flitwick want?” Asks Sirius once she joined them for lunch and the other three leaned in. 

She looked around the crowded table and said that she would tell them once they were in private. This wasn’t something she wanted spread around the school before she had decided. 

********** Smutty **********

She felt his lips press to her neck and wined, actually wined as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. She ran her hands down his back and pulled at his shirt, untucking it and he let his hands roam and squeeze her bottom tightly. 

They had been waiting for the others when one kiss had turned into another and another. Then turned into a full make out session in his bed. 

She pressed herself into him in such a way that his eyes rolled slightly back. Sirius was not inexperienced when it came to being with a woman but there was something about Mya that just set his whole body alight. 

Hermione succeeded in pulling his shirt free and ran her nails lightly up his back. He shuddered and continued to kiss his way down her neck and across her breasts undoing her buttons as he worked his way south. She pushed her chest up into his mouth as he sucked her nipple through her bra.

They had been dating for almost two months now and hasn’t gone further than a few heated kisses and over the uniform gropes. But gosh how she wanted more. Sirius wanted more, he had many cold showers in his past and a few warm ones attesting to how much more he really did want. However, he didn’t want to pressure her. 

She spread her legs a little further and he settled between them comfortably, her skirt riding up to show her milky thighs and just a hint of her red lace underwear. Not the Sirius could see as he moved his attention from the left side of her chest to the right. This time pushing the bra down and pulling the nipple between his teeth before sucking on it gently. She moaned louder this time moving her hips against his lower stomach in a desperate search for the friction her body required.

Pulling him back up she kissed him thoroughly, their tongues battling as his arousal pushed against her finally offering her some relief. Yes, they both thought internally as their bodies moved against each other, despite the layers of fabric. Sirius moved one of his hand from where it had been massaging her breast down to grip her hip changing the angle at which he rubbed against her. 

“Ow, yes,” she moaned breaking away from his mouth. “Aaargh, Sirius.” Her breath coming out faster hitting his neck. Sirius felt like he could have died a happy man at that very moment even without having entered her. The sounds she was making were heaven to his ear and almost had him finishing in his pants. 

Hermione felt herself coming closer to the edge with every movement of their hips. “Sirius, don’t stop.” She pleaded, not caring about anything other than reaching the finish line that was now so close. 

“I won’t kitten, I won’t stop,” he panted, sucking her earlobe gently into his mouth. That was all she needed to see stars. Her whole body tensed as she came, biting down on his shoulder to keep from crying out. The sound, the sight, the feeling of her coming undone underneath him sent Sirius over the edge. It was so long coming that he wasn’t even embarrassed. He kissed her tenderly as their breathing returned to normal and she laughed a happy sound. 

********** End of Smut **********

“I’ve been waiting for that.” She told him honestly when he pulled back to look at her.

“Me too kitten, I just don’t ever want you to feel pressured.” He kissed her on the nose gently and then her brain caught up and she realised they had been waiting for other people to enter this room when they had gotten carried away. She shoved him to make him sit up and cast a few cleaning charms on them both before button her shirt. Sirius caught in a began to straighten himself up as well. James, Remus and Peter had gone on a run to the kitchen for some snacks and should be back any second. It’s amazing they hadn’t walked in on them already. 

The room smelled of sex but there wasn’t anything to be done for that as the air freshening charms made Remus sneeze constantly. Once they were both presentable the sat against Sirius headboard his arms wrapped lossy around hers. 

“I really don’t mind if we do more... just as long as you stop if I say stop.” She told him while fiddling with the buttons on his school shirt. 

“I will always stop, but I’m glad for the permission to explore you more.” He said playing with her curls.

“We’re coming in. Three, two, one.” The voice of James called through the door before he walked in with his eye closed. He opened them slowly before he turned to the others and called. “It’s safe fellas.” Remus and Peter followed him in arms full of food, spreading it on the floor. 

“What was that about?” Hermione asked even though her brain knew she didn’t actually want to know. 

Peter blush while James grinned, and Remus answered. “Well we actually got back almost 20 minutes ago but you two were a little occupied and didn’t notice Peter walking in. So, we made James go first this time.” 

“Ow god.” She said hiding her bright red face in Sirius’s chest, she felt him vibrate with laughter.

“Thought you were taking a little long for a simple food run.” Said Sirius. 

“If you knew we were coming back why would you do that, I did not need to know what kind of underwear Sunny wears or what she sounds like during.” Peter trailed off hands waving. “I mean she’s like my sister!”

“Sorry Pete.” Said Sirius, not sounding sorry at all. 

“Alright line up and I’ll obliviate this memory from all of you.” Hermione said seriously standing up to face the boys.

James and Peter jumped behind Remus, who didn’t look at all offended by being used as a human shield.

“No, it’s fine really. Well never talk to it again, just don’t point that thing at us.” Said James form his hiding spot.

“Yep, forgotten,” agreed Peter. 

She sighed and lowered her wand, sitting on of the cushions on the floor that had been spread out around the snacks. Sirius sat next to her and grinned, while the other all took their own place in the circle.

“So, Mya, what’s so secret that you called a full meeting snacks and all.” Remus asked, grabbing one of the large chocolate muffins and taking a bite. 

“Well, I’ve been offered an opportunity and it is amazing but I’m not sure if I should take it or not. I’ve got until tomorrow to decide and I just really wanted to talk to you about it. You are all my best friends and I need outside voices.” She said, playing with her hair, sometimes the red colour still shocked her, but she was getting used to it. 

“Well tell us what it is then.” Urged James.

“I want to be a curse breaker when I leave, at least at first.” 

“That’s so hot.” Said Sirius. 

“Well yeah, that’s exactly why I choose the profession,” She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, “but you need two masteries and a heap of NEWTS to pursue it. So anyways Professor Flitwick and Professor Kiberd have offered me the option of completing a duel apprenticeship.”

“That’s amazing Mya.” Said Remus in awe.

“Wait to go Sunny, but what’s the problem?” Said Peter.

“Well they want me to start in January. So I would need to test out of all my classes before the New Year. I would then become a member of staff; it would take three years to complete my studies and I’d have to stay here for most of that time, but after my first year I would be allowed to live somewhere else if I wanted too and floo in and out each day. It would be a lot of work.” 

“Sounds like a nightmare.” Said James.

“I think it does sound fairly overwhelming, I know you are smart Sunny, but would you be ready for exams in...” he took a moment, “less than three weeks?” 

Hermione nodded slowly, she had technically taken them before, it was in the 50’s but the work had remained much the same. On top of that she had spent a lot of her time on the run with Harry and Ron working through the seventh-year material she would have had as Hermione Granger. Of course, she couldn’t tell them that. “Yes, I think so, there isn’t anything here that I haven’t already learned, I really just use the books to reference my material correctly.” 

“I think you should do it if it’s what you really want. Curse breaking is a difficult career to get into and if you pull this off, I bet you’d be the youngest one ever.” Encouraged Sirius.

“Yeah Mya, if this is what you want, we will support you, just no giving us detentions when you become our superior.” Teased James

“Wait, could we still, you know if you’re not a student anymore?” Asked Sirius, trying not to let the worry deep into his voice.

“Yes, we can. That was the first thing I asked.” She told him grasping his hand in hers. “You’re just not allowed in my quarters after curfew.” He breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Well then I’m all for it.”

“Me too.” Added James.

“I really think you will do great at this Mya, even if I will miss my study buddy.” Said Remus, his eyes soft and warm. 

“Well I will still be studying a lot, just not the same stuff so we can still work together.” She said, smiling at him.

“What about your nightmares Mya, I can’t imagine you’d get away with sneaking into our door as an apprentice professor.” Peter asked worried, she sighed that was a question she didn’t have an answer for. 

“I don’t know, that is something I’ll have to work out.” 

“So, you’re going to do it then?” Asked James.

“Yes, I think so. I have to tell them tomorrow after dinner and then I can start using my theory lessons as exams prep.” She said her voice trembling with excitement. The four boys smiled at her; they didn’t get to see her eyes truly alight with joy as often as they liked. Right now, though her eyes were shining, and they could tell she was genuinely excited for the further for the first time since they had met her.

**********

Once she had accepted the offer from her now masters Hermione’s life became a revolving schedule of books and revision. Sirius and the others kept her fed as she became hyper focused on cramming the right era of knowledge into her head.

However, this had also helped her with being able to meet with Severus and Regulus without the others becoming suspicious.

“You came back, and you brought your friend.” She said as the two Slytherin students entered the cosy room she has created. 

“I have never seen this room before.” Said Regulus.

“I just stumbled across it last week and thought it would be perfect,” she lied smoothly. “Now would you like to take a seat.” She gestured to the armchairs across from her. They eye each other before sitting down. “So, Mr Black, what has Severus told you?” The younger of the two looked at his friend brows raised at the young woman’s casual use of his first name. Severus merely shrugged.

“Not much, just that you think we’re going to die, and you can stop it from happening. I thought I would get some entertainment from the night.” He shrugged and she looked to Severus.

“It seemed like the simplest explanation of our previous conversation.” He told her.

“I suppose that’s true. First I need to know I that both of you know how to occlude, because what I’m going to tell you could get us all killed.” She told them seriously and Regulus laughed. 

“You, you’re just a tiny little girl who hangs off my brother and his friends. What could you know? I could take care of you without breaking a sweat.” He said arrogantly. 

“You think so?” She questioned, tilting her head slightly.

“I know so.” He grinned, looking at Severus who continued to observe the exchange. 

“Would you like to try?” She asked standing up. 

“Sure,” he said standing up, but Hermione did not move to stand. Her wand entered her hand in a fraction of a second and without speaking she had disarmed, bound and gagged the young Black heir. He fell back into the chair with a soft thump. She counted to ten before releasing the spells, also non-verbally and holding out his wand. “So, as I was saying, occluding, can you do it?” 

He stared at her for a moment. “Blacks are paranoid. I began training in the art as soon as I was walking.” Regulus spoke with every ounce of aristocrat arrogance that he could, and it suited him. He wore an expensive pair of dress pants and had a dark purple button up shirt that was pressed perfectly tucked into them. His shoes and belt shone and the robes he wore over the top were high quality and tailored to fit him just so. He was handsome and he knew it. He was the exact image of what Sirius would have been if he had conformed to his parents’ wishes. The thought threatened to send a shudder down her spine, but she suppressed it. “And I have been coaching Severus since my third year, however neither of us are skilled enough at legitimacy to test our skills.”

“Severus seems to be gaining the skill.” She said.

“I know the basics, just enough to skim the surface.” He said.

“Still more skill then most, however I know a bit more than the basics, so before anything else I’m going to test your shields. Hide anything you don’t want me to find. If you object, I’ll remove this whole meeting from your minds, and we will part ways.” She told them, neither boy looked shocked by her words. 

“I don’t want to die.” Regulus said. “Do it.”

Hermione lent forward slightly and whispered the incantation slipping gently into the boys’ mind. She noted immediately that his mind seemed to be without any protection, but realised if she pried to far, she was just going around in circles. She was just looping through thoughts and memories without finding anything she could really use. Sure, there were small things enough to make you think you were getting somewhere but no real information. She retreated gently and the pair blink to Severus watching them. 

“Adequate.” She said and the boy smirked knowingly. “Severus do you agree.”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” He said lazily and she once again enters his mind. It was organised very differently to Regulus’s. His was a large room lined with vials, when she approached, she saw each was a memory. His thoughts on a blackboard on one wall and she internally snickered at the classroom layout. Similar to the other mind when she tried to search for something, she found snippets. Enough to satisfy someone who was looking but nothing that would really help her in the long run. 

“Satisfactory.” She said and Severus actually laughed softly. 

“That was an interesting experience l, I only knew you were there because I knew you were doing it.” He said and she nodded.

“Someone who is skilled will be able to enter your mind without you even knowing. It’s why you must be shielding natural without conscious effort. Can you create fake memories?” She asked them both. 

“A little bit, but not great ones.” Regulus admitted.

“You shouldn’t need them, but it’s a handy skill to have.” They both nodded. “Okay so what I’m about to tell you, it must not leave us. We could all be killed just for knowing this information.” She told them. 

“I know the Dark Lords’ secrets, maybe not all, but more than most. I’m not going to tell you how right now, but I will tell you I plan to kill him and soon.” Neither spoke as she paused. “However, before then I have a little work to do and I can’t do it alone.”

“So, you need help, why us?” Severus asked.

“Because you are snakes without poison. Cunning, sneaky but you do not wish to harm others and you value self-preservation above all else. This is what I need. Have either of you ever heard of a horcrux.” Sever looked puzzled by the term, but Regulus stiffened. “You know what they are then.” She nodded at him. 

“They are vile and to create one is to go against magic itself. He has made one?”

“He has made four.” 

“Four?” He whispered.

“What are they?”

“I will get Regulus to explain it to you later, I don’t have time.” She said and Severus nodded in agreement. “Yes four, I know what they are, and I am almost certain of their locations. Two I am able to obtain myself, but the others I need help. Once we have them all I will destroy them and face him.”

“Why come to us, not Dumbledore or the minister.” Severus asked.

“Simply, I don’t trust them. I trust me and a selected few.” She said, picking lint of her skirt. 

“Now I want you to come back in five days’ time. Same time and place and we shall plan the retrieval of the object. The same as before you may not speak of this to anyone about this or it will be unpleasant for you. Goodnight gentlemen, I best be off, lots to do.” She smiled kindly at them and left the room not looking back.

“What the fuck was that?” Regulus breathes one the door clicked shut.

“That was Mya, I told you she was interesting.” Severus smirked at his friend. 

“The way she took me down, that was hot.” 

“Hmmm and entertaining.” He chuckled. “So, what’s a horcrux?” Severus asked and the room became serious once more. It was several hours later the two boys made their way back to their dorm room.

**********

“Alright that’s it, you are coming out with us!” Sirius said as he bodily drags her from the table she had set up in the common room. Remus, James and Sirius had stayed for Christmas as none wanted to go back to the manor without Mr and Mrs Potter there to celebrate with them. Peter had gone home to spend time with his family as his mother’s illness was progressing and they weren’t sure how much longer she had to live. There were only a handful of other Gryffindors that had remained behind for the holidays.

“Sirius, what are you doing? I have to study.” She yelled trying to pry his arm from around her waist. 

“No, that’s all you’ve been doing for almost three weeks straight. Mya you’ve got this, you know the material. It’s time to relax or you’re going to burn yourself before you tests on Tuesday.” He said not letting her go as they entered James and Lily’s common room. 

She sagged in his arms; he was right. She needed to stop.

“You’re right.” She said quietly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” Said Sirius a cheeky grin on his face. 

“I said You. Are. Right.” She huffed and he whooped as he let her feet come back into contact with solid ground. He then began dancing around the room, James and Remus quickly joining his antics.

“Mark the day boys it may be the only time I ever say those words to any of you.” She scowled; arms crossed. “Now you’ve got me, what are we doing?”

“We’re going out, we’re of age, it’s Christmas Eve, so we’re going to go out to have fun. We’re collecting Peter on the way so go get dressed.” James said and she looks to Remus.

“Where are we going?” She asked him directly.

“I’m not sure but I know it’s muggle and it’s cold out.” He said with a shrug. 

“Chop, chop.” James clapped his hands at her. 

“Fine I’m going.” She huffed. 

“Fifteen minutes kitten or James comes up there and drags you down.” Sirius warned pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“Got it.” She said, this was kind of exciting, she wondered what they had planned. She turned to leave and gave a soft yelp when Sirius swatted her bottom on the way out of the room. 

**********

Turns out the first part of the plan was a muggle club. The loud music echoed through the streets as the group of five waited to get in. Sirius had made some lovely fake ID’s with the help of a little magic and Hermione decided that for tonight she would just go with it. 

Once inside Remus and Peter snagged a table while the other three went to get drinks. Never having tried muggle alcohol they ordered one of everything and the bar tender just raised his brow before making them almost 20 drinks. James paid while Sirius balances the tray back to the table. They were each deciding what to try first when Lily, Marlene and Alice joined them. Alice was holding hands with a man who could only be Frank Longbottom 

“We didn’t think you would come.” Said Sirius to the group over the music. 

“The girls thought it would be fun.” Said Frank. As James showed the three newcomers various drinks. 

Sirius tried one and shook his head, “bleh too sweet, you try it kitten.” He said handing her the cocktail. She took the pink coloured drink taking a large gulp.

“I like it.” She grinned, taking another sip. “Hi, I’m Mya,” she said to the dark-haired man, deciding to introduce herself.

“Ow, Mya I’m so sorry, Frank this is Mya, the girl I’ve been telling you about. Mya this is Frank Longbottom, my fiancé.” Said Alice, hands waving between the two. 

“Nice to meet you Mya.” He shook her hand gently and she smile at him. 

“Ow kitten try this one.” Said Sirius holding a dark drink in his hand, she sniffed it cautiously before shaking her head. “You’re no fun.” He teased. 

Once the groups had taste tested most of the drinks James, Marlene and Lilly all insisted everyone needed to dance. Peter declines, promising to watch their table and the rest of the group headed out into the dance floor. Hermione wasn’t much of a dancer, but she found she enjoyed letting her body move the music as the alcohol in her system lowered her ambitions. The delicious way her body would rub against Sirius certainly wasn’t bad either. 

“Come on, I want to get another drink,” Sirius whispered pulling her off the crowded dance floor. “We have another stop planned.”

“Alright who would like to join us on the next step of our adventure?” Asked James once the group had gathered back around the table with their choice of drink in hand. 

“Can you tell us where we’re going?” Asked Marlene.

“Nope.” Said Sirius, popping the pea as he rests his chin on the top of Hermione’s head. “You’re either in or out.” He said.

“I’m out,” said the blonde without hesitation chucking back her drink and going back out on to the dance floor. She had been dancing with a very handsome stranger before and was having too much fun to leave.

“We’re also out.” Said Alice and Frank nodded.

“Yeah this has been fun and it was great to see you all but mums going to have us up at dawn for the Yule ceremonies. I want some sleep before facing the horrors that are both our families.” The young man shuddered, and Alice nodded her agreement yawning widely, the alcohol had made her tired.

“Lily, do you want us to take you home?” Alice asked her friend.

“No, I think I’ll join them.” She said and James face lit up excitedly.

“Wise choice Evans.” Sirius said his whole front was pressed to Mya’s back. His body swayed hers along to the music.

Alice and Frank said their goodbyes, and everyone finished their drinks before following James, who had managed to grab and hold on to Lily’s hand. He led them through the night district which was surprisingly busy for Christmas Eve until he found what he was looking for. 

“Alright everyone in.” He said, the tipsy group entered the neon lit building and looked around at the art covering the wall.

“A tattoo parlour?” Questioned Lily.

Hermione leant up to whisper to Sirius, “why would we come here when the magical way is so much less painful.” She asked him and he chuckled.

“This place serves both muggle and magical folk alike. One of the best places in Britain, so what do you think? Going to get one?” He asked her and she mulled the idea over. 

The group left the muggle side of the shop and looked around in awe at the magical tattoos that were stuck all over the walls. 

“Yes, I think I will.” She said an image entering her mind.

“Guys, Sunny is going to do it! Lily are you in?” Sirius grinned rubbing his hands together. 

“I’m thinking about it.” She said perusing the different artwork pinned to the walls.

“What trouble are you getting into now?” Said a warm voice that Hermione thought was vaguely familiar. 

“Andy!” Sirius and James called moving to envelop the woman in a tight hug. 

“Get off me you hooligans.” She laughed, as they stepped back Hermione blood drained from her face and she stumbled backwards until hitting the wall behind her.

“What’s wrong Mya?” Said Remus grabbing her hand.

“Kitten?” Sirius asked coming to stand in front of her. She tried to take some slow deep breaths, this woman was not the one who starred in her nightmares, no matter how similar they may look. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Are you alright Hun?” Andromeda Black asked as she approached. 

Hermione clenched her eyes shut tightly and shook her head to physically clear it of her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see everyone watching her with concern.

“Sorry, I’m sorry everyone I’m fine, you just, you look like someone I once met.” She said nodding to the women. She scratched her scar through her shirt unconsciously. Sirius eyes widened as they moved from her arm to her face back to Andy. 

“Bella gave you that scar, didn’t she?” His emotions betrayed in his face. She slowly nodded and he let out a noise of frustration. 

“Ahh so you’ve met my sister,” Andy inquired. “Sorry about that she has never been quite right.” 

“It’s alright, nothing for you to do about it. Sorry I reacted like that, just took me by surprise.” She said stepping forward to shake the women’s hand. 

“My cousin is the one you dream about, isn’t she?” Sirius whispered his voice cold. Hermione turned to look at him and their friends quickly became occupied on the other side of the shop.

“Yes,” she looked at the floor not meeting his eyes and he growled. 

“I can’t believe this, why didn’t you say anything?” 

“What difference would it make?” 

“I don’t know I could of- “

“Done nothing to change my past.” She said moving to wrap her arms around his waist. “Don’t let this ruin our time out, I’ve actually been having fun. Do you want me to go back to the castle and start studying again?” She threatened lightly, attempting to lighten the mood. 

He took a deep breath, he didn’t know how to process this, but he would try to let it go. For now, at least. 

“You are right. I’m sorry.” He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. “Come on, us four are getting the same thing, you can too if you want.” He said pulling her over to where James was showing Andy the drawing of the tattoo.

The piece of parchment held the sketch of five different animal prints arranged in a diamond shape. There was the wolf at the top of the diamond, the leader, with a dog and bear print side by side underneath. Two small rats’ feet sat not quite bellow and directly in the middle of those, while deer hoof sat at the bottom. Each touched just slightly, showing that they would always be connected. Around the paw prints were the words, ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.’ 

“You included me.” She whispered softly. 

“Of course, Sunny, you’re one of us.” Pete grinned and she hugged him tightly.

“So, are you going to get it with us?” James asked and she nodded. 

“Yes, I will, I think I’ll need two now though.” She said.

“That’s fine, you draw up what you want while I do the boys. What about you Miss, are you getting anything today?” Andy asked Lily.

“Ummm, I think I like this one,” she held out a piece of art she had taken off the wall. “If that’s okay, I’m not sure why, just feels right.” It was a small tattoo, made up of just completely black outlines. It as an open flower, but the stem was a lightning bolt. The two largest petals overlapped while the four smaller spread out around them there were all connected at the top of the bolt. Hermione stared at it, Harry’s face, his iconic scar vivid in the forefront of her mind. 

“That’s an interesting one, do you know where you want it?” Andy asked. 

“Just here on my inner wrist, but could we add some colour I would love to have the moving rainbow like the dragon on the wall.” The red head asked.

“That simple done. Who’s going first?” Andy asked looking around the group. 

“Me, I am.” Said Sirius eagerly. 

“Where are you getting it?” She asked.

“Right here.” He exclaimed placing his hand over his heart. 

“Alright shirt off, sit down. It only takes about ten minutes, so it won’t be too long.” She told them leading Sirius over to the table. Hermione went to sit down at a table so she could sketch out the other tattoo she wanted while the other four three themselves down on a plush looking black leather lounge. 

Hermione looked at the parchment trying to work out how to get the image she wanted from her head onto the paper. Eventually ink met parchment and slowly the picture that was so clearly in her mind was there for all to see. She charmed it to move like she imagined and smiled. 

“I like it.” Said Sirius making her jump.

“How long have you been there?” She asked him.

“Since I finished my turn, Peters going now he’s the last one.” He nodded over to where Peter was now sitting shirtless, looking around Hermione saw Remus and James sitting shirtless wearing matching grins. Lily could not help herself as she ogled James’s bare stomach. Apparently, all the years of quidditch and running from Filch had done the young man well. “Where are you going to get it?” 

“I was thinking on my side.” She told him and he hummed nodding. On the piece of parchment on the table sat an open book the pages blowing away, a golden snitch hovered between the pages. The final piece was the knight from a chess board standing strong and proud watching over the book and snitch. 

“That’s lovely,” said Lily “what does it mean?” She asked as the other came over to look at her drawing.

“It’s supposed to be me and my best friends, one of them was a brilliant seeker and the other was a king at chess, but his favourite piece was the knight, the book is me.” She said softly and Lily squeezed her shoulder. 

“Beautiful.”

“Alright girls, who’s next?” Andy asked them.

“I’ll go.” Said Lily moving over to lay on the bench placing her left arm out as instruct.

“So, what do you think of it?” The four boys asked all standing side by side. 

“I think it’s magical.” She told them. The animal prints stood in solid black ink, but the words shimmered around them appearing and disappearing. “Do you mind that I’m not getting mine in the same place?”

“Of course, not Sunny, we’re just excited you’re getting it at all.” 

“Yeah, where were you thinking?” Asked Peter.

“I want it on my shoulder blade.”

“I think that’s lovely.” Said Remus and the four surrounding her small frame in hug. It filled up her insides and made her feel protected and loved. 

“Done, alright Mya, you’re up, now you’re having two done yes?” She nodded. “Great, where are you having them done?” 

“On my side, the first one starting here at my waist and going to under my breast with the other on the shoulder blade of the same side.” 

“Alright hang on, you’ll need your bra off and shirt raised the lay down flat on the table arm raised above you head.” Instructed any, conjuring a privacy screen for her. 

Hermione moves behind the screen and James pulled out a bottle of firewiskey, “I thought we could use it this.” He announced, conjuring shot glasses for all of them. “Mya you want a shot before your turn?” 

“Sure,” she said, and Sirius appeared with a glass of the fiery liquid, handing it to her. 

“Merry Christmas.” James cheered. 

“Merry Christmas,” the group cheered downing their shots, of the seven only Lily spluttered and coughed.

Hermione listened to the boys laugh and smiled to herself. It wasn’t sitting at home with her parents watching a Christmas movie with hot chocolate. But she was with people she loved, smiling and laughing and that was enough.


	7. Part Three: Chapter Five

"Are we sure about this?" Severus asked his younger friend as he paced the floor.

"Yes, we are sure, we have both been invited it will be the best opportunity to snatch it." Regulus told his friend calmly. "But you must behave as normal."

"I will." He growled. "And you are sure it is there."

"Yes," she nodded. "I would come and get it myself, but-"

"Don't be daft women you can't go in there." Severus cut her off.

"You know what it feels like and what it looks like." They both nodded, "And you each have a pouch. Malfoy is arrogant he will not think anyone would dare steal from him and he does not understand the importance of the object. Replace it with a copy and they shouldn't even realise until long after."

"It's fine Mya, we've got this, you just pass your NEWTS and we will see you on January 2nd to retrieve the ring." Regulus reassured her, having come fond of her in their handful of meetings. He could see why she might be the one to take his wayward brother.

"Thank you. I'll be glad when they are done with." She sighed. She had taken her first three NEWTS that day but still had seven to go.

"You sure you won't tell us what is on them so we can prepare?" Severus asked smoothly and she huffed at him.

"You are exactly like James, no I can't tell you there's a gag charm on them you know that." She said standing and preparing to leave.

"I am nothing like Potter," he scowled. "And as it a gag order could stop you if you didn't want it too."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Merry Christmas." She smiled; she had gifted each young man a gift at the beginning of their meeting. Having the moments of shock on their faces she decided it was definitely worth it. Severus has been given a set of potions stirrers, each made from a different material. They would be essential for a potions master and she had SS engraved in the handle of each. Regulus has been more difficult as she didn't know much about him. She knew from his mind he had a passion for animal so had found a rare text on magical creatures for the young man.

December 31st, 1977

She walked out of her finial portion of her Transfiguration NEWT and let a smile fill her face. She was tired, understandably so and she was trying to work out if she had enough time to get a few hours' sleep before having to get ready for the party they had been invited to at Long Bottom Hall for the evening.

She saw Sirius standing waiting for her in the atrium and quickly flung her arms around him.

"I'm done." She sighed into his neck "Two weeks of nothing before I start my adult life." She grinned at him and pulled back to grab his hand.

"I'm so proud of you Mya." He told her.

"I have time for a nap, right?" She asked him and he laughed softly.

"Yep, you can even come lay in my bed if you like."

"Good, let's go." The couple made it back to Hogwarts and snuggled into Sirius's small bed.

"Wake me up in two hours." She asked him softly.

"Yes mam," he mock saluted with a smile and she leans up to kiss him softly, before snuggling into his shirt. It didn't take long for her breathing to even out and the soft snores to start signalling she was asleep. Sirius laid there watching her, fingers gently tracing patterns on her back. "I'm falling for you Mya; I think I've already fallen. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so glad we met, though I wish it had been under different circumstances. Oh no, I hope I'm enough, I'm certainly going to try to be." He whispered to her softly.

As promised Sirius woke her up two hours before they had to leave. Hermione had been informed that the high-class party did not include a sit-down meal and was adults only so did not start until nine. The groups would be getting dinner before making their way to Longbottom Manor.

Hermione was intrigued to see the house where Neville had grown up and meet the infamous Lady Longbottom. She left the two young men to ready themselves and she moved to gather ready herself for the first real party she had been to since the Yule ball in fourth year. She had high hopes that tonight would end much better than that one had.

She had gone gown shopping with Alice on their last Hogsmeade trip and smiled softly as she pulled the gown out of the bag. The dress was midnight blue and covered in small gems that made it sparkle like the night sky. She finished fixing her hair, pinning up half her curls keeping her hair off her face but letting the big looping curls cascade down her back. Then applying a few makeup charms, covering any blemishes, adding smoky eyes and luscious dark lipstick to accent the look.

Finally, she slipped in her dress using her wand to secure it into place. The dress itself was backless, her chest was covered by soft material that came up in triangles and looped around her neck. A wide band sat around her waist and from the full skirt fell gently to the floor. It swished as she walked. Hermione felt both beautiful and scandalous, but Alice assures her the dress was appropriate. She completed her outfit with a pair of dark straps heals charmed to the same colour as the dress. Not wanting to hurt all night she added cushioning charms to her shoes and glamour her scars before slipping her wand into the invisible charmed holster on her arm. You could feel it but not see it.

She gave herself a once over before slipping her beaded bag into a hidden pocket she had added to the skirt of her dress. Hermione sighed as she made her way down the stairs but then smiles. She would allow herself time to miss her friends and family later. Now was the time to enjoy the ones she had made in this timeline.

Two young men sat waiting in the common room for their third. Both were dressed in a lovely set of dress robes and looked very dashing. Sirius continued to glance at the stairs as he waited for his date, while Remus sat there patiently.

They stood as they heard the tell-tale sign of heels descending the stairs. Sirius mouth went dry and he swallowed loudly as his girlfriend came into view. The swish of her skirt teasing as he hips swayed. She approached with a small smile on her face. Sirius looked her up and down and she twirled softly before coming to a stop in front of him.

"Uhhhhhh." He managed licking his lips and she giggled.

"So, you like it?" She questioned softly looking up at him from under her Smokey eyelashes. Sirius himself though he might never regain the blood to his head as he became uncomfortable.

"Ahhh." He said, hands moving to sit on her waist. The fabric of her dress was soft and shifted easily in his grip.

"I think you broke him Mya." Said Remus looking at his friends. He decided she was the most beautiful woman in the world and Sirius was an incredibly lucky man.

"It seems I have. What do you think Moony? Do I clean up alrighty?" She asked looking away from her boyfriend's dreamy face to smile at her friend.

"You will be the envy of everyone women in the room." He says kissing her hand softly.

She blushed and Sirius seems to jump back to life.

"Mya, you are stunning. I don't think I want to let you out of this room." Said Sirius, he liked his lips and his brain buzzed as he pulled her flush against him, leaning down to kiss her softly. "You are just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered gazing at her with an intensity that made her feel warm all over.

"Yes, she is beautiful, you're in love, let's go I'm hungry and Prongs lost the bet, so he is buying." Said Remus after a moment and the couple pulled apart. Hermione shouldered her cloak and took Sirius and Remus by the hand as they trio made their way out of the school grounds.

The three landed in the alley quietly and made their way to a busy Italian restaurant. James stood outside, his smile wide and dazed as Lily held his arm. She had agreed to be his date on Christmas Eve, and he had been doe-eyed since. It was certainly one of the best Christmas presents he could ask for.

"Hello everyone." Hermione greeted the three who stood outside.

"Mya you look amazing." Said Peter grinning at her.

"Really lovely Sunny. Wow." Said James.

"You clean up alright yourselves boys." She smiled and Peter blushes. "You of course look lovely Lily." She nodded to the taller girl.

Like was wearing a lovely purple dress, it hung of on shoulder and cinched at the waist before falling to the floor in layers of silk.

"Thank you, Mya, you look beautiful." She said smiling to the other girl then greeted Sirius and Remus.

They are a lovely meal of bread and pasta before it was time for them to leave.

The invitations were a portkey and the group moved into a safe alley to depart from.

"Have you travelled much by portkey Lily?" Hermione asked the girl.

"Ahh, no, never actually last year I flooded over and got ready with Alice and before that we were underage and not invited. Why?"

"I'm just going to cast some charms on you, so you don't get in a mess on landing. It can be hard to stay on your feet." Hermione said pulling her wand from its invisible hiding spot. Once she was done Lily thanked the other girl and Hermione stashed her wand back away.

"That is hot." Said Sirius, eyeing the spot I'm where her wand had disappeared. The young man wondered if he would be able to keep his hand to himself until the end of the party.

"It's time." Announced Remus and everyone made sure they had a hold of one and they were whisked away.

They landed on the snowy lawns of a large castle like manor. James managed to keep Lily from falling and the group of six made their way up the grassy lawn. The building was a large as the Malfoy manor but looked older and foreboding. The entire groups were alright with magic though and guests queued to enter through the grand double doors.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans welcome." Augustus Longbottom greeted the first pair of the group. Followed by Frank who had an Alice standing by his side. This was apparently a sign of the betrothal and the family's acceptance of the young woman.

"Mr Black, so good to see you here once more." The stern looking woman greeted Sirius. "Please introduce me to your date."

"Lady Longbottom, the is Mya Mallard. Mya this is Lady Longbottom, but I like to call her Auggie." Sirius said with a wink, taking the matrons hand and kissing it softly in greeting.

"Ignore him, it's lovely to meet you Miss Mallard, Alice has said great things about you as have a few of your professors during our bridge games." The lady said, smiling indulgently at Sirius.

"Thank you, Lady Longbottom, it's my pleasure, you have a beautiful home." Hermione said bowing softly. "Oh, and I usually do just ignore him."

Augustus chuckled at the young lady but nodded them along. She hoped to speak to the young lady at some point through the night.

Once through the entry they were led to the left down a hall and into a large ballroom. Large window lined the far-right wall, light reflecting off the perfect white snow that covered the grounds.

There were people mulling around the edges of the room talking in groups both large and small. In the middle a dance floor where a handful of couples where already twirling around the dance floor.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw a young Arthur and Molly Weasley twirling around the dance floor. Doing the math quickly she knew Molly would be currently pregnant with Fred and George.

"It is quiet grand isn't it." Said Sirius as he looked around the large room.

She swallowed thickly looking around the room of dancing smiling wizards. Most of these people did not survive the first war. She listened to their laughter a reminder of what she was working for and shook herself slightly before answering Sirius.

"Yes, it is." She said softly.

********** Smut **********

She stumbled blindly forward her lips connected to his. They had rung in the new year with their friends with several glasses of champagne and much dancing. Now however they were alone. Sirius had not even waited until they were behind closed doors before grabbing her and pulling her against him.

Her hands tugged at his tie and pulled at his shirt untucking it so she could feel his skin.

"You know how hard it was to keep my hands to myself. To stay at that party." Sirius gasped as he kissed down her neck hands gripping her backside tightly. "I've been wanted to get you out of this dress since you came down those stairs. Dancing with you pressed against me was torture." He bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder causing her to shudder and moan loudly.

"I know." She groaned. "You've got me now."

"Tell me what I can do Mya, tell me now so I know." He whispered pulling at the tie on the back of her neck.

"Everything, you can do everything." She sighed pressing herself into him. He groaned loudly as he releases the tie and she silently cancelled the charms the held the dress perfectly in place all night.

As the material pooled at her feet Sirius stepped back to look at her. She still wore the high hells but underneath she wore nothing but a pair of lacy black underwear. Only a second later her was back in her, this time it was him pulling her as he moved towards the bed. When his knees him the mattress he crumpled bringing her down with him making her squeal. M

"You are a goddess Mya. You are so gorgeous." He said as he kissed her. The couple where lying sideways on the bed both legs hanging over the edge with her on top of him. One of Sirius hand gripped her lace covered arse while the other handle her breast expertly. Her hands still battled with his shirt.

"Too many cloths" she growled as she tried to feel more of his naked flesh beneath her. Then she decided she had had enough and removed them magically, so he lay naked beneath her. Taking advantage of his lack of clothes she ran on hand down his body while the other moved to tease his nipple. Their mouths working furiously against one another's. Straddling him fully she grinned her core into his stomach and he bucked his hips beneath her.

"That was hot." He panted flipping them over and pulling them up, so they lay fully on the bed. "I'm going to make you scream my name." He grins at her.

"Well then you better get to work." She says, smirking wickedly as she grinds against his naked erection, just her thin underwear separating them. He groans and leans down kissing her mouth before working his way down her neck and to her chest. Taking one taunt peak between his mouth and suckling it gently, just the way he knew she liked. She moaned again and dragged her nails lightly down his chest. They had done some exploring in the last two months and she was more than ready for this step.

His head dipped lower, licking down her stomach. Tongue tracing her belly button lightly before giving her a love bite in her hip. He kept himself propped up in on elbow while his other hand gripped her thigh. He moved further down and paused causing her to whine with unfulfilled need. Then his mouth was over her cover core. Tongue moving furiously as his hand gripped her hips holding her in place. Her fingers thread herself into his hair and she felt no shame as she moved her hips against his face.

He pulled back, sitting up as he pulled her underwear down her legs leaving her in just her black high heels. Once the offending fabric had been removed, he returned with renew vigour.

"Oh, fuck, Sirius, Godric." Hermione muttered as she tugged as his head. The pressure in her stomach was building quickly. Sirius knew she was getting close and brought one hand up to slowly tease her entrance slipping one finger inside of her. Hermione gasped and archer her back searching for me. Sirius groaned against her clit she was so warm and tight. He worked a second finger in and began pumping in and out. Sirius curled his fingers just so. Hermione's whole-body tense as pleasure rushed through her.

Sirius licked her clean and moved his way back up her body as she came down from her high.

"You alright love?" He questioned and she reached up to kissing him.

"Never better," she sighed her body tingling. Sirius settles himself between her legs. Hermione shifted her hips rubbing her wet core against him.

"You sure?" He asked one last time.

"Positive." He seems to thank Merlin as he rubbed against her a few more times, coating himself in her juices. He pulled back lining up before slowly entering her. Hermione's body both welcomes and protested the intrusion as he stretched her in a way, she remembers but never actually felt.

Sirius squeezed his eyes closed as he slid into her hot moist core. They both groaned when he bottomed out and he stayed impossible still.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, it's strange, but good. You can move if you like." She said moving her hand to rest gently on his hips and shifting her own as proof or her willingness.

Sirius began to move slowly, not wanting this to end too soon. He took his time loving her, like he had no one else. He kissed and caressed her gently pouring all of his unexpressed feeling into their coupling. The pairs bodies slickly with sweat moved together as one, climbing higher and higher until they could climb no more. Together they came to completion. Hermione's screaming just name and Sirius groaned hers.

Afterwards they lay in each other arms, too tired to move, too calm to care.

********* End of Smut **********

Hermione lay there a warm glow settled in her chest. She loved this man. She loved Sirius Black with every finer of her being. She just hoped he would forgive her for the lies, the secrets. Eventually her mind slowed down, breathing evened out and she joined Sirius in sleep.

January 3rd, 1978

"You got it." Hermione smiled as Regulus held up the small pouch triumphantly.

"Of course, I did. No one suspects anything of a quiet 16-year-old mothers' boy." He smirked at her. Hermione chuckled quietly.

"The act of innocence, our greatest weapon- "

"We will continue to let them underestimate us until we stand victorious."

"Exactly." She nodded.

"Are you ready for our next trip?" Severus asked her and she bit her lip.

"Yes," she sighed. "I really would be fine going alone." She argued again.

"We told you you're not doing it alone." Regulus stressed. "I'm no use being underage, but Severus can help you."

"We're in this together." Serves said.

"Okay, well then I have a plan. It should be relatively simple to work around the charms and retrieve the object. The biggest thing will be making sure none of us come into contact with it. I suggest dragon hide gloves so if we do give into temptation, they might offer us some protection." She explained.

"Might?" Severus asked.

She shrugged, "better if we just don't touch it." The two young men nodded.

"Alright then when do we do this?" Severus asked.

"Well if you're not needed anywhere, we could go now. If everything goes okay, then we would be back before ten."

"You will not be missed?"

"No, I told them I was going to start some study for my masteries and to go have a drink. They won't look for me before midnight." She shrugged.

"I can come now." Severus agreed.

"Okay, then. Meet me in the forest behind the hogs head in thirty minutes." She instructed leaving the room.

Hermione led the group through the travel landing the silently on the edge on the town. From here she could see the place she used to call home glow in the moonlight and stopped for a moment to stare at the manor.

"Mya are you okay?" asked Severus softly touching her arm.

She shook herself out of her stupor. "Yes, I'm fine. Follow me, don't do anything stupid and Severus if anything goes bad, get out. Okay?" She said looking at him intently.

"I'm not just going to leave you." He argued.

"Yes, you are. Say it or I'll stun you both now and go on my own." Her wand pointed at his chest.

"Okay, I will do as you say." Severus amended.

"Good, now I'm going to disillusion and silence us both, follow me."

The pair tracked silently from the edge of the village towards the decrepit shack. Hermione had memories of seeing this shack from her bedroom window. Wondering the story of it but never caring enough to find out more.

They reached the door of the shack and she rolled her eyes at Riddles arrogance. The only protections on the shack were a few muggle repelling and notice me not charms.

Once the door was open, she paused, not stepping inside. She cast revealing spells and grinned, well at least he wasn't completely arrogant.

"What are you smiling at?" Severus whispered in her ear.

"There are some truly nasty curses protecting this place." She told him.

"And that makes you smile why?"

"Because I love a challenge."

He shook his head in exasperation but said nothing as she began to work. As Hermione work Severus watched her, with more than a hint of awe on his face. This little wisp of a thing was the most powerful person he had ever met. Not only that but she was kind and funny. Severus didn't care for many people. His mother, Lily, Regulus, Cissy and Lucius. In 18 years, he had only cared for five people. Well now that number reached six because he cared for Mya, he wanted to protect her. To keep her safe, even though he knew she didn't need it. She had worked her way into his heart.

He watched her wand movement and frowned burrow with interest as she worked. He hoped one day he would be able to worm magic like she did. Finally, she stopped and stood still for a moment.

"Okay, that should be it, now we just need to find it. We should be able to sense it. Put on your gloves." The pair donned the gloves and spread out in the main room of the building searching. Severus could feel the hum of dark magic and tried to concentrate. Eventually they stood over a seemingly random spot in the floor of what was likely once a bedroom.

"Is it here?" He asked.

"I think so. You remove the floorboards." She instructed.

He pulled out his wand and banished the piece of flooring there in the dirt sat a ring. A ring with a stone she knew very well. She took a deep breath before attempting to levitate the object. Ignoring the whispers that seemed to surround her.

"It won't levitate we will have to pick it up with something." She said.

"But we can't touch it?"

"Right." She nodded. "You hold the bag out and I'll use my wand to pick it up and put it inside." She passed him the moleskin pouch she had prepared for the run and he held it open. Slowly she slid the end of her wand into the ring and brought it up dropping it into the bag.

Severus closed the bag and tied it shit. The whispered ceased immediately and both teens let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get out of here." She said and Severus agreed. The pair left from where they were appearing at the gates of the school. They found Regulus waiting at the gates, pacing.

"You got it?" He asked them.

"Of course." Said Severus as if it were the stupidest question in the world.

They walked up towards the wooden doors together, none of them speaking. They made their way to the hall

"I thought you were studying." Came a voice from behind her and they froze turning around to find three teenage boys standing behind them.

"I- "

"You what? What were you doing outside with them?"

"Nothing, we were just- "Hermione began.

"What studying? Really looks like it." Sirius scoffed. "Are you sleeping with them?"

"No!" She shouted. "Of course not!"

"Well then what are you doing with them Mya?" Asked James calmly.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed as her brain tried to come up with some sort of explanation.

"Is this where you've been disappearing too?" Sirius asked and she hesitated. "It is isn't it, you, I thought we could trust you, but you're working with them, aren't you?" He yelled.

"No! Of course not!" She yelled stepping forward, but Sirius held up his hands taking a step back and she froze.

"Then what Mya, explain it to us." She looked at each of them, unable to form any words. "You can't can you?" He hissed. "Let's go guys."

"No, wait." She pleaded.

"For what?" Sirius.

"Just lets go somewhere we can talk about it all of us." She said softly.

"With those snakes? Never."

"Sirius maybe we should listen to her." Said Remus softly.

"No, she lied, she's just stalling and I'm not listening to it." He said storming off. The tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks as James chased after him. Remus paused.

"Seventh floor, tapestry of Barbara's the barmy in one hour. Please try and get them to come." She begged.

"Okay," Remus agreed softly before moving to follow his friends.

Hermione wipes her eye furiously. Trying to get the tears to stop.

"I'm sorry Mya." Said Regulus softly.

"Are you really going to tell them everything." Severus asked.

"I'll tell them what I can." She said. "Just go get the book on Horcruxes and meet us there please." She needed some time alone to sort out her thoughts. "I just need a few minutes alone."

"Okay, we will see you there." Severus agreed and the two boys headed towards the dungeons.

Hermione wandered slowly towards the seventh floor, letting her thoughts gather themselves.

Minerva McGonagall made her way back to her quarters after another long night doing what felt like nothing. She had almost reached her rooms when. She was supposed to see Mya Mallard a brilliant but somewhat confusing young woman walking slowly down the hall. The young woman looked like someone had just ripped out her heart and she called out to the girl.

"Miss Mallard, are you alright?" A concerned voice shocked her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing in the hallway and heavy coat wrapped around her shoulders. She must be coming in from an outing. Probably an order meeting thought Hermione.

"Oh, yes Professor, I'm sorry I was lost in thought."

"I could see that dear, anything you would like to talk about?"

"Quite a bit actually, but nothing that I feel comfortable sharing." Hermione sighed.

"I understand, how about a cup of tea? I find that can often help us when everything else seems hopeless."

"Maybe another time Professor, I need to go find my friends. I need to explain things to them. I'm just trying to work out how."

"Okay, remember, I may have only been your head of house for three months, but that doesn't mean I care for you any less then any of my other Cubs. I'll always be here if you need an ear or just a quiet place." She told the young woman earnestly.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered with a sniffling, shocking them both by throwing her arms around the woman. The older Scott wrapped her arms around the small girls shoulders gently and held her for a moment.

"It will be alright dear." She said softly.

Hermione pulled back and gave her a watery smile. "I hope so."

The two parted ways and Hermione made her way to the seventh floor feeling marginally better. Professor McGonagall may not remember her, but Hermione still found comfort in the woman's words.

Hermione sat in the RoR with Severus and Reg. The three sat a book on dark magic tucked into Regulus robes in hope that it would help the three boys understand.

"Are you going to tell them the truth?" Asked Regulus.

"Are you going to tell us the truth?" Severus added.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking directly into his eyes.

"Don't play stupid Mya, it really doesn't suit you." Severus scoffed. "There is no way some random girl from some unknown village across the water knows as much as you do about the dark lord. I've been in his house and haven't learnt even nearly that much. You're more powerful then probably Dumbledore and you know strange things Mya. Things about this castle, about people. I checked there were no escaped hostages, you're story doesn't add up. So, I don't think you're telling us the whole truth. I haven't pursued that who truth because right now you're helping me stay alive."

"I suppose I'm not a good as I thought." She sighed.

"No, you are exceptionally so, and I really believed you until a discussion is had with Lucius at Yule. It was then that I started questioning things. So, are you going to tell us the whole truth?"

"I will tell you all what I can, but I'm going to make you swear an oath first." She told them and both boys nodded.

"We trust you with our lives, even if you have been withholding information." Regulus said, finally speaking up.

"Thank you. I am sorry I had to lie to you. Now I better wait outside for the others." She said standing up slowly. The hall was empty when she entered it and she sighed heavily leaning against the wall. What in Merlin was she going to do now.

'Just tell them everything.' Harry's voice said in her ear.

'What if they hate me?'

'They might be mad, I know I would be,' the voice chuckled and if she closed her eyes, she could almost smell him.

'Yes, you would storm off and not speak to me for Godric knows how long.'

'Yes, I probably would, but then I would realise how stupid I was being and how important you were.'

'After I had probably spent hours crying over you.' She mumbled.

'I'm sorry,' the voice whispered.

'I miss you so much.' She said tears falling. 'I wish you were here.'

'I am here. I'm always with you. We all are. We are so proud, but you don't have to do this alone. These boys, they're not us, but they care for you.'

'Is it enough? I can't take losing another person.' Hermione sniffled.

'Have faith, trust them. Remember I'm always here.' Harry's voice began to fade.

'Don't leave me please.' She cried.

'We are always with you 'Mione. We love you.' Said Ron's voice and Hermione cried harder hugging her arms tightly around her knees.

"Mya?" Said Remus's voice softly. She hastily wiped her face a stood from her spot on the floor. "Who were you talking to?"

"You'll think I'm crazy." She said not meeting their eyes. Remus stood in front of her, James and Sirius stood behind him looking unhappy about being here.

Sirius scoffed loudly, while he knew this was the women, he loved his anger still ruled his actions. Blacks were known for their temper after all, not their rationality.

"We are here, so telling us this big secret that you couldn't share with us even though we shared everything with you." Said James. He wasn't so much mad as he was hurt, and he didn't like being hurt.

"Okay, come on then." She sniffled once more and opened the door beside them, entering the room. Severus and Regulus had been speaking in hushed tones but quickly straightedges when the group entered.

"What are they doing here?" Sirius growled.

"You wanted an explanation, didn't you?" Hermione growled right back, her sadness making way for anger as she quickly drew sick of his attitude. He nodded with a scowl. "Well then sit down."

"What is this room? I've never seen it before." Asked James as he looked around.

"Hogwarts has many secrets." She shrugged taking her seat in the loose circle of comfortable chairs. The group of six sat tense on the edge of their chairs, the five males looking at Hermione, while Hermione stared at her lap.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you all to take an unbreakable vow." She said quietly.

"You're joking right? Why? So, you can tell us you're a death eater and we can't do anything about it." Sirius said, even saying the words felt wrong but the logical part of his brain was far away at the moment.

"She's not a death eater you idiot and neither are we." Hissed Severus.

"Oh, yeah right! I've seen who you hang out with."

"That's doesn't mean we share their beliefs." Growled Regulus. "It means we act the part, so we aren't killed. Some of us can't just run away."

"I didn't run away." Sirius said, standing.

"Enough," said James, his voice full of authority. "This isn't what we are here for. What will the vow include?" He addressed Hermione and the brothers scowled at each other.

"I need a vow stating, 'I will not communicate the information trusted to me in this room at this time to anyone in any way without the express permission of Hermione Granger.'" She said.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Hermione. Now either agree to the vow or leave without your memories of me." She told them.

"I agree." Said Regulus, Severus and Remus without hesitation.

James ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Okay I'll do it." The five looked at Sirius.

"Fine, but if this bites us in the arse, I'm blaming you." He said looking at Remus then James.

One by one each boy took the oath and once they were done Hermione looked at them for a moment.

'Trust them, it will be okay.' Harry's voice whispered and she smiled softly taking a deep breath.

"You will have a lot of questions, but please try not to interrupt. It will be hard to believe, and I understand that. Most of all please know that I love and care for you all and I'm sorry for lying to you. Please believe that I never lied about my feelings." She said looking at Sirius as she spoke the last part.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I was born September 12th, 1979."

"But that's next year." Said James.

"Magic is a curious thing, please just try and wait until I finish." She said. "I am a muggle born and was so excited to learn of magic and everything when Professor McGonagall came to visit. I came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor where I eventually made friends with two boys, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." James eyes widened but he didn't interrupt. "It was peaceful when we started our schooling, but it didn't last. At the end of fourth year when Voldemort returned, see he was defeated in 1981 but he didn't die. It didn't take long for this to return to chaos. By the end of fifth year it was terrible, and we were already directly involved." She shook her head this was hard to explain. "He gained a lot of power very quickly. He had control of the ministry and Hogwarts and by the end of my sixth year. Harry, myself and Ron where on the top of the most wanted because of some details that are hard to explain. We ran, we were in hiding."

"Where were we?" Asked James. "This is my son, where was I?"

"You were dead. Sirius and Regulus too. Remus was in hiding and Severus, well his story is complicated." She sighed.

"Why are you so important in this? Why were any of you?"

"See the thing is while I was born Hermione Granger in 1979. I am also Hermione Simmons who died in 1951."

"A reincarnation?" Regulus question and she nodded. "That is rare."

"I know, I didn't always know what I was, first I just got flashes. Then there was an incident were we were captured, and I was tortured."

"By Bellatrix?" Susie questioned.

"Yes, when that happened it wasn't long before I came here and then I remembered everything." She sighed and stood up feeling the need to move. "There was a battle at Hogwarts, it would have decided the war. Remus you were killed, Severus so were you. You have to understand all of you were dead where I come from, all of you and so many others. I confronted Tom."

"Tom?" Remus asked.

"Right sorry. Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvallo Riddle. He is a half-blood descendent of Slytherin himself."

"Half blood, he is a fucking half blood." Sirius scoffed. "This is great, can I go tell all of them."

"Sirius stops." Said James.

"Anyway, I should probably mention that Tom Riddle and my last life, well we grew up together. I knew him intimately..." she trailed off.

"That's why you know so much about him." Severus exclaimed.

"You dated Voldemort." Said James wrinkling his nose.

"Yes, she loved him, and he cared deeply for her." She said standing tall. "So, I confronted him during the battle in the shrieking shack and we fought. I was wearing a time turning at the time and when his spell hit it, something happened and sent me back and that's how you found me."

"That doesn't explain much." Said Remus with a frown. "Like what are you doing with them? With us? Why didn't you tell someone like Dumbledore?"

She sighed. "Dumbledore may seem like a leader of the light but in my life, he cause a lot of pain and death. He wasn't honest and used people how he saw fit, as nothing but chess pieces."

"Isn't that what you're doing? Using us?" Accused Sirius.

"No, I'm not, I swear, I'm not using anyone." She chuckled dryly. "I really just wanted to live my life, be normal, but I'm not normal. So, I have a plan, one to make sure none of you die and hopefully save a lot of other. I'm going to kill him."

"You can't kill him, that's insane. You even said he was defeated and came back." Exclaimed James

"No, it's not. I know his secrets, where he lives. I know more about him than anyone else alive. I have a plan. That's where Regulus and Severus come in. They have been helping me."

"How can they help you that we can't?" Sirius said.

"Well we're not idiots for ones." Scoffed Severus.

"We are not idiots." Growled Sirius.

"Stop please." Hermione begged. "Look this is a lot and I'm sorry but there is more. Voldemort came back in my fourth year because he had something called Horcruxes."

Sirius paled slightly. "'Es?" He asked. "As in plural?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Seven actually."

He let out a low whistle and sat back in his chair.

"What are Horcruxes?" Asked Remus.

"Dark magic, very dark magic." His friend said.

"I brought a book so you could see what we are dealing with." Offered Regulus pulling out the book and placing it on the table.

"That's what we were doing when we were in hiding. In the future I mean, we were hunting them down. It's what we were doing tonight too, we went and got one. But that doesn't matter, what matters is he currently has four and I have three of them." She smiled at them.

"You have three of the megalomaniacs Horcruxes?" Asked Sirius ludicrously, staring at her like she was insane.

"Yes."

"And you are a time-travelling reincarnation who is here to kill an evil overlord before he kills us and takes over magical Britain?"

"Yes." She says again.

"I need a drink." He states heading towards the door.

"Sirius, wait." She pleads. "Please I'm sorry I lied, but you have to understand."

"I don't have to understand anything. How can I trust anything you've said? It all sound absolutely mental. Do you have any proof?"

"Yes of course, everything from when I was on the run is in my bag." She said pulling it out. "Give me a second." She rummaged through the bag and pulled out several items that she thought would help her.

When she was done there where several books on the table with publishing dates of 1980 or later. Two quidditch jerseys one with Weasley and the other with Potter on the back and the final will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black.

"That looks pretty real." Said Regulus, gesturing towards the will.

"My kid plays quidditch?" James said softly, holding up the jersey.

"Yes, he was brilliant, youngest seeker in a century." She smiled fondly.

"Wow." He said.

Severus flipped through a potions book while Remus look through one of the other, she had pulled out. Sirius held his own will in his hands, there was no way to fake the magical signature. He knew it was real. He puts the paper down and begins to back out of the room.

"Sirius everything between us has been real. I love you. I love you with my entire being please." Hermione said softly.

"I thought I loved you too, but now I just need to be away from you. I need a break."

"A break from what?" She asked her voice cracking.

"A break from us." He sighed, hand on the door.

"No please, don't do this." She sobbed.

"Stop Mya, I mean Hermione. I just need some time. I can't deal with this." He leaves the room.

Hermione crumpled to the floor and the four other young men in the room watched on, unsure how to deal with her.

James sighed and stood coming to squat down next to her. "I understand, I think. I still have a million questions, but I better follow him. Make sure he doesn't do anything to stupid." He said. He turned to look at Remus and they seemed to communicate silently. "Mya, thank you, for trying to save us." He said moving to wrap his arms around her. She hugged him tightly back breathing in his scent deeply. Trying to calm herself.

How could everything has gone so wrong so quickly?

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly as she pulled herself into a standing position.

"We will see you once school resumes. This changes nothing." Severus said, Regulus nodded his agreement and both boys moved to leave the room. Regulus squeezing her shoulder on the way past.

"He is hot headed, but he will get over it quickly." He whispered to her.

Finally, it was just her and Remus left. She looked at her best friend.

"Ow Mya, how much of that story did you leave out?" He questioned softly, opening his arms to her. She quickly crawled into his lap.

"There's so much I just couldn't say. It's too much."

"It is." He agreed. "To much for one person."

"I don't want to lose him. I don't want to lose any of you." She whispered.

"You won't Mya, he just needs time." The two sat for a long time both quiet, occupied with their thoughts. Remus held his friend in his arm and hoped Sirius would come to his sense. They knew there was something different about their friend and that they needed to be there for her. The only thing that had changed was that now they knew the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No?


	8. Part Three: Chapter Six

**Bit of a short chapter, hope its alright.**

It had been four days and Sirius still had not spoken to Hermione. He didn't come to meals and if not for hearing it from James and Remus she would have thought he had left the castle entirely.

James had come to her the next morning and asked questions, but she explained that she had already changed so much. That her past was no longer their future. He understood, but that didn't stop him from trying to trick her into telling him things. Overall though she was just grateful for his presence as he managed to split his time between her and supervising Sirius.

Remus though, he was her light. He spent all his time with her, distracting her, talking to her. Keeping her from sinking into the depression that threatened to swallow her whole.

"I think we should go out." Said Remus as they sat in the common room by the fire. "We've got two days of this quasi freedom left before I'm a lowly student and you're a Junior Professor." His nose wrinkled. "So, we should go out, drink, laugh and forget about everything."

Hermione honestly just wanted to crawl into bed and cry until she fell asleep. But she knew that it wouldn't make her feel better. Tonight, she would be a teenager. Tomorrow she would worry about everything else.

"Okay."

"No really. Wait what? You're agreeing." He looked at her. "I had a whole argument planned."

"Sorry to ruin you moment, but yes, I'm agreeing." She said closing her book.

"Ow, well okay then. Go get your butt into some decent clothes and lets paint the town." He grinned at her and she smiled fondly at him. It had been strange to see Remus young and carefree. The strange aspect had quickly faded, and he soon filled the spot of her best friend. He was both intellectual and fun. It was now easy to see how he had become part of the pranking group and interesting to see his contributions.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked.

"If you have to ask..." he said laughing and she smacked him on the chest.

"Fine, fine I'll go get changed." She huffed and stormed up the stairs.

"20 minutes." He called after her.

It was 35 minutes later when the pair entered a muggle pub not far from the leaky cauldron.

"What do you want to drink?" Hermione asked.

"I quiet enjoyed the bourbon and coke on Christmas Eve." He answered.

"You get us that table over there I'll get our drinks." She instructed looking around. The place seemed to be popular as is was fairly busy. There was a live band playing in front of a small dance floor and a row of pool tables lined up near the far wall.

She ordered two drinks for the both of them to save herself coming back soon and thanked the bar tender.

Remus sat looking around the crowded room. There had been so much happening and he felt torn between supporting his lifelong friend and supporting Mya. The choice might be simple for some, but Sirius had James and Mya was a girl he felt connected too, one who was risking her life to save them. If she was telling the truth, which evidence suggested she was. Now it had been four days. Life in the castle was returning in two and they needed to sort this out before the masses returned.

So, he and James had a plan, one that could admittedly backfire and make thing worse... or not.

Hermione returned to the table carry four drink and he grinned at her. "Smart thinking." He said taking his two and bringing one to his mouth. The two sat in silence for a moment sipping their drinks as the observed the room.

"Do you know how to play pool?" Hermione asked Remus nodding towards the tables.

"Ahhh, sort of." He grinned sheepishly.

"Play a game?" She said finishing her first drink and picking up her second as she stood, not waiting for his answer.

"Alright, if we must." He sighed dramatically, but Hermione just rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the tables.

They played two games and had three more drinks before he groaned placing down his que down in defeat. He still had six of his balls on the table and Hermione was grinning widely at him.

"What- I- you can't even play chess!" He exclaimed and she laughed. The sound did something to his insides, and he shook his head.

"We had a table; dad and I use to play." She said softly. They were standing close and he could see the sadness in her eyes, yet it seemed less somehow.

"He taught we you well." Remus smiled softly.

"Yes, he did." She seemed to shake herself out of whatever funk was trying to take hold and grinned at him once more. "So, no more pool." She pouted.

"Let's dance," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her gently over to the dance floor. He looked around James and Sirius should be here anytime now.

They joined the bodies on the dance floor and moved to the music. Remus felt a little awkward, but the alcohol had removed Hermione's self-consciousness and she let herself just feel. Swaying her hips and raising her hands above her head she moved close to her friend enjoying the freedom of the moment. A few songs later she decided she needed another drink and the two headed back to the bar.

As they turned around Remus spotted James and Sirius entering and quickly leading Hermione over to them.

"Hey!" Called a drunk Hermione grinning at James, who smiled softly at her. Her face sobered as she looked to Sirius.

"I'm leaving." The dark-haired teen stated, turning towards the exit. Only to be held back by his two best friends. Hermione felt her face drop futher.

"No, you're not. You need to talk to her. Without wands or anything." Said James seriously.

"So, this was your plan." He hissed.

Remus gave a sort of grimace. "Ahhh, yes." James said.

"Sirius, please." Hermione said softly.

"No, I don't like being lied too and I don't like being used."

"I didn't mean to do either of those things. I was just... I just wanted you safe."

"You manipulated us."

"No, I- not really. I was just trying to do what was best. I'm trying to save you all." She said softly.

"You won't even tell us how we died. You say all this stuff have all these things but how do we know you're on the side of light. How do we know you're here to help us?" He spoke quickly.

"Why else would I be here?" She hissed the alcohol fuelling her anger as she became frustrated with the man she loved.

"To make sure it happens. To make it happen faster. I don't know but I know you lied and that's never okay."

"Sirius, I didn't lie, I don't want to hurt you, I love you with everything I am, and I thought you loved me too."

"I might of loved the person I thought you were." He growled and the stormed away.

Hermione closed her eyes as tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry Mya. We really thought it would go better." Whispered Remus. She gave a watery chuckle.

"Well it didn't. I don't want to go back to my empty dorm yet, can we have another drink." She said with a sniffle wiping her eyes. Remus looked at her sadly but gave a short nod. Several drinks later saw a fairly drunk Hermione and a more then tipsy Remus back on the dance floor. Remus has his hands sitting loosing on her hips as they danced together their bodies slowly moving closer together as they lost track of time. Eventually bodies moving together became lips and found themselves stumbling out of the club. Remus lifted her once outside and pushed her against the wall in the alley beside the club.

Her lips left his and made their way down his neck.

"Should we stop?" He said even as his hand palmed her breast. She moaned and shuddered against him.

"No, I need this. Please." She whispered against his neck.

"I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't, I swear Remus. Will you?"

"No, I won't." He said with certainty.

"I'm not your mate." She said

"And I'm not yours."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Okay." He said and they stared at each other for another long moment before their lips crash back together.

Eventually they made it back to the leaky and after a quick exchange Remus was chasing a laughing Hermione to their room. The door slammed behind them and she was immediately pinned to the wall beside it.

The next morning Hermione awoke with a stale taste in her mouth and her body pressed intimately against Remus. She groaned as she opened her eyes so glad to see the hangover potions on the side table that Tom had promised. She reached over and snagged on sitting up just enough to swallow it. Gagging at the taste. The effects were almost immediate, and she sighed in relief.

"Got one of those for me?" Groaned Remus. She passed him the other vial and laid back on the pillow, both remaining silent for a few moments.

"I don't regret it." She said softly.

"Neither do I." He sighed with relief.

"You're my best friend."

"And you're mine."

"What about the others?" She said propping up on her elbow to look at him.

"It's different." He shrugged. "You still love him?"

"With all of my heart." She sighed, laying back with a huff.

"He will come around, but he will be stupid until then. Just try to forgive him when it's all over."

"I just hope he can forgive me." She said quietly.

"He will, eventually."

"For this as well?" She said softly. The was a pregnant silence as she waited for his answer.

"I think so." They stared at the roof for a moment more. "We had better get ready and head back to the castle." Remus said eventually.

"Okay." She agreed. They got ready in silence; Hermione lost in her thoughts. She really had no regrets about what had happened between them. However, she worried about how much harder it would make it for Sirius to forgive her. She bit her lip and tried to push it to the back of her mind. She had more important things to think about then romantic drama, she had spent too long wallowing already.

Sirius and James sat in the seventh years boys' dorms. James staring intently at his friend, while Sirius eyed the floor as if he were trying to burn a hole in it.

"Enough is enough Padfoot! So what, she didn't tell us everything. She had the best reason in the world."

"How can I just." He groaned and pulled at his hair. "I fell for her prongs. I fell so hard and it turns out I knew nothing about her." He said standing and pacing the room.

"How can you say that, we may not have known the details, but we know her. We know she brave and wicked smart. She has a short temper and a vindictive streak half a mile long. We know her favourite food and how she likes to sit while she is reading. We know she's been hurt more than most people ever think possible. She's lost everything. We may not have known her entire history. But we know her, and we swore to protect her."

"What about everything else?" He spat.

"She's literally lost in time working to save us all from early and probably horrible deaths. She has no one. Her parents don't know her, her friends aren't born yet. Just get the fuck over it." James exclaimed jumped up and getting right in his friend's face.

"She just. She's hanging out with Reg and Snape. She's going behind our backs to try and take out the dark lord. What if." He stopped biting his lip.

"What if what?" James questioned.

"What if I lose her. She's doing these impossible things. I don't know if I'm strong enough to survive loving and losing her." He said softly.

James sighed and moved over to his friend. "We could all die tomorrow; it doesn't mean we stop living today. You need to work out a way to fix things."

"Yeah, okay. I will work on it." He swore.

Students returned to the castle and with-it life returned to somewhat normal. The Marauders returned to class and Hermione was splitting her time between training for her encounter with the dark lord and getting ready for her apprenticeships which would start shortly.

Peter had returned to be blindsided by the behaviour of his friends and after two days Hermione had, had to take him, enforce the vow and explain everything. Peter surprisingly was firmly on her side and she was hopeful that her friendship had stopped him from turning dark. A week after classes resumed, she received a message from to meet in the room.

"It's not in the vault." Regulus rushes quickly as soon as she closed the door.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" She said frowning at the boy. He was alone, pacing.

"I saw it. I saw the thing. It's on display like a bloody trophy. Just sitting there in their home."

"Who home?"

"Bella's!" He exclaimed.

"Well that makes things easier." She grinned and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"How exactly?" He said eyebrow raised.

"Well I'd rather steal from a house full of death eaters then a bank full of goblins. When can you next visit, is there any way you can get me in" She said, and he sighed but sat down?

"No, not anytime soon. I'll have to do it alone."

"You can't do it alone. I can't ask that."

"You're not, I'm volunteering and it's not just about you. You can't do this alone and I want to help. Besides Bella has been instructed to train me in preparation to take the mark. I'll be there regularly from now on." He sighed.

"Oh, Reg, I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's fine, I won't have to take it will I?" He said, looking at her pleadingly.

"No, it won't come to that." She promised. "Now let's work out how to get this cup. Could you sense any wards around it?"

He shook his head. "No, I tried to check, and I couldn't feel anything. Like they don't even know what they've been given to protect."

"How good are you at reading them though?"

He frowned. "Mediocre at best."

"Well then that's what we need to study. Wards, sensing and unravelling." She pulled out her bag and summoned a few books. "Read through these and then we will start practicing."

The owls arrived at breakfast with the regular post and one stood in front of Hermione expectantly. Her breath stopped as she stared at the ministry seal. Her exam results had arrived.

"Aren't you going to take it." Whispered Peter who was sitting beside her. Remus was across from her looking at her, waiting for her to move, but she seemed frozen. Even James who was sitting further down the table with Sirius was watching her expectantly.

She shook her head. Remus sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Peter you take it so the poor owl can leave."

Peter did just that, holding it out for her to take with trembling hands. This was ridiculous Hermione scolded herself swallowing her nerves.

"Right, Thank you Pete." She smiled softly at her friend.

"Well, open it." He encouraged.

"Not here." She said looking around. "Come on, let's go somewhere quiet in case I freak out." She said standing and grabbing her bag. She no longer carries schoolbooks, but it had her current study material in it. Remus and Peter stood, further down the table so did James before looking to his friend.

"Are you coming?" He asked him. Sirius looked to where the three we're leaving the hall and shook his head.

"No, I still haven't talked to her." He sighed.

"I know, that's why we are sitting here, but you need to hurry up mate."

"I know, I will." He said and James nodded dropping a quick kiss on Lily's forehead.

"I'll meet you at class." He told her and she nodded at him before returning to her conversation with Dorcas.

He hurried out of the hall and found the trio waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

"Thanks for waiting." He said.

"Of course, I saw you stand to join us." Said Hermione softly, smiling at her friend.

"So, let's get this show on the road." James grinned. Hermione nodded lips tight and led them up the stairs and into an alcove hidden behind a tapestry.

"Okay ready." Hermione said, mostly to herself.

"You got this." Said Peter.

She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the folded piece of parchment.

"You look." She said holding it out to them. James quickly grabbed it, unfolding it and clicking his tongue.

"Yep, you failed everything." He said with sigh.

"What!?" She screeched snatching the parchment out of his hand. The boy chuckled and he eyes widened as she read through her results.

Ancient runes - Outstanding

Ancient studies - Exceeds exceptions

Arithmancy - Outstanding

Charms - Outstanding

Defence against the dark arts - Outstanding

Earth magic - Outstanding

Herbology - Outstanding

History of magic - Outstanding

Potions - Outstanding

Transfiguration - Outstanding

"See you worry for nothing. Nine O's and one E." Said James with a wide grin.

"Wait to go Sunny!" Cheered Peter.

"Knew you could do it Mya." Said Remus pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks guys! I have to go show Professor Flitwick." She rushed out into the hall, almost running into some second years one theirs way from breakfast. She had done it, actually done it. She had gotten her N.E. . An almost perfect score as well.

"Excellent, if we move quickly, we can go and share this with Professor McGonagall and have you moved into your new accommodation immediately." The small man gushed. Now that she had officially passed, she would be able to move into her new rooms to begin her apprenticeships. The actual training would start on the following Monday as previously discussed.

The professor quickly left a note instruction for the students to start reading chapter six of the textbook and he would return shortly. They made their way to the deputy headmistress, who currently had a free period.

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she heard the first knock at her door. Her free periods never seemed to be free anymore.

"Enter." She called, placing her quill down on the desk lightly and sitting up to receive her visitors.

Her eyes tightened. She was still kicking herself for not having thought to approach the girl first. She knew she had been through some sort of hell after witnesses her episode not long after school started and hearing thing from Poppy. She was still wary of the young women though, something about her just wasn't clicking for the witch

"Hello Filius, Mrs Mallard, please take a seat." She said guest urging to the empty seats placed in front of her desk.

"Good morning Professor." Hermione said politely as she sat in the chair. Minerva watched the girl's movements, she moved so gracefully as if she was hyper aware of each of her body's movements.

"Minerva, we've just recurved Mya's results which were near perfect." The tiny man squeaked in excitement. "9 O's and 1 E. It will be exciting when final scores come out to see if she's broken any records"

"That is wonderful, congratulations. I assume you would like to organise your new quarters now?" Said Minerva with a smile.

"Yes, please Professor, if you don't mind."

Hermione said softly.

"Of course not, welcome aboard. I'm interested to see how you go." The Scott said honestly. "It's been a while since we've had an apprentice in our midst and never have, I seen one taking in a double mastery. We expect great things from you Miss. "

Hermione blushes under the praise of her favourite professor.

"I hope I do not disappoint either of my masters." She said softly.

"You will be our pride and Joy." He assured her. "Now I must get to my fourth years if you are alright with Miss Mallard."

"No problem, I'll show you to your new quarters and arrange an elf to move your belongings from the dormitory." She said and the three stood together.

"Thank-you deputy headmistress," Filius gushed before hurrying out of the room.

Hermione followed Minerva through the halls. "You will be housed near Professor Kiberd as it is usually that an apprentice is given quarter's next to their master however you have two and neither have room available directly next door. However, Professor Kiberd is housed close to Gryffindor tower and I thought it would be nice for you to be near your friends. You seemed to have made good ones in your short time here." She said looking at the girl sideways.

"Well, yes Thank you. I have made friends and appreciate being near them." Hermione said softly. Minerva thought the girl was quiet and polite, she was this way in class as well, but you could feel the power rolling off her. You could see it in the way she moved and worked. She wondered if she would make a good addition to the order now that she had technically graduated. Albus hasn't mentioned the girl, in fact it was as if he didn't know she existed anymore.

They arrived as a painting the held a 15th century women with long dark hair. "Your password with charmed, but you may change it as you see fit. You are allowed students in your room, but not after curfew. You will now be seen as a member of the staff and while you will not be paid during this time you have been provided with three sets of apprentice robes. There is an elf assigned to each member of the staff and yours shall be Daisy." Minerva explained and a small else wearing a purple toga popped into existence beside the two women. "Daisy this is Miss Mallard your new charge."

"Ow, Missy, daisy be's so excited to be's caring for you. Daisy be's a good elf she promises." Said the elf her large eyes shining with excitement.

"Thank you, Daisy, it's an honour to meet you. I hope we can become friends." Said Hermione, smiling kindly down at the elf.

"Friends Misses?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded and the little elf's head nodded so fast Hermione thought it might fall off.

"Yes, well, do you have any questions?" Interrupted Minerva unsure of what to make of the interaction between elf and witch.

"No Professor, Thank-you for escorting me." Hermione said.

"You are welcome Miss Mallard, however if we are going to be working together you may Call me Minerva."

"Then please call me Mya," Hermione smiled widely, and the older women couldn't help but smile back.

The two witches parted ways. Hermione changed the password to mischief managed with a smirk. She walked through the door sized portrait and found herself in a cosy looking sitting room. It had a small dining area off the right and a desk on the far-right hand wall. At the back was a door. Making her way over to it she noted the two large bookshelves on the wall and the large fireplace that both warmed and lit the room. Through the door was a modest sized bedroom with a large four poster bed. On the right it opened to the bathroom which held a magically enlarged bath as well as a shower, basin and toilet. Back in the bedroom Hermione notes the trunk sitting at the end of her bed and smile as she opened the lid. The space was perfect and would be her home for a while now.

She decided she would unpack all her books that weren't from before this timeline as well as most of her clothing. She still kept a few in her trusted bag for emergencies as well as her other important items. She wonders if she could somehow create the space for a potion's lab, so she didn't need to keep using the RoR. As she finished the thought, she heard a shift and another door appeared next to her wardrobe. She opened it slowly to find exactly what she had asked for.

"The room of requirement isn't the only one with tricks it seems." She said quietly running her hand along the stone wall. "Thank you." She told the castle, letting out a deep breath. She moved out of the bedroom and looked around her new home. A feeling or warmth spread through her chest. It was nice to feel at home.

**Leave a comment if you made it to the end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter then normal, but anywya, what did you think?


	9. Part Three: Chapter Seven

January 17th, 1978

Sirius still hadn’t spoken to Hermione, he had tried, multiple times but never gone through with it. Peter and Remus where barely speaking to him and he didn’t blame them for it. A few times he had caught her looking at him her brown eyes filled with sadness. The ache in his chest only seemed to grow and from what James had told he that Remus had said she wasn’t much better.

“Right, you need to find the Gryffindor courage and buck up. Today you will make things right.” He told his reflection in the mirror. He had a plan it involved some grovelling, there was also some flowers, sugar quills and a rare book involved. Then if all of that didn’t work, he would get on his knees and beg her to forgive him. Because James had been right, and he had been an idiot fuelled by his fear. 

“Today’s the day.” He told James as they made their way to breakfast. 

“What day?” Asked Lily, who was on the other side of James, their hands intimately entwined. 

“The day he stops being an idiot.” Said James, eyeing Sirius. 

“You mean it’s been a choice this whole time?” The red head smirked at him.

“Ha-ha, you are so funny.” Sirius said dryly. “No, today’s the day I talk to Sunny and get her back.” He said confidently.

“About bloody time.” Said James. 

“I still don’t know what happened, but neither of you have spoken more than two words since New Year’s. Why are you so sure you can fix this now?” Lily questioned.

“I just.... I have a plan.” He said, unable to talk freely in front of her.

“Okay, well good luck. I’m not very close to the girl but it’s easy to see how sad she has been since you separated.” Lily said.

“Yeah Padfoot. You’ve got this, do you need any help?” 

“Actually, yeah, could you get her to meet me, even just all of us. I don’t care if she wants you guys there to talk to me, just get her to come.”

“Okay where?” James said, hopeful to help get his friends back together.

“In the room, you know the one, in 30 minutes. I’m just going to grab some toast and go set it up.” Sirius explained.

“I’ll do my best.” Her promised.

“Thanks Prongs, I owe you one.” He said, patting James on the back. “See you soon.” Sirius grabbed three pieces of toast from the table the trio had just arrived in front of before turning and sprinting back out of the hall 

“More like 1000!” James called after him, shaking his head.

“What was that about?” Asked Peter as James and Lily joined Remus and him at the Gryffindor table. 

“He asked me a favour.” He said slowly, not elaborating as he reached to fill his plate. Remus shrugged and the group went back to their food. 

“Where is Sunny?” James asked after he had finished a good half of his plate. 

“She’s already gone back to her rooms. She was at the head table when we came and stopped by once, she had finished eating.” Remus explained.

“Is she allowed to eat with you anymore?” Asked Lily.

“Yes, technically she is, but apparently McGonagall asked her to only do so on weekends so that students would begin to see her as a member of the faculty and treat her with the same respect.” James told his girlfriend.

“It helps that’s she wasn’t a Hogwarts student for long.” Said Peter. “No way would  
I be able to see any other in our year as a professor.” 

The others nodded along. “Alright well I’ve got things to do before class. Moony, Wormtail, I will see you in Potions. You as well my love.” He said ducking down to give Lily a quick kiss. Leaving the hall before his friend could question him.

James reaches Hermione’s rooms with ten minutes left of Sirius’s thirty. 

“Please let Apprentice Mallard know that I’m here.” James told Willow, the portrait who guarded Hermione’s quarters. Moment later it swung open and she stood. 

“Hey James, everything okay?” She asked, chewing on the end of her quill, James spied about sticking out of the low bun she had pulled her hair back into. He looked her up and down, she was wearing black cotton tights and Gryffindor red top that hugged her torso. 

“Yes, how was your run this morning?” She must have gone before breakfast he thought.

“Lovely Thank-you, but that’s not what you came to ask me.” Hermione said, placing one hand on her hip and raising her eyebrow at him. James grins sheepishly at her, running his hand through his hair. 

“Ahhh, no it wasn’t, I was hoping you could come with me for a bit. There’s something really important I need to show you in the room.” He said.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest. “This better not be some prank.” She huffed.

“No, it’s not I promise. Just please, I need to show you before classes start.” He pleaded, breaking out the puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, just let me put my shoes on. Wait there.” Hermione slipped her shoes on a three her robes back in over her work out gear. Once she was out of her rooms, she motioned for James to lead the way. “Are you going to tell me what this is about?”

“Okay, please don’t be mad, but it’s Sirius, he asked me to get you to come and meet him. He is really sorry and just wants to talk to you.” James pleaded.

Hermione’s lips pressed into a time in line, but she continued their journey down the hall. “I’m not mad.” She told her friend and he let out a visible sigh of relief. “But it’s been weeks, why does he want to talk to me now? Why should I even care.” 

“I know, he is a hot headed, short tempered idiot with intimacy issues. But he really has been sorry this him whole time, he just struggling with courage.” James trailed off lamely. 

“I’m not going to just bow over and forgive him cause he’s pulled his head out.” She told him and James chuckled.

“I don’t think any of us expect you too. Give him hell Sunny, just not too much. He is still my best mate.” James told her knocking on the door that they both knew was only there for them. “Do you want me to come in with you?” He asked her.

“No, it’s fine. I can handle a grovelling Black.” She said with a dry chuckle. 

“Okay, well I’ll see you later.” He said as the door opened. Hermione turned, making eye contact with Sirius. Her whole heart seemed to jump in her chest as her mouth ran dry. Her very soul seemed to call to him. 

“Mya,” he whispered, “I’m sorry. Please, just come and talk to me for five minutes. Then you can hex me into oblivion if you want to.” 

She took a deep breath through her nose, “five minutes.” She told him. Though she knew she would forgive him. She had always known she would if he was ever ready for it. However, that didn’t mean he shouldn’t work for it a little bit. 

He sighed in relief and stepped aside to let her into the room. He had created a cosy sitting room with a large fireplace. There were flowers all over the room and she spied a plain wrapped package on top of the coffee table. 

“Sirius, what... what is this?” She asked him to turn around as he closed the door.

“This is my apology.” He said taking her hands in his. “I was a fool, an idiot, a simpleton, a buffoon. I sh-“

“Sirius.” She began but he placed his fingers softly on her lips. 

“Please just let me finish then you can curse me or whatever else you like.” She nodded softly. “Okay, I shouldn’t have freaked out like that and I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I just.” He paused struggling with the words he needed to say. Afraid of what saying them out loud, to her would mean. “When you told us everything and I realised it was true. It terrified me. To know what had happened to all of us, then that you were working to stop it. I couldn’t face the thought of losing you Mya.” His eyes were wet as he stared into hers and she couldn’t stop the sniff that left her as he spoke to her. “I love you Mya and the thought of losing you terrified me, so I lashed out. I got mad. I said horrible things and I’m so sorry. Please give me another chance.” He begged her.

“Sirius. I-I love you too.” She said and he took a moment of staring at her before his face split into a large grin and his lips were against her. The kiss was hot and angry, everything they had been missing since New Year’s. When they pulled back for breath she spoke again. “Wait, before we do anything else, we need to talk about some things.” She said leaning him over to the overstuffed armchairs. “When we started this relationship, we both came into without any experience. I’m not...” she sighed in frustration trying to get her words right. “I’m not, not hurt by what you did, what you said, but I understand your reaction.” 

“Which is more than I could have even hoped for.” He sighed. “Do you still want to be with me? Because I want you more then I want air to breath.” He said, eyes pleading. 

“I do Sirius, I want you, but you have to try and do better next time I tell you something you don’t like. You also have to understand that is being together doesn’t changed plans. I’m still going to try to take him out and the sooner the better before more unnecessary deaths occur.” 

“I know, I don’t like it, but I understand.” He bowed his head. “I will do whatever I can to support and help you. If anyone can do this crazy thing and come out alive Mya, it is you. Is there anything else?” He asked and she bit her lip.

“Yes, and I’m telling you this because I want us to start by being open and honest with each other.” 

“You can tell me anything.” He encouraged. 

“Remus and I slept together.” She said so fast he almost didn’t understand. His body froze as his mind processed the words and he took a bedroom breath trying to quell the angry and hurt the filled him at her words. “It was just once and we were drunk, after you accused me of being here to make sure you all died.” She trailed off and the couple sat there in silence.

“It was just once?” He asked eventually.

“Yes.” She nodded her head.

“Do you have feelings for him?”

“No, he is my best friend, it was just comfort and alcohol.”

“Did you regret it.” He asked and she bit her lip once more, she was sure it was going to be bruised by the end of today.

“No, I don’” she said, eyes closed, not wanting to see whim leaves again.

“Well then, it’s really none of my business as long as you don’t plan to do it again.”

“Wait, so you’re okay?”

“I’m in no position to judge.” He shrugged. 

“So that’s it, we just, go back to how we were before?” She questioned.

“Well no, now we are in a scandalous relationship between a professor and her students.” He grinned, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes; Brun I go her attention back to the neatly wrapped parcel on the table. “So, is that for me?” 

“Yes, ahh, it was my last-ditch plan to grovel for forgiveness, but also it’s just a way for me to say I’m sorry for being such a knob and please keep me around.” He explained, handing her the parcel. 

She unwrapped it slowly, first pulling out a family size box of sugar quills. What was underneath those though made her eyes bug and mouth drop.

“How-what- how did you?” She fumbled as one hand reverently stroked the cover of the ancient book. 

It was a first edition Hogwarts a history. Hermione didn’t think any of these were still in existence. 

“I called in some favours.” He shrugged as though it was no big deal. 

She gently placed the book on the coffee table before launching herself into his arms, her lips meeting his with a smack. As he tangled his arms around her waist, she felt herself melt into him. Sirius sighed in relief, like the missing part of him was sliding back into place. He pulled her tighter against him and them managed to shift so she was straddling his lap. 

***** Smut *****

His lips broke free from hers and his hands slipped down to cup her arse, pulling her tightly against him. He kissed his way down her neck, sucking and biting down in just the right spots.

“Oh, oh, yes.” She moaned, her hands moving to his hair and pushing her chest up towards his mouth. He pushed her tank top and sports bra down pulling one taunt nipple into her mouth. Her hips ground down against his and his hissed in pleasure.

“Kitten, please, I need you.” He begs, pulling away from her chest with a pop. 

“Yes, yes. Please.” She groaned her hips still moving against hers. 

Sirius stood, still holding her and turned around. He grinned at the large soft bed that the room now held. ‘Fuck I love magic.’ He thought.

Sirius laid Hermione down on the bed and took a moment to take in her dishevelled appearance and dreamy eyes.

“Sirius, what are you waiting for?” She asked, propping herself up in her elbows. 

“Just taking a moment to commit you to memory.” He said softly, climbing onto the bed and crawling towards her. 

Her pulled his wand and made quick work of the clothes before laying himself down beside her.

“Smooth.” She teased, laying in her side to face him. 

“I try,” he winked then lent forward, capturing her lips with his as her hand snaked down to touch her where she most desperately wanted. He quickly set to work bringing her pleasure with both his mouth and hand. 

“Sirius!” she gasped, shifting her hips upwards towards his hand. Trailing kisses down her stomach, Sirius dipped his tongue into her belly bottom before moving to take her in his mouth.  
As tongue replaced fingers, Sirius let out a loud moan at her taste of her

“Fuck, Sirius, please!” She cried, her fingers lacing into my hair. He hummed around her, sucking her cilt into his mouth as Sirius replaced his fingers, beginning to gently drive them in and out of her. 

Hermione continued to moan and curse as he ravished her. When Sirius felt her walls begin to flutter, he curled his fingers just so, causing her to fall over the edge. Hermione’s toes curled into the mattress as she rode out her high. He kept up his movements until she had completely ridden out her orgasm. Then moved his way back up her body, slowly sliding into her, causing her to cry out.

“Heaven!” Sirius whispered in her ear before kissing her once more, letting her taste herself on his lips. “Yes, kitten, fuck!” He grunted as He moved faster inside of her.

“Yes, please, harder!” She begged and Sirius purred. 

“Alright love,” Sirius quickly pulled out and flipped her over, so she was on her knees in front of him. Slamming into her once more, Hermione moaned loudly as the new position allowed him to hit a deeper angle inside of her.

Hermione began thrusting backwards to meet his movements, both their breath coming out in short pants as they skimmed higher and higher.

“Yes, fuck, so tight!” Sirius chanted as his eyes slipped closed.

Sirius moved one hand to palm her breast, desperate for her to find her release before he did.

“Come with me Mya!” Sirius grunted as he joined their bodies. This was all the push she needed, Hermione cried, clamping down around him. Her orgasm trigger hi, Sirius thrust erratically a few more times, riding out their highs before collapsing sideways. He spooned her from behind, placing gentle kisses on the side of her neck her could reach. 

***** end of smut *****

“I love you; I love you; I love.” He whispered over and over again in her.

Hermione snuggled into him. “I love you too Sirius.” She told him and she honestly did. 

“Thank you for giving me another chance.” 

“Please don’t make me regret it.” She whispered softly. “I don’t think my heart could take anymore.” 

His arms tightened around her. “I’ll do my best love, I’m still new to this, but I promise to never run off like that again. I promise to try.”

“That’s all I need and for you to trust me.” She said turning in his arm to look at him.

“I do love.”

“Okay.” She nodded. Leaning forward to kiss him softly. 

They laid there for some time, speaking softly as they held each other. Hermione thought she may just fall asleep when there was a loud knock on the door. 

Sirius groaned as he pulled away from her, moving over to the table where their magically removed cloths sat folded and waiting. Hermione moves herself off the bed and set to getting dressed as well. 

Sirius checked time make sure she was dressed and opened the door to find James, Peter and Remus standing outside. 

“Hey, you missed Potions and we just came to check that she hadn’t heard you and left you here.” Said James, only half joking. 

“No, I did not hex him.” She said coming up behind him. “Come on, let’s go to lunch I’m hungry.” Said Hermione, for the first time in weeks she was.

The boys looked at her. 

“Are you going to tell us what happened?” Queried Peter as the group of five made their way down the hall.

“Nope, all you need to know is that Sirius stopped being an idiot and we talked.” Hermione told them. 

“Oh, that’s great.” James exclaimed a relived smile filling his face. “I really didn’t like us all being split up.” 

“Yeah, it felt weird.” Said Peter. 

“I’m sorry I came between you.” Hermione said remorseful you, feeling terrible about effecting their friendship.

“You did nothing wrong kitten, I did.” Sirius told her bopping her on the nose lightly. 

“So, you guys talked about everything?” Asked Remus, looking wide eyed at Hermione. Sirius scoffed.

“Yes Moony, everything was discussed and it’s fine.” The dark hair boy smiled at his friends. 

Remus’s shoulders visibly relaxed and he let out a breath of relief. While he didn’t regret his actions from that night, he had worried about how it would affect their friendship. 

By the time the group reach the hall for lunch they were laughing and joking like nothing had happened. Hermione and Sirius hands fastened between them and smiles on all their faces. 

**********

January 21st, 1978

Hermione hurried along the halls, the moon light casting shadows through the castle’s high windows. It was almost 2am and definitely past curfew. Not that she had one anymore, but the person that she was rushing to meet certainly did. 

Hermione made it to the seventh floor without seeing even a ghost. She rapped on the door five times, it clicked open and she slipped inside the room. She shut the door quietly behind her before turning to see a pale Severus and unconscious Regulus laid out on the dark couch. The room pulsed with dark magic and she spied Hufflepuff’s cup, the final horcrux discarded on an armchair. 

“What happened to him?” Hermione said as she dropped on her knees next to Severus her wand already waving above Regulus’s prone form.

“I don’t know!” Said Severus his normally cool, detached mask gone. 

“Okay, it’s okay.” Hermione said, trying to calm the young man. “Tell me happened from the start.” Hermione’s diagnostics showed that Regulus wasn’t in any serious danger and seemed to have passed out from a combination of shock and exhaustion. 

“He was at one of his training sessions.” She nodded, having spoken to Regulus just a few nights ago. “When he got back, he was shaking and sweating. He woke me up, saying how he had to do it. He had to do it tonight because they had moved up the schedule.” Her hand shook slightly as she took in this information and she immediately moved to his left arm. She released an audible breath as she spied the unmarked skin. “He kept saying he had to do it, but it hurt his head, that he couldn’t get the voices out. He kept muttering, but I couldn’t make it out. Then he just started shaking and passed out. I couldn’t take him to the hospital wing, so I sent you a message and brought him here.”

“You did good Sev,” she told him softly pulling a few potions from her bag and administering them. “Reggie is going to be fine. Sev, levitate the cup into the box.” She opened the lid of the rune carved box she had been storing them in. The young man did as she asked, and both sagged with the physical relief as the box block the potent dark magic. 

“He’s going to be alright?” Severus asked after moment.

Hermione nodded. “Yes, the cup, it was defending itself, draining his magic, getting into his head.” She mumbled. “We need to find out what happened. We may need to bring up our plans, possibly hide him.” She stood ringing her hands together, her mind moving 100 kilometres an hour as she tried to plan for every contingency. 

“What are we going to do Mya?” Severus asked, his face stricken. 

“We will just wait for him to wake and then I’m going to figure it out.” She said taking a seat, her eyes on the unconscious young man.

It wasn’t long before the potions she used began to truly work and Regulus eyes began to flutter, and he gave out a groan. 

“Reggie?” Severus asked hovering close to the young man but not touching, the concern he felt obvious in his face. 

“Sev.” Regulus groaned, reaching his arm out and using the back of the couch to pull himself up. “I feel like I got hit by a bludger.” He said, pressing the heel of his palm into his eyes.

“I have a pain potion.” Said Hermione, holding it out to Severus who helped Regulus drink it. She gave him a moment before speaking again. “Regulus I need to know what happened tonight. It’s important.” Hermione said, she was sitting across from him now. Watching how the two young men moved around one another, head tilted a little to the side. 

Regulus to a deep breath, finally opening his eyes. “I’m sorry Mya, I know we had a plan and I ruined it. I needed to act. Bella told me tonight that she was very impressed with how my training was coming along and.” He shuddered. “And then she took me to meet him, he said how proud he was of me. Of how well I was going to do. Then he spoke about wanting someone he trusted in the school and that next week I would take the mark. I had my shields; I was ready for him. I swear Mya he didn’t find out about you.”  
Regulus swore his hands shaking. Severus looked at Hermione seeming to make a decision before taking Regulus’s hand in his own and holding them gently. 

“It’s okay Reg, just tell us the rest. We will work it out.” He said so softly Hermione almost didn’t hear it. 

“Afterwards Bella was almost drooling at having been in his presence. She left me in the room with it to go take care of some business and I just took it. I took down the wards, transfigured a replacement and put it in my pocket. But it did things, to my head. It made me see things, they seemed so real. It attacked my shields, played trick in my mind. That’s why I was back so late I had to keep stopping once they got me back to the edge of the grounds.” Regulus was still pale and jumpy. He concentrated on the warmth of Severus’s hands surrounding his. Hermione nodded in understanding; glad she hadn’t had to deal with it trying to get into her head. 

“You did great Reg and now you don’t have to go back. Stay in the school until we work something out. Don’t go to Hogsmeade or home for Easter. Okay?” She asked and the young boy nodded. 

“Good. Now how long has your transfiguration been holding?” Eventually the spell would be off, and she needed to be ready by then. 

“Nine days, up to elevens, but at least nine.” Regulus said, his face pinched. Hermione blanched but nodded. Okay, nine days, it could be worse. 

“That’s if they don’t notice the lack of fowl magic rolling of the thing before it changes back.” Said Severus.

“The Malfoys haven’t noticed yet.” She shrugged, but he was right. “Can you get home back to the dorm?” 

“Yes,” Severus nodded.

“Good, go get some rest. Meet me here Thursday. I have been invited to an exclusive meeting on Wednesday evening and I have a suspicion I know what it’s about. So, Thursday I’ll have all the facts and we can make a plan.” She said standing and pulling her robe tight around her. She swayed a little on here three, it was just past 3 now and she hadn’t been to bed yet.

“I’m sorry Mya,” Regulus Mumbled as Severus assisted him to his feet.

“Don’t be silly, you did what you needed to do. There was no way I was going to ask you to take the horrid mark.” She reassured him patting him gently on the cheek. 

“We will see you Thursday.” Severus nodded as they made their way to the door. 

Once the two boys had left the room, she slumped into the chair behind her, wondering if she could just spend the night here. 

Hermione wondered if it she had bitten off more than she could chew. Yes, she had over 45 years of life experience in her 20ish year old body. Yes, she had known Riddle more intimately then possible anyone else to possibly love. She knew she was powerful, the boys told her that they could feel her magic. That the power rolled off her in a way that they had not felt from even Dumbledore himself. 

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She didn’t really have much of a choice anymore. She had the horcruxes. She had a way to destroy them. Although that was a memory, she would rather not revisit she thought with a shudder. She would just have to call him out before Reggie’s transfiguration failed. 

Hermione just hoped that he was still just as arrogant as always. It would not do her well to outnumbered, but she had an idea of how to get the man on his own. Forcing herself to her feet Hermione quickly made her way back to her rooms. When she arrived, she collapsed onto the bed fully clothed before falling asleep, glad that she did not have to be up early in the morning. 

**********

Hermione has seen Regulus at lunch later that day and he seemed okay, if not a little pale. She sighed in relief to see him in person as she sat down between Sirius and James. 

“Sunny you emerge!” Peter called dramatically and she smiled at the boy. 

“I came to visit earlier but was informed that you had an adventure early this morning and were still sleeping. Are you alright love?” Sirius said quietly. 

“I’ll tell you later.” She said squeezing his hand under the table. “Actually, there’s something I need some help with after lunch if you boys don’t mind giving up your Sunday afternoon.” She addressed the group.

“Ahhhh,” James bit his lip glancing down the table to were Lily sat. “No, no problem Sunny.” He said after a moment. 

The other three nodded and once they had finished lunch the group of five made their way to the seventh-floor corridor. Checking to make sure no one was around Hermione quickly paced back and forth while thinking. ‘I need a place to train and duel.’

They entered the room and the four young men looked around. “This is a little different Kitten.” Said Sirius coming to stand behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Yes well, something happened last night.” She said, her body automatically leaning back into his embrace. 

“What is it? Are you okay?” Asked army’s looking her up and down as if assessing for injuries. 

“I’m fine, but the plans have changed.” She sighed, finally pulling away from Sirius and moving over to sit down on one of the large cushions the room had provided. 

“What plans? In what way.” Said James as they all came to sit around her. 

“Well originally I had hoped to face Riddle sometime after your graduation but now it’s going to have to be next week.” She told them, bracing herself.

“Next week!?” - Sirius

“What!” - James 

“Are you insane.” - Peter.

“Tell is what happened.” Said Remus calmly as his fiends exploded around them. 

“Yes, next week, no I’m not insane and let me explain.” Hermione then told them about the plans she had been making with Regulus and what had led to the change of timeline. 

“Fucking, Merlin damn, shittery.” Sirius swore as he paced. “Damn its Bellatrix. Damn its Reg.” He huffed. 

“Sunny what do you need us to do?” Peter asked, eyes wide and sincere.

“I need you to help me train. I’ve been doing what I need to verse another wand.” Sirius stopped pacing as they all looked at her. 

“But we’re no match for you.” James laughed nervously. 

“No, she wants us all to duel her, at the same time.” Said Sirius looking at her. “Don’t you?” He asked and she shrugged sheepishly. 

“Well yes, nothing lethal just to incapacitate.” She offered weakly. 

“Four on one?” - Remus.

“Seems my best option to prepare if I’ve only got was seven days.” She said and he nodded, pushing himself to his feet.

“Okay.” He agreed.

“Sure,” sighed James, “just if I end up with a black eye, let me tell the story of how it happened.” 

“Okay, but I don’t know if I’ll be much help.” Said Peter. 

“Don’t be silly, you’re a fine dueller.” She smiled at home. The three stood and moved over to the large empty space the room had provided. 

Sirius moved over to her and put his arms around her. She moved hers to rest around her neck automatically and his forearm came to rest on hers. 

“I don’t like this.” He whispered.

“I know.” She said softly. 

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“Neither do I.” She said, making no promise that he wouldn’t. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said kissing him softly. 

“I understand why but I’m not happy about any of this.” He hugged once they had pulled away.

“I know,” she said with a sad smile. “Come on, let’s see what we can do.” They moved over to the other hand in hand. This would be interesting. 

**********

At 07:50pm sharp Hermione stood outside Professor McGonagall’s door, knocking sharply. 

“Enter.” Called the Scottish witch. 

“Good evening Professor.” Hermione nodded as she closed the door behind her. 

“Ahh, now what have I told you?” Minerva admonished the young women. 

“To call you Minerva when we aren’t around students.” Hermione’s said with a small smile.

“Exactly, now there is a large amount of secrecy surrounding where we are going tonight and if you do not wish to come that is okay. However, you do I will be required to deafen you, so you are unaware of our location.” She wanted the young women. 

“I understand Pro- Minerva. I agree to being unaware of the location to which we are going to travel.” Hermione nodded.

“Good, alright no come along dear.” Minerva pointed her wand at Hermione, and she did her best not to turn hers in the woman. After a moment she found herself devoid of hearing. Once the Professor was sure she was deaf she ignited the floo and guest urged for Hermione to step through it. 

Hermione emerged on the other side in a large foyer and she could tell that she was in an ancestral home, likely one of the sacred 28. She deduced that it would be the Bones or Longbottom manor. 

A moment later Minerva followed her through and removed the sensory deprivation charm. 

“Do you think parents use that charm so children can sleep in noisy places?” She mused and Minerva raises an eyebrow at her, lips twitching.

“Yes, any smart ones would anyway. Now come along the meetings about to start and we need to introduce e new recruits at the beginning of the sessions.” She said walking through the halls with Hermione following her closely. 

Then came to a large set of double doors that were still open and inside Hermione spied what she would guess to be about 60 people. The order obviously a lot bigger now than it had been in her time. 

‘Yeah, that’s because they haven’t all been killed yet.’ Said a voice in her head. 

In the room Dumbledore stood talking to a younger and more whole looking Alastor Moody. and a red-headed woman she didn’t recognise. There was Frank standing with two young men who Hermione knew to be Fabian and Gideon Prewet. There were others she recognised from photos or life and Hermione did her best to pay attention to the conversations around her without looking out of place. 

“Ahh, Minerva, lovely to see you as always.” Said a middle-aged man with dark hair and features that made her think he was Franks father. “This must be the new recruit you were telling us about last meeting.” He said looking Hermione up and down. 

“Thank you, Alfred, it’s lovely to see you too. This is Mya. Mya, Alfred Longbottom.” Said Minerva introducing the pair. 

“Pleasure to meet you sir.” Said Hermione, shaking his hand gently.

“And you my dear; I’ve heard a number of great things about you from a handful of reliable sources. I believe you will be an excellent addition to our cause.” He smiled kindly at her and Hermione felt a blush rise on her cheeks. She was saved from any further talk by Dumbledore calling the meeting to order. Every day in the rows of chairs apart from herself and one other. She would need to be induced before the entire group before the meeting would begin. 

She made her way to the front with another young man who gave her a nervous smile. 

“State you name.” Alastor said to the young man in front of her. 

“Benji Fenwick.” The man announces.

“Who invited this man?” Moody addressed the group.

“We did.” Said two voices. 

“Okay you must take an oath of truth before answering my questions. If not, you will leave here with no memory of this night. Do you agree?” Alastor said, even without the magical eye Hermione decided he was every bit as intimidating as when she knew him. 

“I agree.” Benji said before taking the oath a few questions later saw the young man being welcomed by those in the room and then it was her turn. 

An oath of honesty, she thought to herself, that’s all they required. No wonder it was so easy for them to be betrayed. She took a deep breath before steeping I front of Moody.

“State you name.” He said.

“Mya Mallard.” She said letting just a fraction of her power roll from her to be felt by those closest.

“Who invited this girl?” Moody addressed the group and Hermione scowled at him for referring to her as girl.

“I did.” Minerva’s voice rang clearly through the crowd. Alastor nodded once more before turning to face her. 

“You must take an oath of truth before answering my questions. If not, you will leave here with no memory of this night. Do you agree?” 

“I agree.” She nodded. 

“State your name.” He said.

“Mya Mallard.” She said, the oath feeling that it was her truth, which was all it required. 

“Do you sympathise with the Voldemort’s cause?” He asked

“No.”

“Are you here to spy on us?”

“No.

“Will you keep the identities of those in the room secret from all others?” 

“Yes.” She kept her answers short.

“Will you use all means available to you to too aid us in the downfall of the dark wizard known as Voldemort and his followers?”

“I will.” She said with such conviction no one in the room doubted her answer.

“Will you pledge your loyalty to Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix.” 

She struggled for a moment before answer. “No.” She said. And Alastor frowned at her. 

“Why not.” He questioned and everyone seemed to lean forward to wait for her answer. 

“I do not believe anyone is unfailing. I will not pledge my loyalty to any one person. I will pledge to work only for the light and to bring forward the downfall of the dark wizard known as Voldemort. I will pledge not to harm anyone unless they are attempting or planning to hurt myself or an innocent.” She said staring at the man defiantly. 

“Does anyone take this issue this woman and her pledge?” He said, eyes sweeping the group. 

A murmur of indistinguishable conversation ran through room for a moment, but no one raised any objection.

“Alright, Miss Mallard you are now a member of the secret order of the Phoenix. Please take a seat.” He said gruffly and she nodded moving over to Frank who was waving her over not-so-subtly.

“That was brilliant.” He whispered. “Welcome aboard.” She grinned at him but didn’t speak as she turned to face the front. 

“Welcome back old members and welcome to our newest.” Said Dumbledore finding Benji and Hermione in the group, his eye tightening just slightly as his eyes met hers. 

“I’ve been travelling recently, meeting with some of my contacts and afraid I don’t have much good news to share. Voldemort it currently working to gain the alliance of the vampires and my source says he is close to winning them over.”

Alastor spoke next, “The ministry continues to be infiltrated with his spies. I’m trying to convince the minister to bring in loyalty contracts, but she isn’t going for it yet. Says it’s taking away freedom of staff. No magical deaths or disappearances this week but there have been several muggle death and kidnapping a with magical involvement. The prophet refusing to report anything after what happened to the last reported.” Moody frowned. “I’ve got a good crop of Aurors coming through as recruits, but ministry is cutting my funding so I don’t have nearly as many as I would like. Fabian, can you give your report.” Moody said and the young redhead stood up making his was to the front.

“We’ve been scoping out some of the known death eater hang outs and we’ve gotten reports of plans to try and get the rest of the sacred 28 pure bloods in line. The aim to go through the day children, so warn your kids. We can only refuse them politely so many times before they start getting violent.”

“Did you catch any names?” Asked a blonde woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties.

“Longbottom, Prewet, Bones, Johnston and potter seem to be there main focus, but we don’t know the timeline or what they plan.” 

A few others spoke before the meeting was opened up to any other comments or questions. When the meeting ended, she stood around speaking to Frank about the beginning of her apprenticeship.

“Would you be able to take me to speak to Mr Moody?” She asked Frank.

“Sure, why do you want to see him?” He asked.

“Just a few things I wanted to talk about.” She shrugged. 

Frank led her over to the man. “Excuse me Sir, Miss Mallard would like a word with you.” Frank said once Moody had acknowledged the pair. 

“Hmm,” he grunted looking her up and down once more. “What do you need?” He growled. 

“I have some information I would like to share with you. Do you know my history?” She questioned her voice low. The man’s eyes flicked to her left arm before nodding.

“Aye girl, I know some of your story.” 

“Then I would like to give you a list of those I know to be working with the dark lord.” She said holding out the piece of parchment for him. He frowned at her and then took the scrap reading it quickly.

“You’re sure all of these names?” He questioned.

She nodded. “Yes, I’m certain, each of them carries the mark.” 

“Some of these are ministry men, families.” He said and she shrugged. 

“Well then it will make it easier for you to get them alone to check them.” She said quietly. 

“How many people are in this room?” He asked

“58.” She said and he nodded. 

“Best exit from this point?” 

“The serves door to the left or the or the window if you want to be dramatic.” 

“I think I might like you girl.” He said and she smirked at him. 

“Constant vigilance, only way to survive.” She shrugged nonchalantly and the seasoned Auror eyed the young women with a newfound respect. 

“Mya, it is time for us to return to school.” Said Minerva approaching them.

“Of course, Minerva. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr Moody.” She said, moving quickly towards the exit. 

Alastor and Minerva watched her move through the room for a moment before turning to each other. 

“Well?” The professor asked, one eye ow raised.

“I’m not sure what to make of her. She’s powerful, I can feel my magic getting ready to submit to her. It doesn’t do that for just anyone.” He explained and Minerva nodded. “I think she will be our most powerful ally.”

“Or our next enemy.” Minerva sighed.

“You think she will go bad?” He questioned his friend.

“She hasn’t done anything wrong at all. She is kind and courteous, but that power and her past. I worry.” She said. 

“Anyone has the capacity to go bad, it doesn’t mean they will.” He said and she nodded.

“I must return, goodbye Alastor, until next time.” She nodded and he bid her farewell, watching the two women leave. A strange feeling pulling at him. He barely knew this young woman, but he wanted to follow her, to protect her, to help her. It wasn’t overpowering, just a nudge from his magic. It had never steered him wrong before and he wouldn’t ignore it now. 

**********

January 25th, 1978

Hermione sat in the room of requirement with her six closest companions seated around her. Prices of parchment scattered on the table between then. 

“So that’s it’s, you’re just going to call him out and hope he turns up for a duel? Remember he was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor.” Said Severus from his seat.

“Yes, but he is also arrogant. He thinks himself to be all powerful.” She said.

“I’m still not sure it would work; he is also cautious and paranoid.” Said Regulus. “He may just set a trap or have you Avada’d from behind.”

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “That won’t happen.” 

“How do you know?” Asked Sirius. 

“Because, I. I just. I know thing okay. Please, just trust me. My plan will work.” She sighed. She was so tired.

“Perhaps if you told us a bit more of the plan.” Reasoned Remus. 

“I’m going to go to Riddle manor and then send him a message saying that he needs to come home because his humanity is calling. I’m going to destroy the horcruxes while waiting for him and then hopefully the loss of them weakens him significantly and taking him out doesn’t kill me.” 

“Wait what. That’s your big plan?” Said James frowning. 

“Yes, and you need to trust me.” 

“What if the place is crawling with his little minions?” Asked Peter.

“Look, I can’t threaten his horcruxes, I can’t offer him anything. But this, this is from our past and it will get his attention. Then seeing me will get his attention. Trust me, it did last time and since that last time hasn’t happened for him, yet it will work this time.” She honestly had thought this over a million times, and this was what she believed would work. It was a little while later that her and Sirius where left alone. She laid on the couch, her head in his lap.

“I received an interesting letter today.” She said after she had taken time to just enjoy the moment.

“Who from?” He questioned, curious.

“It was from Alastor Moody-“

“The seasoned Auror?” Sirius interrupted and she frowned at him.

“Yes, that Alastor Moody. It said that something about me called to his magic and should I be in need he would be just minutes away. He sent me a communication mirror and instructions on how to use it.” She said

“That’s, pretty wicked honestly. I mean if there was anyone, I wanted there to protect you he would definitely be the top three.”

“I think I’m contact him on Sunday. A contingency plan.” 

“It would make me feel better.” Sirius said honestly. She hummed and nodded her head, closing her eyes. “Are you okay kitten?” He asked and Hermione could hear the frown in his voice. 

“I’m okay, I’m just tired. Nightmares are bad.” 

“Why don’t you sleep here for the night and I’ll watch over you.” He says, stroking her hair softly.

“Hmmm I’d like that.” She says, knowing that it’s against the rules. But she might die in lest then 72 hours, so she really should rest up before hand and the more time with Sirius the better.


End file.
